Slavery
by Josy1986
Summary: New story. Asami was taken away from her home. Rated M for violence and sexual themes. AU with bending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello again my readers.**

**I had this idea pop in my mind and thought: let's just give it a try. Not sure if I'll continue this, unless people would like me to.**

**For the record. No, I do not think lightly about sexual abuse. I had a man who tried to do it to me once.**

**I made sure he wouldn't do it to anyone else again. (at least for a while) **

**I will not write out any scenes in detail that contain the sexual abuse either, simply because I don't want to and don't think it's needed.**

**Let me know what you think and if you'd want me to continue.**

* * *

The ship gently sways from one side to the other as it smoothly slides over the water surface. The crew of the ship worked hard to get to their destination as fast they could. The gods had blessed them with an amazing breeze that filled their sails.

Deep below the deck were the slaves that had been captured. Among them was a young woman, eighteen years of age. Her skin as pale as milk. Her hair black as coal. Her eyes green like emeralds.

She sat on the wooden floor. Alone. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. She sat with her knees against her chest. Her arms around her legs and her head rested on her knees. She looked around, tears slowly made their way over her pale cheeks.

Even though it was dark down below, the teen's eyes were used to it by now. She saw small groups of other slaves sitting close to one another.

A father who comforted his wife.

A mother who reassured her scared children that everything would be alright.

The raven haired teen shivered. She was cold. Hungry. But most of all, scared out of her skin. How long would it be before they'd come for her again? An hour? A day? They'd come for her, they always did. Ever since she was captured. The two men that had captured her from the city she used to live in were the first. They had no pity.

They didn't listen to her pleas. No, on the contrary. They seemed to be fuelled by her cries for mercy. Her tears seemed to excite them even more as they brutally took her.

Once they were on the ship, it only got worse. She had been the prettiest thing they laid eyes upon for several weeks. Her screams had echoed through the ship but no one felt pity for the young woman.

Sexual abuse wasn't enough for most of them. They enjoyed to beat and kick her around. Just for fun. To see her bleeding on the floor. Crying. And then everything would start all over again.

She released a deep shaky breath and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was somewhere else. Her mansion that had beautiful meadows surrounding the building. A deer that peacefully grazed along with the rest of it's small herd. The beautiful purple flowers that grew in her personal garden. Her mother and father. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time when she was in the city when the raiders attacked.

She flinched, the door was suddenly opened. Before she could even do anything, rough hands took a hold onto her weak arms and she was dragged out. She begged for help. Someone. Anyone. But no one came to her rescue.

Hours later. She was thrown back into the room they had taken her from. She hit the wooden floor hard and whimpered in pain. She laid there for several minutes. Praying for the immense pain to subside. When it didn't, she slowly made her way back to her corner. She had fresh wounds on her back. Someone had found a new way to hurt her and the crew had laughed when the man in question just ripped her dress apart to expose her bare back. Her hands were tied to the mast.

She buried her face in her two hands and cried. Her entire body shook violently from her heartbreaking sobs and bitter tears. The memory fresh in her mind. New bruises. New wounds. New scars. She had no idea how much time had passed but her sobs eventually subsided and she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

She was left alone for the days afterwards and she probably knew why. She had heard the men, who stood outside the door, speak about another shipload of slaves. Some of the slaves that were onboard now, would be released for ransom.

Perhaps she would be so lucky as well. She let out a deep sigh and brought a hand to her forehead. It was warm but she didn't feel that way. Her body was trembling and hot. But she was constantly cold. The thin blanket and what was left of her simple, linen dress, did nothing to keep her warm.

She was sick and by the looks of it, it wouldn't get any better. Her wounds, lack of nutrition and proper hygiene were probably the cause of her illness.

The hours seemed to pass by extremely slow. They had docked somewhere. Crates were unloaded and two men came down to remove several of their prisoners and take them back to the upper deck.

Other prisoners were left behind, including the raven haired beauty. She exhaled deeply, her eyes closed and her body still shivering ever so slightly.

The door was opened again but this time, people were guided in. the sound of chains and soft footsteps reached the teens ears. One of the raiders held an oil lamp in his hands.

"Ya'll better behave! Or I'll have me whip lashin over yer backs before ye know it!" he yelled as the party walked inside. He had an eye patch that covered his left eye. His beard was dirty and there still seemed to be small pieces of rotting food stuck in there. His clothes were covered with stains, his foul odour of cheap beer and shit was wafting around the prison, churning stomachs.

The black haired beauty remembered him well. He had been one of the last to take her when she arrived on the ship. Probably because his fellow raiders didn't want her to smell like him as well when they used her. She swallowed hard in an attempt to keep herself from throwing up. Both from the stench and the horrible memory.

She turned her gaze at the group that just entered again. One of them, a young teenager scowled at the raider and spat at him. The man readied his free fist to smack the young woman in the face but a tall man made his way to the younger woman's side. He growled like a feral animal and the raider took a step backwards, startled by the ferocity of the tall man.

"Filthy barbarians... their seller was right, they still need to be tamed." Another raider said and slowly made his way over to their new prisoners. One by one their chains fell to the ground. "Behave and you'll be treated fairly. If you don't, you'll wish you were never born."

The one eyed man smirked as he turned to the pale beauty. "I think it's time for some fun sweetheart..." he grinned. "Get her." he said to the other raider.

"No! No please!" She cried and tried to move backwards. She whimpered when rough hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet. "Please! I'm s-still bleeding f-from last time!" her legs were hardly able to support her frame as she was dragged towards the door.

"Shut up and get going you slut. We know you..-" he blinked rapidly when he suddenly saw the water tribe teen wrap her arms around the pale frame of the young woman he was dragging away. She pulled the black haired woman from the man's grasp. Before she could process what happened, she was pulled backwards and found herself suddenly surrounded by the group that had entered not so long ago.

"What the fuck!? What the hell you think yer doin?!" the one eyed man yelled and did a few steps forward. The tall southerner from before growled at him and the rest of his group joined in. "f-fucking barbarians...!" he muttered and took a hold onto the shirt of his fellow raider. "fuck 'em! Let's go!" they both quickly disappeared from sight and the door was locked securely behind them. They accidently had left their oil lamp behind which now lid up the, otherwise, dark prison.

The tall man nodded and said something in a language the raven haired woman didn't understand. He turned around to face her, his face was friendly and smiled.

The young woman that held her slowly guided her down onto the wooden floor. Which she was grateful for. Her knees and legs were sore. She looked at the other girl that still held her securely in her strong arms. Those sapphire eyes looked at her with kindness. "Th-ank you..." she managed to say, her voice was weak and trembled. Her body was still shaking as well.

The other girl smiled at her and nodded. "Welcome..." her voice was barely above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter yet again. I do try to remove as much of the grammar mistakes as I can, but I'm not perfect.**

**I try to filter mistakes out as I re read them. I correct them and post the corrected files back here. Here and there a little bit extra.**

**I wrote a lil bit extra when it came to the one eyed man in the first chapter. Along with Asami's reaction to him.**

**Also, I'd like to humbly ask, if anyone has questions, please try to write your questions correctly. **

**I received a review from a guest yesterday, and I really had no idea what he/she meant.**

**Also, I can't reply to a person with a guest account. (trust me, I tried, I was looking for a reply button with my face almost against my screen)**

**Thank you all for the PM's I received so far, the reviews and follows :)**

**They are always appreciated ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

The young Southern women eyed the black haired beauty up and down. She bit her lip anxiously and narrowed her eyes slightly. She thought of what to say to the pale woman that she held. She wanted to be sure they had the right one. Finally, she seemed to have found some words that the woman would understand.

"You... Asami?" she asked slowly.

The eyes of the other woman shot open wide in shock. She nodded slowly, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Y-yes..."

The Southerner smiled wide. "Good..." she slowly released Asami from her embrace and dug her tanned hand into her traditional water tribe clothes. She pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Asami.

Her hand were shaking when she took the sheet from the other woman and started to read.

It was a poster that would reward anyone who would bring Asami Sato, heiress of Hiroshy and Yasuko Sato, back safe and sound. The text had been printed in three different languages. One of which was the tongue of the Southern and Northern Water Tribe.

These people were here to save her. Tears slowly streamed over her cheeks as reality sunk in. She'd go home. After all these weeks. Finally... her nightmare was finally over.

Asami couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around the other woman. She ignored the pain and soreness of her body and sobbed against the tanned neck from pure happiness.

Strong arms held her again and gentle hands made an attempt to stroke her back for comfort. She winced when those hands made contact and slowly pulled back. Her breaths short and ragged. She shook her head. "They hurt me..." she whispered, her green eyes now focussed to the floor

The Southerner narrowed her eyes, two warm hands cupped the face of the damaged woman and made her look up. Emeralds locked with sapphires. "Show..." she asked softly.

Asami froze by the request. Her heart caught in her throat when she looked into those kind eyes. She nodded slowly and started to turn. The other woman stopped her and moved behind her instead. She had used the sheet that served as her blanket to cover up her back in an attempt to keep dirt out of her wounds. She whimpered softly when the fabric was removed and the infested wounds were exposed.

She felt fingertips slide over her back. Gently pressing on certain places of the soft skin and to examine how bad the wounds were. The caramel skinned woman said something to the men of her tribe in their own tongue. They seemed to ask her something and she repeated her question again. They nodded and returned with the oil lamp that was now placed next to Asami who looked over her shoulder. One of the men had also given her a water pouch.

"try relax." The woman behind her said as she repositioned herself. The raven haired woman eventually found herself sitting between her legs. Her bare back still to the Southerner. She nodded to the woman's words.

Asami turned her gaze to the wall when she suddenly noticed a faint glow that suddenly lid up the prison. The light had nothing to do with the oil lamp. Before she could turn her head to look over her shoulder, she felt the pain of her back suddenly subside and disappear.

_It can't be. Is she...? Is she a bender...?_ she thought. She had her hands on the floor, leaned forward a bit and tried to enjoy this euphoric feeling to the fullest.

The treatment went on for several minutes before the faint glow slowly disappeared again. She let out a longing sigh. The pain slowly returned but less violent than before. She reached to the place on her back where her wounds were. They didn't feel warm to the touch anymore and although they still hurt upon touch, she knew that the infection was gone. There was a scab that protected the wound. She put her hand back where it came from and felt something warm and soft being put over her shoulders.

The Southerner had put her parka over Asami's shoulders and moved back to where she could see her. The damaged woman smiled at her and whispered a soft 'thank you' which was answered by a bright smile.

The younger woman sat down before her, her legs crossed. She wore a light blue sleeveless top that hugged her body at all the right places. Her toned arms looked amazing and Asami couldn't help but stare as her biceps moved under tanned skin. She was snapped back to reality when she noticed that the woman reached another water pouch at her. "Drink." She said and she didn't have to tell her twice.

She brought the pouch to her pink lips after she removed the cork and drank like there was no tomorrow. The liquid was cool and refreshing to her raw and sore throat. She sighed happily and swallowed a final time before she removed the pouch from her lips again and handed it back to the woman before her.

She smiled when she took the pouch back from the other woman. She placed it next her on the wooden floor. "You... feel better?" she said, not sure about the words being the right ones that came from her mouth.

Asami nodded. "Yes. Thank you again... I..." she suddenly realized that she didn't even knew her name. "I'm sorry... what's... your name?" she asked slowly.

The Southerner narrowed her eyes slightly as if she let the words sink in and thought of an answer. She moved her hand to her chest. "Name, Korra." She moved her hand to Asami and smiled. "You Asami, yes?"

Asami couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yes... I...-" she flinched and her eyes grew wide in fear when she heard the door slam open. Before she knew it, Korra had turned her around and she sat with her back against the Southerner's frame. Tanned arms securely around her weakened form. Her head leaned on Asami's shoulder. She heard her whisper in her ear. "Safe... no be... scared..."

Asami took a deep shuddering breath. She leaned back slowly. Wanting to disappear and vanish in the Southerner that provided so much protection and warmth. She moved a hand to Korra's warm neck and hid her face in the crook of her neck on the opposite side of where her hand was.

A familiar stench found it's way to Asami's nose and she started to tremble again. She heard footsteps come their way.

_They're back...! They're back! Oh please... Please leave me alone... _

She didn't dare to move. Her entire body tensed when the sound stopped, followed by metal hitting wood. She flinched and gasped in pure terror. One of Korra's arms found it's way around her waist and pulled her closer. She heard a growl coming from the water tribe teen as she pressed the raven haired beauty against her form. Asami tried her best to ignore the pain that Korra's embrace was causing her. Her ribs and abdomen caused the most out of everything else.

"Dinner time bitches..." he glared down at the two young women and muttered something under his breath. He eyed them up and down, clearly weighting down his options, before he turned around again and walked away. The death stare he had received from the tanned teen had probably helped in his choice to just walk away as well.

With a loud slam, he door was closed once again.

It took Asami an extra minute or two before she dared to move again. Her heart was racing and she felt sick. They hadn't touched her. They had left her alone. She looked at the small metal plate that had been put on the wooden floor in front of them. it contained moulded bread and something that once had been fruit. She didn't want to eat it but it was that or starvation.

When she wanted to reach for it, a hand stopped her from leaning forwards. She looked at the woman who held her with a puzzled look present on her face. Sapphires looked down at her and locked with her emeralds.

"No." she simply said. "That bad food." She turned her gaze to the tallest tribe member and motions him to come closer. He sat in their opposite position and faced them with a bright smile. "Asami. Tonraq." She said and moved her hand from Asami to the man in front of them. "Tonraq. Asami." She then said and moved her hand the other way around this time.

Tonraq gave Asami a polite bow with his head. "Plausing."

Korra chuckled and shook her head. "Pleasure." She said with a snicker at Tonraq's attempt to say a word in a tongue that wasn't his own.

He smirked and nodded. "Pleasure." He then said.

Asami couldn't help but smile and returned the polite gesture with a bit of trouble. She felt a gentle poke against her side. She looked at Korra, curious.

"He... my father." She said and saw green eyes go wide in shock.

"No..."

"Yes." She smiled happily and turned her gaze back to her father who's hands had disappeared.

Tonraq shuffled with his hands underneath his parka, looking for something. When his hands emerged from their hiding place, he held an apple and a piece of bread the size of his hand. He held the two items and reached them to Asami to take.

"No no... I can't... I..." she heard her stomach growl in disagreement. She blushed when both Korra and Tonraq laughed softly.

"You eat..." the tanned woman said and took the bread from her father's hand and put it in Asami's. "More." She added and gestured over at Tonraq who winked and nodded. The other men did the same as Tonraq had done. Their hands under their parka's and they emerged with food.

How had they been able to pull this off? They had been sold by another slaver. Had he not rid them of their possessions before selling them? Or had it all been a trick...?

She had no more time to think it over. She was encouraged by Tonraq and his daughter to eat. So she did. Slowly. She wanted to savour the taste. Never in her life had she been more happier with the taste of simple bread and a piece of an apple. All three of them enjoyed their so called dinner and Korra had started some small talk with her father.

Slow but surely, the hours passed. The oil lap that had lid up the dark prison, had been blown out by one of the tribes men. They all found a place to sleep.

Both women eventually laid down on the floor, Asami placed her head on Korra's shoulder. A tanned arm around her pale shoulders that held her in a secure embrace. She was warm, smelled like smoke and salt. A strange combination but the black haired beauty enjoyed the scent nonetheless. She felt her eyelids grow heavier by the second and before the damaged woman knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Sleep had come easily for her but it didn't mean that her nightmares didn't occur. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Her movement caused Korra to wake up in the middle of the night. She blinked a few times. She saw the young woman squirm and whimper in her sleep. Her face a mix of fear and pain. She was breathing fast but shallow. _Even in her own dreams she's not safe..._ she thought sadly. She heard another choked cry and decided to reposition herself. She sat with her back against the wall and pulled Asami between her legs and on top of herself. She let her head rest on her chest and tenderly stroke her black hair. "{Shhhh... It's alright... I'm here... you're safe now}." She whispered.

Asami slowly stopped moving around so much and settled down. The started to breathe normal again and her facial expression turned back to normal.

Korra smiled and continued to stroke Asami's black hair for a little while longer. She listened to the soft respiration of the heiress which was now slow and without a sign of fear. "{I'm here...}" she mumbled before she slowly drifted off to the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! Yes! More! zomg!**

**I've decided to answer a question that was asked by a reader as well.**

**Hopefully you still like the story so far.**

**More Korrasami cuteness to follow. Only a lil bit in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please leave a review or a PM :) they are very appreciated!**

**You can always ask me questions. Either I PM you or I will post the answer here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Question asked by: ****Nesker Aww cute, can't wait for more. Really want to know what's going on in the world. Like is slavery a common phenomenon or were they just unlucky? Either way I'm liking the character interactions.**

Anwser: It's a common thing in this AU. Slaves are bought and sold on slave markets. Although there are always people that are against it ofcourse. One of them being Korra and practicly her entire tribe.

* * *

Chapter 3

Two days passed by slowly. Asami never left Korra's side and the two shared a, sort of, conversation. The raven haired beauty mostly asked her new friend questions in the most simple ways she could think of. Korra seemed to understand quite a lot but her vocabulary wasn't up to date with the rest. So their conversations were mostly one sided.

Although she felt safer than she had been the last couple of weeks, Asami still flinched each time a raider entered the prison. Each time she did, she felt strong arms around her. They held her securely against the form of their owner. The water tribe natives shared everything they had been able to smuggle aboard with the pale beauty. Something that she was extremely grateful for it.

The tanned women helped Asami deal with her wounds by tending to them with her water bending. She had looked away, ashamed, when Korra noticed the dark bruises on her inner thighs. She didn't need to explain to her how she got those ones. Where Asami came from, when a woman looses her virginity, she isn't worth a single copper piece. They were supposed to remain 'pure' till their wedding night when their husband would consummate their marriage and claim her as his own.

She had expected the tribe member to scowl at her. To say what a bad woman she was for letting those men rob her of her most precious gift. To even turn her back to her and let her tribe members know that they were about to rescue a worthless woman.

But nothing of all that happened. Instead of harsh looks and words, she received another comforting hug from Korra. She even asked her, with quite a lot of trouble, if she could ease her pain with her bending. Asami had gladly taken her offer but was embarrassed to slightly spread her legs. Tanned hands, that were covered with glowing water, slowly worked her sore and painful muscles.

Her hands had been so gentle. So warm. She saw Korra's reassuring smile when she worked on the damaged muscles under her fingertips. She couldn't stop the deep blush from crawling on her cheeks. The bruises were still present but they were a lighter shade of blue by the time Korra stopped working on them.

The woman with her amazing blue eyes shared everything that she had with the heiress. Everything. Not just the water and food. She had given her parka to Asami, who still wore it even though she had tried to return it several times.

Even with the parka to keep her warm. At night, when the temperatures dropped, she shivered from the cold. Korra would share her body heat with her. The same hands that had worked on her muscles several hours prior. Would crawl under the fabric of her parka. Warm hands and arms would make contact with cold skin and Asami would let out a happy sigh. She'd turn around and face the southerner, just to crawl that little bit closer to her and fall right back asleep.

It was in the middle of the night when the prison door was suddenly opened. People were woken up abruptly and looked around in their sleepy daze. Two men made their way over to the group of water tribe natives.

"{You... get up. Captain wants a word with you.}" he said but kept his distance from the two young women.

Korra narrowed her eyes but nodded. She looked at Asami and smiled. "No worry... sleep more you."

"B-but..." she looked at her friend in fear, a hand tightly around the others wrist. She looked from Korra to the two raiders in the prison. She was scared they would do the same with the Southerner as they had done with her. "P-please... be careful..." she whispered. Her eyes closed.

She felt a soft hand cup the right side of her face. A warm cheek was pressed against the other side and Korra's lips were close to her ear. "I fine... sleep Sami..." she whispered before a soft kiss was pressed against her temple.

The heiress felt how her heart skipped a beat or two when those soft lips made contact with her skin. They left an emptiness when Korra pulled back and left with the raiders. The door securely locked behind them.

"Gods... please be safe..." Asami whispered. Her hands folded and her eyes clenched shut. She was shivering but not from the cold this time. She felt sick. Korra would be beaten and raped like she had been. And there was nothing that she could do to prevent it.

Why had her father not stop those raiders from taking her away? Why hadn't he fought them? He surely was able to.

She turned her gaze at the men of the water tribe. They were sitting on the wooden floor. Their legs crossed. Their hands, clenched into fists, against each other in front of them. They seemed to be meditating.

The young heiress sighed deeply and slowly laid down once again. Her mind drifted off to Korra. She missed the younger woman and prayed to the gods that she'd be alright.

Korra was lead to the captains quarters. The man who spoke her tongue grinned behind her and kept his eyes fixated on the back of the Southerner. "{Once the captain is done with you... I'm sure he wouldn't mind that I take you for a spin or two...}" he said and licked his lips.

"{You're a fucking disgrace to your tribe, filthy traitor... you dare touch me and I'll rip off your dick and shove it arm deep into your ass.}"

"{Ha! You'd wish you savage... I'll make sure that you'll be bleeding for days to come... you have my word on that. And after that... I'll fuck your black haired friend as well.}"

Korra's eyes shot open and she turned around with the speed of an airbender. Something that her capture had not expected and was surely surprised by the fist that punched him right into his face. He howled in pain and reached for his face with both his hands. "Fuck! Goddamnit! You goddamned bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" he removed his whip from his belt but before he could do anything, Korra was all over him.

"{Filthy piece of worthless scum! I'm gonna kill you!}" she tried to hit the man wherever she could. With all the strength she could muster. They landed on his face, his chest and his stomach. Anywhere would do. After a few firm punches, she was grabbed from behind. Several arms held her when she tried to get back to the man that was still laying on the wooden floor. All curled up and his arms in front of his face. Protecting himself from the fierce blows that the woman was dealing.

"{Enough... we go see the captain. Now.}" the other raider said in Korra's native tongue.

Korra growled a final time at the raider that laid on the floor before she was guided away by the other man. He seemed to speak her tongue as well. Although he wasn't water tribe. The people from the North and South all had a tanned skin. Some darker then others, but still. "{How are you able to speak my tongue?}" she asked genuinely curious.

"{I travelled the world before I joined this crew.}" he said as they made their way to the Captain's quarters. "{I tend to gather as much riches as I can before I return home to my wife and child.}"

Korra scoffed. "{Really? Does rape and murder bring you wealth?}" she said with a growl.

"{I did not rape your black haired friend. But many of my crewmates did yes... they took her in turns and when it was supposed to be my turn... I turned my back at her.}" she heard an undertone of regret in his voice. "{Unfortunately for her... the rest of the crew... they only grew more excited from her cries.}"

"{ENOUGH! I don't need to hear your excuses! You're nothing but a coward! You should've helped her! You should've protected her!}" she growled like an animal as she spoke. "{She did nothing wrong to any of you!}"

"{I tried to tend to her wounds once... but she wouldn't let me... she...-}" he was cut off when Korra abruptly turned around and spat in his face.

"{Can you blame her?!}" she roared, "{All the men on this ship just wanted one thing from her! They left her bleeding, bruised and broken! And you would actually think she wanted to be touched? Are you really that stupid?}" she turned back around and continued to walk.

"{I just...-}" He was cut off once again.

"{Stop talking, I don't give a shit about what you have to say. Where I come from, actions speak louder than words.}" she looked up to the dark sky. The moon shone brightly down upon them. She then looked over her shoulder when she finally reached the door of the captains quarters. "{Perhaps one day, you will be able to redeem yourself... pray to the Gods that you will make the right decision then... instead of turning your back to those who need you.}"

Before the man could answer, the door was opened from the inside and Korra walked in. Leaving the man with his thoughts.

It was decorated with a big oak bed in the far left corner. Dark red bed sheets covered the mattress along with big soft pillows. At the right of the room there were several shelves. Some stocked with scrolls that probably had maps on them of all kinds of countries and areas from all over the world. Other shelves had bottles with expensive looking liquor. Fire nation Whiskey. Spirits of the Northern and Southern water tribes. All in different colours. Variations from dark blue to bright pink. A few Earth Kingdom bottles with delicious tasting cognac. She looked to her left again and saw a wardrobe. The doors closed.

In the middle of the room stood a massive and beautifully decorated oak desk. Behind it an equally decorated chair with comfortable looking arms rests that had a silken padding.

Before the desk stood another, lesser decorated, chair. A person sat in it. Hands tied to the armrests and a linen sack that covered the persons face.

Her gaze turned to the man that stood next the hooded person. A man with a tanned skin looked at her. An old scar decorated his face and he was blind at one eye from the old wound. The scar went from the middle of his forehead, to the bridge of his nose, over his eye and ended at his right cheek. His other eye was ocean blue and gazed at Korra intensely. He was dressed in black leather boots, black linen shirt and a dark blue cotton pants. He had a sword attacked to his dark brown belt that hung loosely around his waist.

His hand reached to the hood of the other person and pulled off with a swift tug. "{I believe you two know each other..?}" he asked and revealed a pair of rotting teeth as he spoke.

The person blinked a few times. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to have some trouble focussing on the other woman before her. One of her eyes had a clear bruise around it and there was some dried blood under her nose. "{Mother? Is that you? You look so young... I told you not to come after me.}"

Korra couldn't help but snicker. "{No, I'm not your mother...}"

"{Oh thank Yue for that!}" before she could continue, she received a slap against the back of her head. "{Ow...! Hey!}" she growled at the captain. "{Korra, get me out of here so I can murder this piece of trash.}" she muttered and wiggled her wrists slightly. Trying to get free.

"{You have a big mouth, for someone who's tied up... I'll show you later what to do with that mouth.}" he walked over to Korra and grabbed her throat with just one of his hands. "{And you... your friend here told me you were here to save that little vixen I have on board... because her daddy and mommy want her back home.}" he grinned wickedly at the Southerner but instead of looking back with fear in her eyes, all he saw was hatred that burned with determination. He sneered at her and narrowed both his eyes. "{Since you and that vixen are so close... I'll make sure to let you watch next time I fuck her into oblivion... she'll...- Uhng...!}"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Slowly he released Korra's throat from his tight grip. He looked at his own hand in disbelief, his eyes wide in fear. "{N-No...! T-this... c-can't be!}" something from within forced him on his knees. He growled in frustration and seemed to be fighting whatever was forcing him to kneel before his prisoner. He gritted his disgusting teeth. Tried with all the strength in his body to stand up. But he couldn't.

Korra looked down at him and forced him to look up at her. Her eyes narrowed and she moved a hand up in the air. She used her bending to summon the water from a glass that stood on the desk. The water moved through the air and attached itself to the tanned hand that was still in the air. Slowly the water turned into ice. It took the form of a thin but sharp spike that was attached to Korra's hand.

"{Never again will you hurt someone. Today, your reign of terror on this ship ends. And the last thing you will see... Is my face...}"

Before the captain could even utter a word. The spike of ice came down and forced its way straight into the man's racing heart. Korra stayed in that position for a few seconds. Enjoying the fear on the man's face as the candle of his life essence was blown out. His eyes wide in shock and horror. He gave a final gurgling sound before his body slumped over to the side. A pool of blood started to appear where he was laying on the floor.

Korra spat on the captain's lifeless body and walked over to the other woman. She smiled as she cut away the bonds that tied her to that chair.

"{It's good to see you Axis... Seems we're on schedule after all... full moon.}"

Axis grinned and nodded. She got up and stretched her arms and legs before she pulled Korra in a tight embrace. "{Good to see you too. Are we on the right ship?}" she asked and let go of her friend, slowly checking her surroundings.

"{Yes. The Sato girl is here. She's below deck with my father and the others.}"

Axis cracked her knuckles. "{Well then... let's not keep them waiting any longer...}" she said and pulled her two swords from the scabbards that hung on her back.

Korra grinned. "{Do it...}"

Axis smirked and nodded. She took a deep breath, leaned her head backwards and howled like a wolf. The sound of the howl pierced through everything and reached the ears of the men down below.

Tonraq smiled and got up immediately. "{It's time brothers!}" he yelled and his men got up as well. They grinned and reached into their clothing for small weapons, but most of all, their water pouches. They hung around their hips and the water was used to break the lock of their prison door.

No mercy was shown as they fought their way to the upper deck. Slicing through flesh and bone with their icy weapons and regular ones.

Tonraq stayed with Asami who had no clue of what was going on. She had a panicked expression present on her face when Tonraq walked closer to her. The friendly smile on his face reassured her that she was safe but that was it.

"You. Stay." He said and then pointed at himself. "Tonraq fight. Korra too."

The heiress nodded slowly. This had been their plan all along? She wondered and saw Korra's father disappear from sight. He closed the door again behind him but used water to freeze it over. It made entry impossible, unless you were an waterbender.

Axis and Korra finally opened the door of the captain's quarters and were welcomed by a group of ten raiders.

Both women smirked. "{And so the fun begins...}" Korra said and grinned as her hands hung loosely beside her body. Water trickle over the wooden surface of the deck. It came from the Captains quarters. The crew watched as the substance slowly attacked to Korra's hands. Slowly it started to take form. It became long, pointy and sharp. Like two swords. The ice of her self made weapons wrapped around her wrists and hands. Korra had a firm grip on both of them even though they were made of ice. She was used of the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Holy crap, two chapters in two days!**

**One of the reasons is that I am overflowing with inspiration for this story.**

**The other is that I wanted to give this chapter as a birthday gift to one of my readers.**

**gaguilar001 I wish you a happy birthday today :) thank you for your confidence in me and my writing ability. It means a great deal to me personally.**  
**Unfortunatly, I am stuck with a writers block on Don't Leave Me. **  
**I have written the ending on that story already and have the middle part in my brain. I just cant seem to write it down properly.**  
**I humbly ask for your patience on DLM as I work on Slavery in the meanwhile.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I will be rechecking it for grammar mistakes and if you, as a reader, find a mistake, don't be shy and let me know.**

**I updated chapter 3 as well since I received a comment from my beta that the last paragraph didn't make any sense.**

**Basicly, it wasn't detailed enough to his liking :P**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts :)**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The fight continued. Axis and Korra on the upper deck. Her father and the rest below deck. The men fought their way up, leaving dead in their wake. Bodies of dead raiders spread all over the ship.

Tonraq used his amazing water bending skill to slice his way through anything that came on his path. He needed to go to his daughter and her friend. He knew they were capable to fight but his parental instincts still roared inside him. If anything happened to either of them... he'd never forgive himself.

Axis might not been his blood, but the young woman meant a great deal to the proud Chief. He had found her many years ago. Alone. Abandoned. Scared. He noticed by her tanned skin that, at least, one of her parents had been from the water tribe. Her dark blue irises, surrounded by a small circle of turquoise had warmed his heart. She was three years older than Korra. The two became close friends and together they trained hard to become the women they are today.

They finally made it to the upper deck. The scene before him was exactly what he had expected. Korra used her ice sword to slice a man's throat. He fell to the floor and reached to his neck. His hands did a desperate attempt to keep his life essence from escaping. A total failure.

Axis used a mix of her water bending abilities and swordsmanship. Chopping off an arm here, slicing off an arm there. He even witnessed her decapitating a man with a single blow. She was almost completely covered in blood and she enjoyed every second of it.

He looked over at Korra again. She was covered in less blood but the amount of defeated enemies that surrounded her, made both women equally skilled in battle. Although many victims of his daughter were still alive. Barely. But still alive. For now. Axis learned from a young age how to take a life. She seemed to have the extraordinary ability to find new ways to kill her victims.

To be honest, he couldn't blame them either. What he had heard from Korra. What these men had done to their captive. This punishment was something they had coming to them.

"{Dad! It's about time! I thought we'd run out of scum to kill before you'd be able to join us!}" she snickered but had to move sideways to dodge a blast of fire. "{Fuck...!}"

He grinned. "{Have a little faith in your old man Korra!}" he chuckled and created a small, but extremely sharp, piece of ice with a little water from his pouch. He send it towards the firebender and the piece of ice dug a way deep into his chest. He immediately fell to the ground. After he twitched a few more times, he was dead.

The water tribe warriors fought hard. The raiders had several bender of their own. Although the earthbenders were useless out at sea. There were quite a few fire and waterbenders among them. Some warriors had severe burns on their hands, arms and chest.

They fought bravely and with the power of the Full Moon, they were able to take raiders down. But eight against an entire crew of raiders were too many and slowly, their energy began to fade.

Korra send sharp pieces of ice into almost any direction. Unfortunately for her, a water bender used the force of her throw to redirect it right back. The shard missed her at less then an inch. She heard a deep groan that came from behind and saw her father reach for his left shoulder. "{Dad! NO!}" she turned around and rushed to her father's aid, leaving Axis to fend for her own. He groaned in discomfort and clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from screaming.

"{Axis! AXIS!}" Korra screamed her friend's name, a hand pressed firmly against his bleeding wound.

"{Kinda... busy!}" Axis answered, growling at anyone who dared to come to close. As she fought, she moved backwards. She was panting. Exhaustion was slowly taking over her body but she stubbornly refused to give in.

"{I can... I can use...}" Korra started but was cut off by her friend.

"{No! Don't! Don't reveal yourself! I can...-}" something sharp hit Axis's head and knocked her off balance. She landed next to Korra and Tonraq. She was dazed for a few seconds and shook her head to get her focus back. She looked from Korra and her father, to the raiders. They had stopped their attack but created a circle around them. Slowly closing in.

She frowned and sighed deeply. She needed to calm her racing heart. Her gaze fell on a small dagger that Tonraq had behind his belt. Korra noticed what she looked at and shook her head. "{No! Are you insane?! You're too weak to...-}" she had no time to finish her sentence. Axis had already taken the small dagger and now stood between the raiders and her fellow tribe members.

"{I'm sorry Korra... I can't risk you exposing yourself... not yet...}" she looked over her shoulder, gave her friend an reassuring smile and turned her gaze to the raiders before her. She brought the dagger to her wrist and dug the tip of it into her skin. She growled slightly from the pain but it didn't stop her from moving the weapon up. Blood dripped down on the wooden deck and some men stopped moving forward. When she reached the crook of her arm, blood was freely flowing over her wrist and she fell onto one knee.

Her breaths became ragged and short but she had to go on. She couldn't stop now. So she let her injured arm rest on the deck as blood kept pouring from the deep wound. She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"{Spirits... please hear my plea...}" she groaned, she was loosing too much blood too fast. "{Accept my blood sacrifice... and destroy my enemy...}"

The blood that stained the wood seemed to be absorbed and slowly disappeared. Axis groaned and did an attempt to keep her wound closed with her free hand.

The raiders remained silent. Their surroundings were quiet. Too quiet...

"She's bluffing! The bitch is bluffing!" A man screamed and some of the men did a step forward. "Get her! Kill them n...- huark...!" a massive dark spirit had appeared behind him. One of its enormous sharp claws had been forced through the mans chest and grabbed his heart. The spirit pulled back its claw and held the beating organ before devouring it. The man was dead before he hit the deck.

Other dark spirits appeared and attacked the crew of the ship. A gigantic wolf like creature threw itself on three men at the same time. Ripping them to shreds with it's bare teeth. The screams of the man echoed through the darkness of the night. But no one felt pity.

Another Spirit crawled it's way up on the deck. It looked like a giant octopus. It slithered over the wood easily. Its tentacles grabbed two men and latterly squeezed the life out of them. Blood and gore came from their mouths and dripped on the deck. The Spirit then threw their bodies overboard. Another tentacle charged towards the chest of a raider and it dug itself deep into the mans chest. The man's eyes wide in horror, his mouth slightly open but there was no sound. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he was dead.

Korra watched as Axis got back on her feet. She walked over to where the Spirits were fighting. She walked over to the wolf Spirit and laid her hand on it's massive head. She leaned closer to the creature's head and whispered something in it's ear. The wolf nodded and before Korra could even react, the Spirit merged with Axis body.

Axis grew several inches in size. Her eyes were glowing a bright red and her hands changed. They formed into claws. Her teeth became longer, more wolf like. Her merger and transformation became complete. She growled like a wild animal and looked around. Many of the Spirits were already gone. There were only four men left. They send fire and water at her. she dodged the attacks easily now.

She reached the first man. She used her claws to slice his throat, then pushed his aside while he fell to the floor. Squirming around like a little worm.

The second one had created several shards of ice and send them her way. She managed to dodge most of them, but two actually hit target. One in her shoulder, the other just above her right hip. She snarled from the pain but kept charging towards him. She grabbed his shoulders and bared her sharp teeth. Before the man could even register what was happening, those teeth were buried in his neck and ripped away a big piece of his flesh. Leaving the artery in his neck exposed. Blood went everywhere and he also fell onto the deck.

She had no more patience. Her body wouldn't be able to sustain this merger for too long anymore. She grabbed the third man's neck and simply broke it. She stepped over his body once it fell as well.

Only one target remained. He had a tanned skin. Just like her and her fellow warriors behind her. He sat with his back against a wooden wall, his arms up in the air. As if he could stop her with that gesture... she heard his pleas for mercy. She ignored them. A claw wrapped around the man's throat and lifted him off the wooden floor and up in the air. She held her other claw ready to strike while her glowing eyes slid over the man's form. Trying to find a spot to strike.

She tilted her head slightly when her eyes reached his chest. She noticed something. Something she had not seen with any of the others that had been butchered. She saw a golden spark, shining ever so slightly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She sighed deeply and let go of the man's neck. He fell back on the deck and groaned in pain when his body make contact with the hard surface.

Axis turned around and faced Korra and the others. Her eyes became normal again as the wolf Spirit left her body. The claws turned back to hands. Her teeth became that of a regular human being and she shrunk back to her former size as well. Exhausted and drained from energy, she fell to her knees and her body slumped sideways.

Korra and her father rushed to Axis's side. Tonraq pulled the exhausted young woman against with her back against his chest. She groaned in discomfort.

Korra took Axis's damaged arm in her hands and used her healing abilities on the deep cut. She managed to close the wound and it looked like it was a few days old when she was finished. She checked on the other two wounds. The one above her hip and shoulder weren't deep but she healed them anyway. They had at least stopped bleeding once she was finished. The healing drained her energy quickly but she was satisfied with the result.

"{You're fucking insane...}" she muttered and gave her friend a playful slap over one of her cheeks.

Axis chuckled weakly. "{I know...}" she paused, her respiration was shallow and weak. "{Don't look... so worried... I'll be okay...}" she groaned when she tried to move. "{Okay... that... was a... bad idea...}" she sighed deeply. "{Go get your friend... Tonraq can help me get... somewhere more... comfortable...}"

"{She's right, go get Lady Sato. I'll take care of Axis. You already healed my wound and the warriors can heal themselves.}" he smiled reassuringly at Korra.

"{Alright...}" she got back on her feet. "{Axis...?}"

Her friend looked at her while Tonraq helped her back on her feet.

"{Thanks...}"

Axis grinned weakly at her. "{You're welcome...}"

Korra rushed back to the prison. Jumping over the dead bodies her father had left behind when he and his men fought their way to freedom. She used her bending to smelt away the ice from the prison door. She kicked it open and stepped inside. Her eyes had to get used to the darker surroundings. "Korra!" she heard her name, she smiled and walked into the direction it came from. She kneeled down next to the heiress and before she knew it, her lily white arms found a way around her neck.

"Gods you have no idea... are you alright?" she mumbled and slowly pulled back to look at the younger woman. One of her hands moved over the tanned face, to the shoulders and even Korra's torso, to check if she was really alright.

"I fine." She smiled and let the hands of the vixen roam her body to check for injuries.

Asami realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand back again. "Sorry.. I... uh..." she felt a familiar heat crawl it's way up to her cheeks. She felt an arm slide behind her back and one under her knees. She yelped when she was lifted off the floor and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

The Southerner turned and headed to the door again. "You all free. Come." She said to the others that were there. They scrambled to their feet and hesitantly followed the tanned woman who held Asami in her arms as they made their way to the upper deck.

They stepped outside and Asami took in a deep breath. She looked up at the full moon and her eyes welled with tears. She hid her face in the crook of Korra's warm neck as she started to sob. She walked over to the Captains quarters and opened the door and stepped inside. She simply stepped over the Captains dead body and walked to the bed.

She sat down on the piece of furniture with the heiress still in her arms. Korra let her back lean against the headboard of the massive oak bed and laid Asami between her legs. Her face still buried against her neck. Her chest was convulsing violently as she cried out everything that had happened to her. Ever since she was taken from her homeland.

Korra just sat there. Stroking Asami's black hair. Pale arms were wrapped around her waist weakly. Tears soaked the fabric of Korra's sleeveless top but she didn't care. She kissed Asami's forehead tenderly. The heartbreaking sobs slowly subsided and turned into an occasional sniffle. The weak grip that the vixen had around her waist became limp. Her breath became slow but steady.

Korra looked down at the heiress and noticed she had fallen asleep right on top of her. She chuckled softly and turned her gaze to the door when she noticed someone opened it from the other side. It was her father who supported Axis who's arm was around the taller man's neck. She brought a finger to her lips and then pointed at Asami.

Her father nodded and smiled."{Would you mind if she stays here? I wanted to lay her down in the cabin of the ship's first mate, but... the spirits kinda... left it in a way that we need to clean it up in order to make it liveable again.}" Tonraq said in a whispering tone.

"{Of course, not a problem.}" Korra said and covered Asami and herself with the silken bed sheets.

"{Apparently there were several screw members hiding in there... the Spirits found them anyway.}" Axis said and snickered. She winced when Tonraq helped her sit down on a chair.

He and two others took the wooden bed from the first mate's cabin and placed it in the captains quarters. They placed it next to a window not far from where Korra and Asami were. It was stationed in the opposite corner of the other bed close to the door.

Tonraq helped to undress Axis and used bandages on the wounds that Korra had healed to the best of her abilities. She groaned and bit the inside of her cheek as he worked on her. He smiled reassuring at her once he was done. Almost her entire torso was covered in bandages. Which included her bindings around her breasts.

"{You should get some rest. Me and the men will question the last crew member that you left alive.}" he said and looked at Axis who nodded. "{We'll see what he has to say and put him to work.}" he placed a water pouch next to Axis, walked over to the two on the other bed and left two with them. "{I'll see you girls later.}" he said with a smile and headed out the door, closing it behind him.


	5. Chapter 4 rewritten

**AN: Hello my fellow readers.**

**First of all, I wanted to say thank you for all your support :)**

**I appreciate it very much!**

**When I posted chapter 4 of Slavery today, I received a review with several comments about how disappointing the latest chapter was.**

**He/she gave me several pointer of why and when I re read the chapter, I though he was right about one thing.**

**The fight between our heroes and the bad guys.**

**It lacked and it is why I rewrote this chapter and added more information.**

**Please note it is still extremely violent.**

**I will leave both chapters on so new readers will be able to compare both chapters.**

**I'd like you all to tell me which of the two you prefer best. This one right here: the chapter I rechecked and is a lot longer and where the fight is an actual challenge.**

**Or the original one.**

**Thank you all and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts and your opinion about the two chapters :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - rewritten

The fight continued. Axis and Korra on the upper deck. Her father and the rest below deck. The men fought their way up, leaving dead in their wake. Bodies of dead raiders spread all over the ship.

Tonraq used his amazing water bending skill to slice his way through anything that came on his path. He needed to go to his daughter and her friend. He knew they were capable to fight but his parental instincts still roared inside him. If anything happened to either of them... he'd never forgive himself.

Axis might not been his blood, but the young woman meant a great deal to the proud Chief. He and had found her many years ago. Alone. Abandoned. Scared. He noticed by her tanned skin that, at least, one of her parents had been from the water tribe. Her dark blue irises, surrounded by a small circle of turquoise had warmed his heart. She was three years older than Korra. The two became close friends and together they trained hard to become the women they are today.

They finally made it to the upper deck. The scene before him was exactly what he had expected. Korra used her ice sword to slice a man's throat. He fell to the floor and reached to his neck. His hands did a desperate attempt to keep his life essence from escaping. A total failure.

Axis used a mix of her water bending abilities and swordsmanship. Chopping off an arm here, slicing off an arm there. He even witnessed her decapitating a man with a single blow. She was almost completely covered in blood and she enjoyed every second of it.

He looked over at Korra again. She was covered in less blood but the amount of defeated enemies that surrounded her, made both women equally skilled in battle. Although many victims of his daughter were still alive. Barely. But still alive. For now. Axis learned from a young age how to take a life. She seemed to have the extraordinary ability to find new ways to kill her victims.

To be honest, he couldn't blame them either. What he had heard from Korra. What these men had done to their captive. This punishment was something they had coming to them.

"{Dad! It's about time! I thought we'd run out of scum to kill before you'd be able to join us!}" she snickered but had to move sideways to dodge a blast of fire. "{Fuck...!}"

He grinned. "{Have a little faith in your old man Korra!}" he chuckled and created a small, but extremely sharp, piece of ice with a little water from his pouch. He send it towards the firebender and the piece of ice dug a way deep into his chest. He immediately fell to the ground. After he twitched a few more times, he was dead.

The water tribe warriors fought hard. The raiders had several benders of their own. Although the earthbenders were useless out at sea. There were quite a few fire and waterbenders among them. Some warriors had severe burns on their hands, arms and chest.

They fought bravely and with the power of the Full Moon, they were able to take many raiders down. But eight against an entire crew of raiders were too many and slowly, their energy began to fade.

Korra send sharp pieces of ice into almost any direction. Unfortunately for her, a water bender used the force of her throw to redirect it right back. The shard missed her at less then an inch. She heard a deep groan that came from behind and saw her father reach for his left shoulder. "{Dad! NO!}" she turned around and rushed to her father's aid, leaving Axis to fend for her own. He groaned in discomfort and clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from screaming.

"Axis! AXIS!" Korra screamed her friend's name, a hand pressed firmly against his bleeding wound.

"{Kinda... busy!}" Axis answered, growling at anyone who dared to come to close. As she fought, she moved backwards. She was panting. Exhaustion was slowly taking over her body but she stubbornly refused to give in.

"{I can... I can use...}" Korra started but was cut off by her friend.

"{No! Don't! Don't reveal yourself! I can...-}" something sharp hit Axis's head and knocked her off balance. She landed next to Korra and Tonraq. She was dazed for a few seconds and shook her head to get her focus back. She looked from Korra and her father, to the raiders. They had stopped their attack but created a circle around them. Slowly closing in.

She frowned and sighed deeply. She needed to calm her racing heart. Her gaze fell on a small dagger that Tonraq had behind his belt. Korra noticed what she looked at and shook her head. "{No! Are you insane?! You're too weak to...-}" she had no time to finish her sentence. Axis had already taken the small dagger and now stood between the raiders and her fellow tribe members.

"{I'm sorry Korra... I can't risk you exposing yourself... not yet...}" she looked over her shoulder, gave her friend a reassuring smile and turned her gaze to the raiders before her. She brought the dagger to her wrist and dug the tip of it into her skin. She growled slightly from the pain but it didn't stop her from moving the weapon up. Blood dripped down on the wooden deck and some men stopped moving forward. When she reached the crook of her arm, blood was freely flowing over her wrist and she fell onto one knee.

Her breaths became ragged and short but she had to go on. She couldn't stop now. So she let her injured arm rest on the deck as blood kept pouring from the deep wound. She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"{Spirits... please hear my plea...}" she groaned, she was loosing too much blood too fast. "{Accept my blood sacrifice... and destroy my enemy...}"

The blood that stained the wood seemed to be absorbed and slowly disappeared. Axis groaned and did an attempt to keep her wound closed with her free hand.

The raiders remained silent. Their surroundings were quiet. Too quiet...

"She's bluffing! The bitch is bluffing!" A man screamed and some of the men did a step forward. "Get her! Kill them n...- huark...!" a massive dark spirit had appeared behind him. One of its enormous sharp claws had been forced through the mans chest and grabbed his heart. The spirit pulled back its claw and held the beating organ before devouring it. The man was dead before he hit the deck.

Other dark spirits appeared and attacked the crew of the ship. A gigantic wolf like creature threw itself on three men at the same time. Ripping them to shreds with it's bare teeth. The screams of the man echoed through the darkness of the night. But no one felt pity.

Another Spirit crawled it's way up on the deck. It looked like a giant octopus. It slithered over the wood easily. Its tentacles grabbed two men and latterly squeezed the life out of them. Blood and gore came from their mouths and dripped on the deck. The Spirit then threw their bodies overboard. Another tentacle charged towards the chest of a raider and it dug itself deep into the mans chest. The man's eyes wide in horror, his mouth slightly open but there was no sound. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he was dead.

Korra watched as Axis got back on her feet. She walked over to where the Spirits were fighting. She walked over to the wolf Spirit and laid her hand on it's massive head. She leaned closer to the creature's head and whispered something in it's ear. The wolf nodded and before Korra could even react, the Spirit merged with Axis body.

Axis grew several inches in size. Her eyes were glowing a bright red and her hands changed. They formed into claws. Her teeth became longer, more wolf like. Her merger and transformation became complete. She growled like a wild animal and looked around. There were a dozen men left. They send fire and water at her. She dodged the attacks easily now.

She was about to strike down the first when a fire whip wrapped itself around her injured arm. She screamed in agony as the fire burned her flesh. She looked around to see where it came from and her eyes stopped at a tall, bulky and fierce man. His clothes and uniform showed his status as first mate. She could see why.

The captain had looked intimidating, but this man made even her heart skip a beat or two. Her eyes grew wide in horror when she was yanked into his direction. She landed not far from the man's feet. He raised one of his massive arms in the air and brought it down with immense force. Something sharp pierced its way through her clothes and straight into her shoulder. She cried out in pain once again. The man pulled back and with that, the weapon he held. It was thin, short but incredibly sharp.

He raised one of his boots and aimed it at her head. The clear intension to turn her head in nothing but mush. Before the boot could hit it's target, she rolled aside. Just in time. A second later and her head would've been another stain on the wooden deck. She scrambled back onto her own two feet and tried to put as much distance between him and her as she could.

She groaned and looked down at her injured arm. Scorched flesh decorated her skin.

Two crew member thought they could seize the opportunity to take Axis down and broke free from the rest. Yes, Axis was injured but she still held the power of the Wolf spirit in her. She took out the first by slicing his throat and the other by sending a powerful punch against his throat. Breaking the bones of his neck instantly.

Two down, several more to go... she was panting from exhaustion. Sweat formed on her forehead and all the muscles in her body seemed to be on fire. Her body wouldn't sustain the merger with the Spirit for too long.

"Don't attack until I say so!" she heard the man bark the command to the left over crew behind him. "Katan! Get your ass here!" he barked again to someone else.

"I'm here Garuh, where do you need me." Katan asked, judging by his uniform, he was the ships quarter master. He wore a navy blue uniform, a clear sign for water tribe descendants. Two wolf tails hung next to his face and the rest of his hair hung loosely over his shoulders.

"Heal the men and take care of the Spirits that are left, I'll deal with this brat... and rid the world of her diseased kin!" he said and pulled out a massive two handed sword.

Axis frowned and swallowed hard. She noticed how this Katan used the power of the Moon to his own advantage. He was clearly a powerful water bending Master. Some Spirits had already disappeared. One of the bigger ones tried to attack the water bender but he easily dodged the Spirits attack and used a mix of several water attacks to kill the Spirit.

Garuh now focussed on Axis. She pulled out one of her own swords and tried to deflect his powerful attacks with her agile body. He was strong and tall. But that also made him slower. She dodged another of his attacks by quickly turning to the side. She hadn't expected Garuh to suddenly change his mind halfway through and used the handle of his sword to hit one of Axis's shoulder blades.

She had heard a loud crack and howled in pain. The impact had been so powerfull that it send her straight back to where Korra and her father were. The pain clouded her brain and her sight was blurry for a moment. The wolf Spirit left her body and she turned back to normal.

She scrambled back on her feet. She stood unstable between Garuh and the only family she had left in the world. She had expected the man to come for her but he had remained where he was.

He had a wicked grin plastered on his face and dropped his sword. "It's time to end our little game..." he smirked and moved his hand in a way that would create an electric charge.

_No..._ her eyes grew wide in fear. She felt as if she world had stopped spinning when he send the powerful electric charge their way.

Something or more like, someone, moved and stood between her and Garuh. Korra pointed two fingers forward. She let out an agonizing scream when she let the electricity flow through her arm, down to the stomach, back up to her other arm and finally out of her body. She redirected the lighting back to where it came from.

Garuh's eyes had grown wide as his own attack was used against him. The powerful charge hit him directly in the chest and send him flying backwards. He was dead before he knew what hit him.

Katan had taken out another Spirit when he witnessed how the young woman redirected Garuh's lighting. "{That's impossible... only a firebender is able to...}" he frowned when it hit him. "{I guess I'll be the one to take down the Avatar}" he said and grinned. His body moved smoothly like the water he was bending. He created spikes with ice and send it to the two young women.

Axis created a wall of ice to protect them. She sat next to Korra who groaned in discomfort. "{Are you insane...?!}" Axis shrieked. "{You did this only once before! You should've just..-}" she was cut short when a ice lance hit their wall and broke off a piece.

Korra was panting, drops of sweat slid down her face as she looked her friend in the eye. She smiled warmly. "{If you think I'd let you die... you're fucking insane...}" she groaned and got back on her two feet. "{Come on... }" Axis nodded and got up as well.

Both women took a defensive stance. Korra had both hands raised while Axis had only one. The look of determination present on both their faces. They heard Katan command some men to charge forward. Which they did. Four broke free from the rest. Weapons ready and fuelled by anger.

Axis dodged a sword by moving to the side like she had done with Garuh earlier. This time she was faster and dug her sword in the man's back before he could turn around. She swiftly turned around to face another but he was to close already. She had no time to react fast enough. She saw the sword come and took a final deep breath and closed her eyes. Ready for the pain that would come.

It never came. She opened her eyes again and noticed that her attacker was frozen in ice. She looked over her shoulder and noticed how Tonraq and Darkan, another warrior, both stood their ground. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' at both of them. Korra had used a small ice dagger to take out one of her attackers. He laid on the deck, hands firmly pressed against his neck as blood oozed out a wound. She was still busy deflecting other attacks he threw at her.

Tonraq stepped in and helped his daughter. He froze the man's feet to the deck, immobilizing him and then took him out with a punch in the face.

The four of them now stood before Katan. He narrowed his eyes but before he could even summon water for another attack, Darkan, Tonraq, Korra and Axis all moved in sync. Creating a massive wave that send the water bending master against a wall. Water enclosed his body and froze him in place. His entire body, except his face, was covered in solid ice.

The four tribe members then turned to the remaining raiders. They threw down their weapons in defeat. The Avatar along with a Voodoo Master and two water bending Masters during a full Moon was too much of a risk.

Darkan grinned and nodded in satisfaction. He was about to walk towards the raiders when he let out an agonizing scream. Something had hit him. Something sharp and made of metal. He looked at his shoulder and pulled out something sharp. He noticed a green substance that covered the little dagger. _Poison..._

A second later, he felt like every artery in his body would explode. As if every muscle in his body was on fire. Korra and her father looked at him and saw how he took a fighting position.

"{Someone's bloodbending him...}" Axis said and before she could utter another word, the same happened to her. "ARGH!" her injured shoulder was forced to bend in ways that were incredibly painful. She took out her other sword with a scream of pain that echoed over the ship.

Korra watched in horror as Darkan, Axis and even her father were forced in a fighting stance. They surrounded her. Korra shook her head in disbelief. "{No... no! I won't fight you!}" she looked around, fear took a hold onto her heart. None of the crew members seemed to bloodbend them. Then who was it that was doing this?

"Well well well... I never thought I'd live the day to see the Avatar..." a honey sweet voice said. The sound of footsteps could be heard. Slowly, a woman emerged one of the doors that would lead to the lower decks. She wore boots with high heels. A tight leather pants. A loose shirts that showed off her cleavage perfectly. And a captains hat with a dark red feather. Her hair as black as the night. Lips red as rubies. A flawless pale skin with green eyes that were fixed on the young Avatar before her.

Korra looked at the woman. Her eyes wide in shock. "Who..."

The woman smiled amused. "My name is June... I was the captain's wife." She said and did a few steps closer. "What's done is done Avatar..." she grinned wickedly and moved her arms smoothly through the air. Axis, Tonraq and Darkan all attacked her.

Korra dove forward and escaped the attacks of the trio. She dodged the attacks to the best of her ability but she knew she couldn't possibly win.

She summoned water to help her and she managed to freeze her fathers feet, all the way up to his knees, to the deck and immobilized him.

_One... two more..._ the thought and turned her attention to Darkan. He tried to grab her by the throat. Her quick reflexes allowed her to move aside, she then grabbed his arm and send him flying over her shoulder. He landed with a loud bang and she then instantly froze his body but left his head so he was able to breathe.

She was a second to late when she turned to Axis. A sword pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain and quickly pulled back. The tip of the sword was removed as she moved backwards. She brought a hand to her injured shoulder. Her eyes locked with those that belonged to her friend. She saw tears that streamed over her cheeks. "{K-kill... m...e...}" she forced herself to speak.

Korra shook her head. "{No!}" she dodged another attack and stepped backwards. She forgot that Darkan laid on the deck and she fell backwards when she tripped over his frozen body.

She tried to get up but the tip of Axis sword now pushed against her chest. She looked up. Her friend had her eyes clenched shut. She refused to see how she'd murder the younger woman.

"Goodbye, Avatar." June said and motioned with her hands up in the air.

Axis raised her other sword and readied herself for the final blow. Her breath was fast, shallow. She felt like her heart would explode.

Suddenly, out of the blue. She regained control over her body. She blinked, confused. She looked down at Korra who looked equally confused. "{What...}"

They heard the woman groan in discomfort and they both turned their gaze towards her. An arm was wrapped around her neck and someone held her in place from behind.

Korra recognized the man. He was the one that had taken her from the prison and to the captain earlier. Her relief was short lived when June started to get the upper hand. She clawed at his neck and face.

The young Avatar quickly got onto her feet and rushed to the man's aid. She used her fist to punch against the woman's chest. Hitting her wherever she could. She heard her groan in pain but had reached to her belt. She held a small dagger in her hand and Korra watched in horror when she drove that dagger into the man behind her.

He slumped backwards and June was finally free from his choking grasp. She wanted to turn the dagger towards the Avatar and almost succeeded. She suddenly stopped moving and stood frozen. Her eyes fixed on the younger woman before her. She looked down and took a deep shuddering breath. Korra held a dagger of her own and had pierced the blade deep into the other woman's chest. Right through her heart.

She took a step backwards and watched as the woman slowly slid down onto the deck. Eyes wide in disbelief.

Korra panted. Her chest was hurting and her heart seemed like it wanted to escape from her chest. It felt like it was beating against her ribs and she fell down on her knees.

She saw that her father froze the rest of the crew in place. Not giving them a chance to rise up against them as well. He had freed Darkan as well to help him.

"{We won...}" she sighed, her heart started to beat slower. "{Axis... we...}" she turned her gaze to her friend who laid motionless on the deck. Korra felt sick and rushed to her side. She knelt down and took her in her arms. With the last of her strength, she tried to heal Axis worst injury. The deep cut in her arm. It closed, slowly, and the bleeding finally stopped. She turned her attention to the shoulder wound. She managed to stop the bleeding but lacked the strength to close the wound.

Tears fell on her friends face as she laid motionless on her lap. "{Please don't die... please...}" she cried bitter tears which fell on Axis clothes and face. Her body shivered violently as she rocked back and forth while she held Axis in her arms.

Suddenly, she heard a groan. She looked at Axis's face who slowly opened her eyes. Once she opened them fully, she smiled up at the young Avatar. "{Heh... you're soaking my... clothes...}"

Korra let out a hearty chuckle and smiled relieved. "{You scared the shit out of me!}"

"{You don't get rid of me... that easily... Avutar...}" she groaned and let out a deep sigh. Tonraq made his way over to the two women while Darkan helped the other warriors.

He smiled at his daughter and at Axis. He let out a sigh of relief. "{Go release the prisoners Korra... I'll take care of Axis}"

Korra looked from Axis to Tonraq and back. Her friend nodded. "{Go on, I'll be fine... I'll be here... when you... come back.}"

"{Alright then...}" she got back on her feet. "{Axis...?}"

Axis looked at her, a weak but bright smile present on her face.

"{Thanks...}"

Axis grinned weakly at her. "{You're welcome...}"

Korra rushed back to the prison. Jumping over the dead bodies her father had left behind when he and his men fought their way to freedom. She used her bending to smelt away the ice from the prison door. She kicked it open and stepped inside. Her eyes had to get used to the darker surroundings. "Korra!" she heard her name, she smiled and walked into the direction it came from. She kneeled down next to the heiress and before she knew it, lily white arms found a way around her neck.

"Gods you have no idea... are you alright?" she mumbled and slowly pulled back to look at the younger woman. One of her hands moved to her tanned face. Soft fingertips stroke the skin of her cheeks. They moved to her jaw, then to her neck. She heard a gasp come from the other woman.

"Korra! You're... injured!" she put a pale hand over the Avatar's shoulder that had been pierced by Axis's sword.

She let out a soft groan when the heiress touched the wound. "I fine. It not... hurt too bad..." she lied and forced a smile.

Asami moved her hand to Korra's torso, her eyes fixed on her chest to make sure there were no other wounds. She eventually realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand back. "Sorry.. I... uh..." she felt a familiar heat crawl it's way up to her cheeks. She felt an arm slide behind her back, another one under her knees and yelped when she was lifted off of the floor.

Korra felt a sharp sting in her shoulder when she lifted Asami off of the wooden floor but she didn't care. She felt a new burst of energy when she held the woman in her arms.

The Southerner turned and headed to the door again. "You all free. Come." She said to the others that were there. They scrambled to their feet and hesitantly followed the tanned woman who held Asami in her arms as they made their way to the upper deck.

They stepped outside and Asami took in a deep breath. She looked up at the full moon and her eyes welled with tears. She hid her face in the crook of Korra's warm neck as she started to sob. She walked over to the Captains quarters, opened the door and stepped inside. She simply stepped over the Captains dead body and walked to the bed.

She sat down on the piece of furniture with the heiress still in her arms. Korra let her back lean against the headboard of the massive oak bed and laid Asami between her legs. Her face still buried against her neck. Her chest was convulsing violently as she cried out everything that had happened to her. Ever since she was taken from her homeland.

Korra just sat there. Stroking Asami's black hair. Pale arms were wrapped around her waist weakly. Tears soaked the fabric of Korra's sleeveless top but she didn't care. She kissed Asami's forehead tenderly. The heartbreaking sobs slowly subsided and turned into an occasional sniffle. The weak grip that the vixen had around her waist became limp. Her breath became slow but steady.

Korra looked down at the heiress and noticed she had fallen asleep right on top of her. She chuckled softly and turned her gaze to the door when she noticed someone opened it from the other side. It was her father who supported Axis who's arm was around the taller man's neck. She brought a finger to her lips and then pointed at Asami.

Her father nodded and smiled."{Would you mind if she stays here? I wanted to lay her down in the cabin of the ship's first mate, but... the spirits kinda... left it in a way that we need to clean it up in order to make it liveable again.}" Tonraq said in a whispering tone.

"{Of course, not a problem.}" Korra said and covered Asami and herself with the silken bed sheets.

"{Apparently there were several crew members hiding in there... the Spirits found them anyway.}" Axis said and snickered. She winced when Tonraq helped her sit down on a chair.

He and two others took the wooden bed from the first mate's cabin and placed it in the captains quarters. They placed it next to a window not far from where Korra and Asami were. It was stationed in the opposite corner of the other bed and close to the door.

Tonraq helped to undress Axis and used bandages on the wounds that Korra had healed to the best of her abilities. She groaned and bit the inside of her cheek as he worked on her. He smiled reassuring at her once he was done. Almost her entire torso was covered in bandages. Which included her bindings around her breasts.

"{You should get some rest. Me and the men will question the remaining crew members that surrendered.}" he said and looked at Axis who nodded. "{We'll see what they have to say and lock them up once we're done.}" he placed a water pouch next to Axis, walked over to the two on the other bed and left two with them. "{I'll see you girls later.}" he said with a smile and headed out the door, closing it behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again readers!**

**Answer question time!**

**Question by Howy: 1. I loved the fight i liked axis merging with the spirit is she the only one who can do that or anyone?**

**2\. Also is axis interested in korra romanticly**

**Answer: 1 Axis can merge with Spirits and because she's a Voodoo Master ((I am aware that it does not exist in LoK, but this is an AU and a FF :P )) she's able to summon spirits to help her and can choose which abilty she will be using from that certain spirit.**

**2\. Axis feels love for Korra yeah, no doubt, but its more complicated than that. Axis was pretty much Korra's only friend when she grew up in this story. When Korra became a teenager and had raging hormones going insane inside her body, Axis was there to teach her what she needed to know. Its a sort of, friends with benefits thing but with actual feelings tossed in the mix. Axis wants Korra to be happy and she doesnt care in what way she can bring her friend that happyness.**

**Many worried Guest readers: This will be a Korrasami fic! No worries!**

**Lee: Thanks for your review again, its was appreciated. For now I am pausing with battle scenes because I am almost 100% sure there wont be any anymore in this story. If I, in the future, plan on making any, I'm sure to let you know :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and PM's :) they are very appreciated!**

**Warning: tiny bit of sexual themes coming.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hours passed by while the three young women slept peacefully. The sun had already set for several hours when Korra woke up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. Her gaze slid through their quarters and stopped at Axis's empty bed.

She looked down at Asami who was still sleeping peacefully. She chuckled and gently lifted the vixen's head off of her torso and placed it tenderly on top of a soft pillow. She sat at the edge of the bed for a few seconds before she got up. She grabbed the water pouch that had fallen onto the floor and uncorked it. She eagerly drank from the liquid and sighed satisfied. She put the cork back in and placed the pouch next to Asami so she could easily reach it if needed.

The captain's corpse had been removed. Judging from the blood trail that started at the desk and went all the way up to the door. She opened the door and stepped outside. Closing it behind her again as silently as she could. She looked around the deck and smiled when she saw Axis standing next to the wooden banister of the ship. Her eyes towards the ocean. She noticed that there were two sacks laying at her feet as she made her way over to her friend.

"{Morning...}" she said and wrapped her arms around her friends waist.

"{Morning to you too sleepyhead...}" Axis said. She looked over her shoulder back at Korra, a bright smile present on her face. She turned around in the Avatar's arms. She had her left arm in a triangular bandage. "{Your father pieced my shoulder blade back together but I'm not allowed to do any heavy lifting for the coming weeks.}"

Korra's eyes saddened as they roamed over her friends injured body. She bit her lower lip anxiously. She saw the bloodied bandages around Axis's shoulder where Garuh's weapon had pierced her flesh. Her gaze slid down over her arms and to her forearm that rested in the sling. It was wrapped in bandages as well. she had managed to close the deep cut and stop the bleeding but she had found no time to treat her burn wounds.

"{I'm so... sorry Axis...}" she whispered, her voice cracked from emotion.

Her friend blinked confused. "{What for...?}" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"{All this...}" she said and gestured to her wrapped up arm.

Axis looked at her arm and then back at her friend. "{Korra... I was aware of the risks when I decided to join you.}" she put her hand under Korra's chin and forced her to look at her. "{I'm not sorry, and neither should you.}"

Korra felt tears burn in her eyes. Her hands moved up and cupped Axis's face. Her friend knew what was coming and closed her eyes when the Avatar brought their lips together in a deep kiss.

Axis had to lean down as the kiss deepened. Her arm wrapped around Korra's waist and pulled her closer. She felt her lips part and slipped her soft tongue in the welcoming mouth of her younger friend.

Korra moaned silently as their tongues touched. She took a deep breath through her nose and pushed her body against the taller woman's form. Her arms now wrapped around the others neck. She felt an aching throb between her thighs the longer they continued.

Axis eventually pulled back and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

The shorter woman had a deep blush on her face but didn't had the intention to move away. They held each other and stayed like this for a few more minutes. She was the first to break the silence. "{I had a dream about us...}"

Axis began stroking Korra's back with the hand of her healthy arm. "{Tell me about it...}"

"{I relived the night we had two weeks ago...}" she muttered.

Axis swallowed again. She nodded absentmindedly. "{You... did enjoy it... didn't you?}" she asked hesitantly.

"{I did, yes.}" she whispered. "{And all the other times it happened as well...}"

Axis chuckled softly and scratched the back of Korra's neck playfully. "{We'll be docking at Roku's Island today... there are hot springs...}" she nipped at Korra's neck before she continued. "{I can make you feel good again...}" she said with a seductive tone. She felt her friend shiver.

"{Y-yes... I'd... like that...}" she kissed Axis's lips swiftly before she stepped back. They gazed at each other before the taller woman broke eye contact and focussed on the sacks that laid near her feet.

She kicked the one at her right and smiled. "{This one's yours. I took the liberty to loot your kills for you, after I was done with my own.}"

Korra smiled happily and took the sack from the wooden surface. "{Heavy. I guess we did well.}" she hung the sack over her healthy shoulder. "{I'll go check on our guest. You coming too?}"

She shook her head. "{Nah, I'll stay here for a while. I'm enjoying the sunshine.}" she said with a grin. "{I'll check the galley later to see if there's any grub left. I'll tell them to bring some to you two.}"

"{Thanks, I'll be seeing you later then.}" she said, turned around and headed back to their quarters.

When she entered, Asami was still asleep. Her pale arms wrapped around one of the pillows. She smiled at the heiress and took the time to take in the woman's features. She sat down on the edge of the bed and filled a cup with water from the pouch. She put the pouch back next to Asami who pushed her face just a little bit more against the pillow she held.

Korra chuckled and bend the water from the cup onto her right hand. It started to glow again and she brought it to the wound of her left shoulder. She sighed in relief when the water touched her skin. The stinging pain she had felt subsided immediately.

She worked on the wound a little longer. The gentle motions of her hand and the healing water had a much needed soothing effect. Her gaze turned to the heiress when she felt her stir under the sheets.

A deep sigh followed and ever so slowly, her eyes started to open up. She blinked a few times and her eyes eventually stopped on Korra who was smiling brightly at her. Asami couldn't help but smile back. "Morning..." she whispered. Her throat felt rather dry and she had some trouble to swallow.

"Morning..." Korra gently pushed the water pouch a little closer to the black haired beauty.

"thank you." She mumbled, her voice sounded a bit raspy. She quickly chugged down the fresh water and her throat felt instantly better. She cleared her throat and settled the pouch back next her on the bed. She sat with her back against the headboard. She was still wearing Korra's parka that the younger woman had given her some days ago.

"How you feel now?" Korra asked as she continued to work on her shoulder.

"Better, much better even." She smiled warmly at the Southerner.

"Good... I happy to hear... that." She bent the water back in the small cup that stood on the nightstand. "Hungry?" she asked and shifted into the lotus position on the bed.

Asami reached to her stomach, which growled by the slightest mention of food, with one hand and blushed. "A bit... sorry."

Korra chuckled and raised her hand. "No sorry. Axis come with food."

Asami tilted her head slightly sideways. "Who's Axis...?"

"Oh... uh... she my best friend. She help... uhm... {save... damnit...} she help, us." Korra was struggling to find the right words.

She blinked surprised. "She did? I didn't see her with the others...-"

The vixen was cut off with a knock on the door. Both heads turned towards the door that was opened from the other side. Axis poked her head through the door. "{Room service is here!}" she had a wide grin on her face and pushed against the door to open it just a little further. Two water tribe warriors came in and placed three trays of food on the desk that stood in the middle of the big room. They got out right afterwards again. Leaving the three women to their meals.

Axis had already stepped inside before the door was closed. She headed towards the two girls that sat on the bed. Dark blue and turquoise met emerald green. "Hello Miss Sato, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled down at the black haired beauty and reached her a hand.

Asami looked up at the tall woman. She slowly reached her hand to the other and Axis took the lily white hand in her darker one. "I... uh... i-it's a pleasure... yes..." Axis let go of her hand and the heiress slowly placed it back on her lap. She let her eyes linger on the Southerner's face a little longer. They noticed a small piercing just below her lower lip. She also noticed an earring, that had a small feather attached to it, in her right earlobe.

Axis gave a tray to both Korra and Asami before she sat down on a chair that she had pulled closer to the bed. "You look like you've seen a Dark Spirit." She mentioned to the heiress who blinked rapidly.

"S-sorry... I didn't know that you spoke my language..." she blushed again and looked at the tray of food on her lap instead.

"Thought as much... it's alright, I don't really get the chance to use it."

Korra poked her friends ribs. "{Stop talking so fast! I can't follow if you do.}" she muttered and poked her roasted fish with the fork she had been given.

Axis stuck out her tongue. "{I've told you several times before to continue your studies! Not my fault that you refused to learn from me after I thought you the basics.}"

Korra wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words for a justified response. Instead she grumbled something under her breath and consumed her food faster than she should.

Asami giggled softly. "No idea what that was about... but it sounded funny.."

Axis smirked and ate her food slowly. "She's just being a baby."

"Not true!" Korra said and poked Axis's arm with her fork.

She yelped from the sudden attack. "You'll pay for that..." she had a playful grin plastered on her face. "{Once we get to the hot springs...}"

Korra felt her cheeks burn and had a little trouble with swallowing the piece of food she had in her mouth. "T-t-th...e h-hot spr...ings... y-yes... eheheh..." she muttered and turned her focus on Asami instead. "Y-you want... come t-too?"

Axis raised an eyebrow at her friend. The corners of her mouth curled amused. To avoid embarrassing her friend even more, she kept her mouth shut.

"There are hot springs on the Island we're heading...?" she asked surprised.

"We're only going there to restock on fresh drinking water and food. Before we head of to the Earth Kingdom, where your parents will be eagerly awaiting your arrival..." Axis assured her. "And Korra is right, you should come." She smiled genuine at the heiress and meant what she said.

She returned the smile. "I might... but I'll rest a bit more. My body does need some extra hours of rest. I'll come and find you two after a short nap."

The trio remained in their quarters a little longer. Axis laughed each time when Korra tried to speak the common tongue and made mistakes. Asami simply smiled warmly at the young southerner and told her the correct words, which Korra then repeated. Of course to great amusement for the other two.

An hour later and Asami had positioned herself with some pillows behind her back as she listened how the two friends argued over what Water Tribe dish was best. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and it took the other two a little while before they even noticed.

They decided to head out and gathered some small essentials before they silently slipped out of the door. They checked on Tonraq and asked him if he needed their help. He shook his head and told them to enjoy their time on the island. They had surely deserved it. Axis had wrote down some words on a small piece of parchment. She asked Tonraq to give it to Asami once the heiress would feel fit enough to follow them.

So they did. They left the ship and walked over the docks. On the path that would lead them to the volcano if they would continue straight forward.

Halfway they turned right and found themselves surrounded by lush forest. The trail went on for another fifteen minutes before they finally arrived at the hot springs.

It was an amazing sight. There were several different plateaus on different levels. The ones that were at their level had the best temperatures to bathe in. They were all connected by small streams or little waterfalls.

They decided to take one that had a small waterfall that connected the little spring to the one a level higher. Axis knelt down on one knee and put a hand into the water. "{Perfect...}" she muttered before she stood up straight again. She turned around and was about to say something. Whatever the words had been that she planned to say, they were lost when Korra's lips locked with hers in a passionate kiss.

The taller woman lost her balance and they both tumbled backwards and landed in the warm water.

Neither of them cared and both were lost in their own little world. Exchanging feverish kisses. Hands roamed over clothes that were quickly removed and tossed aside. Axis groaned when she had to lift her injured arm to get rid of her shirt but she quickly turned her focus back to the younger woman before her. She felt two hands that cupped her face and pulled her down. "{Promise me... promise me you'll always stay with me A...xis...}"

Axis felt a momentarily hesitation from her friend's side when she mentioned her name. She choose to ignore it and nodded. "{I promise...}"

Lips crashed together again. Bodies were pressed tightly against one another as they continued their passionate game between two lovers.

Asami woke up an hour after the two Southerners had left. She got up slowly and groaned. She still felt a bit tired but wouldn't want to miss out on the hot springs either. She made her way over to the door and walked out with a little trouble. She looked around the deck and waved at Tonraq who waved back once he noticed her. He gestured her to come to him and she walked over to Korra's father.

He handed her the small piece of parchment that Axis had given him. She was surprised but smiled when she saw that it was written on it. Axis had left behind a little route description so she would find them easier. She thanked Tonraq and made her way over to the docks. Her legs still a bit wobbly. She needed to get used to it again, being on land and walking around in general.

As she followed the same path that the other two had walked on earlier, she kept an eye on her surroundings. The island was beautiful. Tall trees. Thick bushes. Birds that sang somewhere hidden in the tree tops. She turned a right and made her way through the bushes.

As she moved aside a branch, her eyes fell onto something she had not expected to see. She saw the two Southerners. Their arms around one another. Scratch marks decorated Axis's back. Their breasts were pressed together as they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Soft lips moved to Korra's neck and nibbled on a particular ticklish point of her skin. She giggled softly and opened her eyes. Sapphires locked with Emeralds. They eyes of both girls were wide in shock and Korra felt like her heart stopped beating.

* * *

**AN: I understood many readers think this isnt a Korrasami ff, it is, no worries :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again readers!**

**Hope your weekend is going well :)**

**I wanted to make sure and let everyone know that this is going to be Korrasami, no worries, Axis and Korra don't have a relationship.**

**There we go, thats out of the way!**

**Question: Korra can bloodbend?**

**Answer: Oh yes, she can, she's a waterbender after all, and the Avatar. And yes, she did bloodbend the Captain before ending his life :)**

**Sorry if I skipped any questions, please let me know if I have!**

**Hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I did enjoy writing it :)**

**Thanks for reading! PMing! and reviewing!**

**Dont be shy and let me know what you think, what you'd like to see. If I like the idea, I might add it to the story.**

**Don't forget to review! They are food for my writers soul xP**

**Love you all and see you soon!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Asami's breath was caught in her throat. Her eyes fixed on the scenery in front of her. Her mouth hung open just the slightest. She couldn't stop staring at the two Southerners. She eventually took a deep shuddering breath. Realizing what she was doing. She took a step backwards. "I... I'm s-sorry I... I di-didn't mean to..."

"Wait... Asami...! Watch out!" Korra yelled at her. There were hot springs located behind the heiress but the damage was done before she knew it.

Asami took another step backwards and tripped over the spring's edge. She lost her balance, her back hit the edge hard before she landed in the water with a loud splash.

"{Fuck! Come on!}" Korra broke free from Axis and rushed over to the edge to pull herself out. "{She can't swim!}"

The springs weren't deep, but for someone who can't swim, even a four feet deep hot spring seems like an ocean.

Axis got out and rushed after Korra who had already jumped into the pond where Asami had fallen into. She grabbed the heiress with both hands and ignored the stinging pain that came from her shoulder.

The black haired beauty arose from the water coughing up water and gasping for air. Korra's arms were wrapped around her frame and Asami held onto her for dear life. "I... I'm... s-sorry Korra... I d-didn't..." she spluttered and whimpered in pain when she moved one of her arms. "It... hurts..." she had hit the edge with more force than she thought and started to hyperventilate.

Korra guided her to the edge and gently helped her to sit down. She placed a warm hand on Asami's chest, just below her neck. "Slow... breath... slow..." she whispered and took in a deep breath through her nose that she released through her mouth. "Now Asami do."

The heiress tried her best to calm down by doing what Korra had shown her. It helped but the pain that came from her shoulder remained the same. She leaned forward and held left arm with her right arm. "Hurts..." she muttered and let out a chocked cry.

"Would you mind if we had a look at it Asami...?" Axis suddenly asked. "If something's broken... Korra can probably fix it. At least enough to lessen your pain to a more manageable level."

"G-go ahead..." she said and tried to sit up straight.

"We'll need to remove the parka... I hope you don't mind? We'll be as careful as possible."

Asami shook her head. She just wanted the pain to stop.

"{Can you remove the parka?}" she looked at Korra who nodded.

The young Avatar opened the piece of clothing at the front. Axis, who settled behind Asami, pulled it further down and slowly it revealed a fresh bruise on the vixen's left shoulder. She still wore her torn dress under the parka.

"Wow... yeah... this isn't good..." she let her finger tips gently slide over the skin that was already swollen and started to change colour. "{You need to heal it... I think it's broken.}" she said and looked at Korra who nodded.

"Alright... I'll heal." She smiled at Asami who tried her best not to move. She lowered her hands down in the water and when they resurfaced, they had a thin later of glowing healing water that covered both of her hands. She placed them on both of Asami's thighs and spread them just enough so she could stand between her both legs.

The eyes of the heiress grew wide, realizing that both Axis and Korra were stil very, very naked. She gulped and tried hard to think about something else than the naked woman that now stood between her legs. Two strong arms wrapped around her and soft hands were placed on Asami's cold skin. She let out a longing sigh once the healing began and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

Axis smiled and got back on her feet. "I'll use the time to wash our clothes... want me to wash your dress Asami?"

She was caught off guard by the sudden question. "I... uhm... maybe it's..."

"Good idea... you dress smell bad..." Korra mentioned. "Axis clean it. I wash your hair."

The heiress felt her cheeks heat up. It would be nice to be able to wear a washed piece of clothing. She hadn't had any other clothes except that dress, ever since she got onto that ship. And to wash her hair, Gods, it had been too long since she had been able to. On the other hand... she'd be naked as well. neither Axis or Korra seemed to care about being naked in front of her. They actually seemed quite comfortable even.

_Oh well... as long as we stay like this..._ she thought and smiled. "Perhaps a... good idea yes. Would be nice if I this dress could be cleaned..."

"I'll help, hold arm still." Korra offered and stopped healing momentarily. She wrapped an arm around the lily white waist and lifted Asami's behind up so she could slide the dress underneath it. She didn't noticed the deep blush hat decorated the pale face when their bodies were pressed together.

_Gods... stay out of the gutter... stay out of the gutter..._ she thought and sighed relieved once the dress was completely removed.

Axis walked off with the parka and the linen dress while Korra and Asami remained where they were.

She got back in her former position and went back to healing Asami's painful shoulder. "Feels better...?" she asked silently. One hand rested on the shoulder she worked on while the other tenderly stroke over the pale back.

"Yes... thank you..." she turned her head slightly, enjoying Korra's scent. She had let go of her arm since it didn't hurt when the Avatar was healing her, and now her free hand rested on Korra's hip. They remained like this for a couple of minutes before she eventually broke the silence. "I'm sorry... for before... I didn't mean to... interrupt." She whispered.

Korra chuckled. "Is okay... it happens. Sometimes." She blushed. "She my first..." she giggled softly. She..." she paused for a moment before she continued. "Helped me, understand. Feelings."

"I see..." she whispered, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"How about Asami?" she suddenly asked.

"What about me?" she asked genuine confused.

"You have first time?"

_Did she just really ask me that...?_ "I... No... well..." she stuttered. "My... first time..." she shivered slightly from the memory. "Raiders... they forced me. I... didn't want to... but..." she held around the younger woman tighter. She felt her heart clench in her chest.

"I'm... sorry..." Korra realized what had occurred. "I didn't... know they... were first..." she pulled back slightly and looked in the eyes of the heiress that had tears in them. One escaped and slid down her beautiful face. She had stopped the healing and used one hand to tenderly wipe away the tear before it reached Asami's chin.

A faint smile appeared on Asami's lips. "I'm worthless now... t-there's no one that will want me..." her smile disappeared again. "Not after... not after I lost my purity..."

"Asami not worthless." Korra said with determination in her voice. "Why no one want you?"

"I'm no longer... it's..." she took a deep breath. "Where I am from... it's important to... save yourself." She slowly started to explain. "A woman can only make love with her husband. No one else. You... understand?"

Korra nodded. "Yes. She stay virgin. For husband?"

Asami nodded at her statement. "Yes. A woman remains untouched until she marries. Women that... have sex before marriage, are seen as outcasts. They are... hmmm... they are a stain on their family's name." she bit her lower lip anxiously before she continued. "That's... what I am now..." she said softly.

"You no outcast. People care too much for... what you said... it no matter where I from. We care for this." She said and placed her hand on Asami's chest, just above her heart. "You have kind heart Asami. You are smart. Beautiful. Sweet." Korra wrapped both hands around the slim waist of the older woman and held her tightly. "Soon, you smell nice too!" she said with a soft giggle.

The heiress blushed from the compliments she received and didn't hesitate to return Korra's warm embrace. Her arms wrapped around the Southerner. "I'd like that... yes."

"Can you stand?" she asked and Korra pulled back slightly to look at the other woman.

"I think so yes." she looked down at suddenly noticed the bruising that was still present on her thighs.

Korra noticed and looked as well. "They still hurt..?"

"Less... but the memories stay..." she sighed deeply. "I hope my nightmares will disappear... over time..."

"You had nightmare first night I was in prison." Korra suddenly said and helped Asami slide of the edge back into the warm water.

"I d-did...?"

The Southerner nodded. "Yes... I... uh... I held you. In my arms and you stopped crying."

"I... oh..." she smiled faintly. "I can't ever thank you enough... for everything." She said once she got back in the water with Korra by her side.

She just smiled at the heiress. "I happy I can help. Come..." she gently took a pale hand in her own. Guiding the vixen to the small waterfall that poured down into their little hot spring. The water was slightly warmer than the likes in which there were standing. It came from another plateau and had found it's way all the way down where they were at that moment. "Let's get clean." She said with a bright smile and reached for a small vial Axis had left behind a while earlier. Korra removed the cork and let Asami smell the contains.

"Smells amazing..." she muttered softly as she smelled the little vial.

"Made from Artic flowers. From where I from." She smiled and gestured to the waterfall. "Get hair wet Sami. I'll help wash it."

The heiress did as instructed. She let the warm water wet her hair and the rest of her body. She let out a longing sigh. It had been weeks since she had been able to wash herself. She remained like that for a few minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first but relaxed right after. She had nothing to be afraid of here.

She let the Southerner help her get clean. Her shoulder was still hurting and she couldn't use it in all the directions she'd like. Korra was more then happy to help wherever Asami needed it.

Axis had finished washing all the clothes and used her bending to dry them. She was dressed in dark brown pants, black boots up to just below her knees, dark blue, sleeveless top and her dual swords already on her back. She headed over to Asami and Korra and placed their clothes near the edge. She had put her sling around her injured arm again.

"I'll head back to the ship. I'll see if I can help out the men. I'll see you two when you come back." she smiled and patted the little pile of clothes with the hand of her healthy arm. "Cleaned and dried." She said and got on her way.

Korra nodded and thanked her before she left. She turned her attention back to Asami who was done cleaning herself and heading to the edge where their clothes were.

"So... you and Axis..." she started and took a small towel, slowly she dried her upper body with just one hand.

Korra raised her eye brows curiously. "Mhn? Yes?" she made her way to the edge as well but climbed out of the hot spring, before she started to dry off her body with another towel that Axis had left behind.

"Well.. uhm... you two... are you... a couple?" she felt her cheeks heat up from the question.

Korra smiled but shook her head. "No. Very good friends."

"Do you make out like that with all your other friends too?" Asami asked, she didn't dare to look directly at the Southerner. When she had seen the two Southerners kiss, she had felt a sting of jealousy. She had no idea why. She didn't understand where that sudden jealousy came from.

The Avatar raised an eyebrow and started to get dressed. "She only one I ever kissed. Or... had sex with. Why?"

Asami tried to get out of the spring too. Since she needed two arms for that, she wasn't able to do it on her own. Korra gave her a hand after she saw the heiress struggle for a few minutes. "T-thanks..." she stuttered, her breath got caught in her throat again, once she looked in those beautiful eyes. Her gaze drifted away from those ocean blue orbs, down to tan lips. She licked her own absentmindedly. She felt her heartbeat rise anxiously.

"Asami...? You never... kissed someone before?" Korra asked carefully.

The question caught the heiress off guard. Their eyes locked again. Her cheeks a bright red. "I... well! Yes!... maybe?" she remained silent for a few seconds and bit her lower lip before she continued. "No..." she stayed silent as Korra helped her to get dressed after she was finished herself. she looked everywhere except to the woman before her.

Korra just smiled friendly at the other woman. "You ashamed?"

Asami nodded slowly and avoided any eye contact whatsoever.

"Why?"

"I just... I don't want to... disappoint..."

"Who?"

"My future husband..." Asami felt like her heart skipped a beat or two. The thought of being with a man at all, after what she had to go through on that ship. She felt a shiver go down her spine from the thought and trembled slightly. She stepped closer to Korra and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"Sami...? You okay...?" she asked worried when she felt the vixen tremble against her. She wrapped her arms protectively around the black haired beauty and stroke her back in a comfortable manner with one hand. "Sami?" she asked again.

"I'm... just bad memories... I just need time." She mumbled softly. She took a few deep breaths to calm her heart. She eventually pulled back slowly and looked at the other woman who still held her. Their eyes locked again and Asami felt like her legs would just give out from under her.

"Uhm... would you... like to practice?" Korra suddenly asked.

"Practice what?" the heiress asked genuine surprised.

"Kissing."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise but she didn't look away from the Southerner. "K-kissing? Practice...? H-how? Why? With who?" she rambled.

"I... uh... well... with me?" she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "You are worried, I can teach and help Asami?"

She couldn't stop staring at the shorter woman before her. Her cheeks were burning and out of the blue, an image of the two of them kissing invaded her mind. The same way in which Axis and Korra had kissed. It stirred something deep within her core. Something she had never felt before in her life.

She brought a hand up to Korra's face and cupped one of her tanned cheeks. She let her thumb tenderly stroke the skin. She had only know her for such a short amount of time but each time they were close to one another or if they even just shared a look. Asami's heart skipped a beat and her stomach felt like butterflies were going rampage in there.

Finally, she opened her mouth to give the waiting girl her answer. "Yes... please teach me..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hello again readers, sorry for the delay but here's the promised chapter.**

**I received a review about Korra's speech, I'll try to keep it in mind to have her speech be very crappy when she talks to Asami :P**

**On another note, I am receiving complaints about my OC, Axis, to be honest, I have one thing to say about it.**

**This is my fanfiction, I created it, I take the freedom to add other people in it when I think the story can use it.**

**On the other hand, I do receive positive reviews and PM's about my OC as well, which I am happy about.**

**I am glad you're all honest (at least I hope you all are) and for those who dislike Axis, she won't appear as much as she did in the beginning.**

**Have no fear, Korrasami will happen! **

**Stay awesome everybody!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Korra smiled brightly at the other woman and nodded. "Alright. When... you want to start? I think, tonight?"

Asami would've loved to kiss the other woman right there and then, but she fought the urge to give in and simply nodded instead. "S-sounds good... yes..."

The two gathered all their things and Korra put a self made sling around Asami's neck so she could rest her injured shoulder. They made their way back to the docks, Korra waved at her father that stood at the shore of the white sandy beach. He and the other men had been busy gathering recourses. Fresh drinking water, food and some other materials. They were busy packing everything to load it on the ship.

When the girls got back on the ship, they noticed it had been cleaned. The deck was free of any blood stains and any other signs that there had been a huge fight just a day ago.

The two decided to head back to their quarters. Asami was still not feeling all to well even though the wounds were attended to every day. Korra made sure they didn't get any worse. They would leave a scar, no doubt about that but the Southerner was dead set on making it as small as possible.

The heiress sat down on their bed and watched Korra put her satchel down on the oak desk. She smiled at the tanned teen who instantly returned it with one of her own. Korra walked over to her and sat down on the bed as well. "I... check... you?" she asked, pointing to some of Asami's bruises.

"You... want to examine me...?"

Korra nodded. "If Sami no mind?" she gestured from her head to her toes. "Up, down, check. All."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously. She wanted to check her injuries. A waterbender was capable of finding injuries that were deeply hidden in the human body. What they were also capable of was, finding out pregnancies. Asami was scared to death that Korra would find out that she would be pregnant.

It would destroy her completely if Korra would tell her she'd be pregnant from one of the beasts that had raped her. She was scared but on the other hand, she needed to know. So she nodded. "Alright..." her voice was soft and hesitant but she allowed the Southerner to help her. She knew by now that this form of healing worked best on skin contact, so she let Korra help her undress.

She couldn't help it but she started shaking. Korra noticed and took both of the pale hands in her own. "Sami...? You okay? I... not hurt... you..." she said with a gentle but reassuring smile. She looked at the damaged woman and squeezed her hands once.

"I... I'm sorry..." she muttered. "Just... bad memories when..." she swallowed hard. "When... I was undressed... they..." she looked at their joined hands and couldn't stopped a few tears from escaping her.

Korra let go of one of Asami's hands and used it to wipe away her tears. "Sami safe now. Trust Korra."

Asami couldn't help but smile through her tears. She let the tanned hand remove the wetness from her face. "I trust Korra." She let go of Korra now and took a deep breath. She released it a few seconds later and slowly lowered her dress with Korra's help. The sling was removed and put aside along with the dress. She held the arm of her injured shoulder and laid down on the bed. With a soft groan she laid down on her stomach.

She sighed in relief when Korra used the glowing water on her back. It was such a pleasant sensation. She never felt anything like it in her life before. Which wasn't that strange knowing she hadn't met that many benders before. Water Benders were a rarity. Especially with healing abilities. Add the fact that they spoke a completely different language, with here and there an exception.

Not that Asami had many injuries in her lifetime. Her father kept her hidden at their estate for most of her life. Until she reached the right age. She was sixteen when she left the estate for the first time. She remembered it well. It was warm that day. The sun was shining down on the people below the heavens. She had gone to the market with her mother. She was amazed by everything. The other children she saw. All the strange creatures she had never seen before. It had been an amazing day.

She flinched when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxed again when she saw Korra look at her with concern in her eyes. Her lips curled slightly. "Sorry... I was dreaming..." she said with a soft voice.

"No troubles." Korra said and used both hands to help Asami roll over onto her back. She was completely exposed under the gaze of those beautiful Azure eyes. She had been naked as well at the hot springs but this felt different.

Tanned hands moved smoothly over her skin. She couldn't help but blush from being handled so gently. One of Korra's hands would gently press on bruised parts of Asami's body while the other was glowing a bright blue and would slide to the bruise to lessen it's visibility. She made smaller ones disappear and the bigger ones, especially those around her abdomen and ribs, grew smaller once she worked on them.

The Southerner reached her abdomen and the heiress braced herself for the worst. She clenched the sheets in her fists when Korra's hands moved tenderly over her flesh. She kept an eye on the younger woman. She had her eyes closed and focussed on her abdomen. Asami's heart started to beat a mile a minute. She started to feel sick and her breaths became shallow.

"K-Korra...?" she asked, the fear in her voice obvious.

"Mhnnn... yes?" she waited a few seconds before she opened her eyes and looked at the damaged woman.

"Is... is something wrong...?"

She smiled warmly down at the vixen. "Torn. Inside. I fix that."

She let out a deep sigh of relief. Thanking the Spirits for not being with child. Her heart calmed down as well and she closed her eyes. The soothing feeling of Korra's healing taking away her pain. She felt the water being bend to cover her abdomen. But it didn't stop there. She felt it spread lower, down to her privates she blinked a few times and looked at the Southerner.

She had her glowing hand on her stomach and the other on the bed. The glow was still spreading even though the tanned hand remained still. She could feel it spread and gasped out loud when it reached her lower lips.

Korra looked at her friend and saw fear in her eyes. "Sami... not be scared... you injured there. Needs healing..." she comforted her and she received a nod. Of course she knew it would be unpleasant but the torn and damaged parts needed fixing.

Asami gulped and tried to breathe in and out regularly. Whatever Korra was doing, it was working. The stinging pain she had felt almost constantly since she was captured, slowly faded away. After a couple more minutes, Korra bent the water back into a cup that stood on the nightstand. She quickly grabbed the sheets and covered her friends nakedness.

She helped her sit comfortably against the pillows and Asami smiled sweetly at her after she was done. "Thank you, again." She said with a soft voice.

Korra nodded and just returned the smile. "hungry?" she asked suddenly.

Asami hadn't yet realized that she in fact, was rather hungry. She felt her stomach growl ever so slightly after Korra's question. "Heh... I guess I am." She smiled sheepishly and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I some get out galley." She hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "Soon back!" she said before she disappeared out of the door.

The heiress cuddled the sheets tightly. She tried to take in as much of Korra's scent as she possibly could. She hummed softly to herself and felt slightly giddy when she remembered her friends promise. Korra would teach her how to kiss.

There was no denying it anymore. She thought the Southerner was extremely attractive, but the feeling she had in her chest each time her tanned hand touched her pale skin. Or looked at her with those amazing blue eyes, she felt her legs grow weak. Her heart raced. _Is this what being in love felt like?_ She had never felt like this before. Be it with a man or another woman. _Or is it just because I never had any close friends? That I love the attention she's giving me?_ She didn't know but she was sure that their 'practice' would tell her more about how she truly felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hey there! yeah it's me again!**

**I thought you all deserved shitloads of fluff after my lastest drabble... fuck, I know I needed it!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) ****I know I am enjoying writing it!**

**Thank you all for reading! Please don't be shy to PM me for any questions you might have :)**

**Please leave a review to show what you think of the new chapter! They fuel my writers soulllll!**

**Thanks for the ones I already received :D**

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 8

It took Korra more then an hour to get back to their quarters. By that time, Asami had dozed off already. Sleeping peacefully against the headboard, her back supported by the soft pillows. She was breathing slow and steady, her chest slowly rose and fell as she enjoyed her pleasant dream.

Korra smiled at the sleeping vixen and held the tray of food while she closed the door behind her. She settled on the edge of the bed, put the tray on the nightstand and placed a warm hand on Asami's healthy shoulder. "Sami... Sami wake up." She gently shook her by the shoulder in an attempt to wake the heiress from her slumber.

Asami slowly opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey... you been away for a while..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Korra chuckled and nodded as confirmation to Asami's words. "Yes. Food making. Many times." she took hold onto a small wooden bowl that contained soup. "Asami need food. You hungry yes?"

"Very hungry." She said and her stomach growled in agreement. She readjusted her position with the bowl on her lap.

"Sami can eat alone?" Korra asked and was ready to help the heiress eat.

"No, it's fine Korra. You eat too. I can eat by myself." She said and scooped up some of the food with her spoon to prove her point. "Hmmm... tastes delicious..." she said and continued to eat slowly.

The Southerner smiled happy and started on her own food. Once both were finished, she removed the bowls and put them aside and out of their way.

"So... what Asami do when home?" Korra asked curiously.

The heiress was taken by surprise by the sudden question. "Oh... well... I don't know. I'll try and pick up where I left off...?" she said rather unsure of her own words.

Korra nodded. "Hmm, yes, what Sami do?"

The vixen chuckled softly. "I like to paint... write... things like that."

The Avatar smiled happily and placed a hand on her own chest. "Hunting. Fighting." She placed a finger on her chin and seemed to be thinking. "Ah! Eat! And drink!" she snickered and both girls started to laugh.

"So, what will you do in the City?" Asami suddenly asked.

Korra looked confused at first. "City? We no stay in city."

The eyes of the heiress saddened immediately. "You... you'll be leaving? But, where will you go? What...-"

"I belong in South Sami. We no good in big cities. We more like cold. No much water in cities. South have many water."

"But... I thought..." she bit her lower lip anxiously and lowered her gaze. She had not actually thought about what would happen once they reached her home. What would happen afterwards. "Are... will you write me?" her voice cracked slightly, she hated how she sounded.

Korra smiled. "Will try, yes. Axis help write. And read." She put a finger under Asami's chin and forced her gently to look up. Korra saw tears shimmer in those beautiful eyes and felt her heart clench in her chest. "Asami no be sad." She moved a bit closer and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"I'll miss you..." she mumbled, her head now rested on Korra's strong shoulder. Her own arms resting around the Avatar's waist.

"Will miss Sami too..." Korra said, her voice soft. She turned her head slightly. She enjoyed the new scent that came off of the black mass now it was washed. She closed her eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply through her nose to take in as much of the lovely new smell.

Her strong hands tenderly caressed Asami's exposed back absentmindedly and the heiress stirred slightly to change her position. She had closed her eyes as well and smiled to herself when she heard Korra take a deep whiff. She couldn't help it. The woman that held her brought her peace and comfort. Whenever she felt fearful she had Korra. Whenever she had needed help with her injuries, she had Korra.

Now, reality started to sink in. Soon, both of them would go their separate ways. Asami would be brought back to her parents. Her home. Her familiar surroundings. And Korra, she would go back to her tribe in the South. Go back to her friends and family. She sighed deeply and tried to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat. She felt more tears burn in her eyes the more she thought of what would happen once they reached the coast.

Korra moved her head slightly and gently rubbed her darker cheek against Asami's pale one. They both smiled at the gesture and the vixen happily returned it. "You will receive a reward... once you returned me to my parents..." she suddenly said while she remained in the same position.

"Oh... yes... Sami right..." she cleared her throat. "I no care bout that... happy Sami safe now. But warriors can use gold." She slowly pulled back to look at her friend. "You think Sami father be mad I refuse?"

Asami smiled at Korra and shook her head. "No... don't worry about that." A warm hand cupped the right side of her lily white face and the thumb tenderly stroke her skin. She couldn't stop staring at the Southerner. Couldn't stop staring in those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She truly was in love with this woman and her heart ached to move forward. To kiss those tan lips. To be held, loved, cared for and kissed by the Southerner who had stolen her heart.

They were so close, maybe two inches apart. She could see each small scar on Korra's caramel skin. She brought her hand up to the Avatar's face. Her index finger moved over a faint scar just above her left eyebrow. It was hardly visible but at this close range, she could see it clear as day.

She saw a smile appear on the woman's face when she touched her eyebrow. "What...?"

Korra shrugged and just smiled. "Sami still want practice?"

Her face became a dark shade of red. _Oh... right..._ she swallowed. "I... uh... now? I mean..." she stuttered.

"Sami can start. I patient." She giggled.

The heiress smiled nervously. "Thank you..." she released a shuddering breath and cupped Korra's face with both of her hands. Oh she was nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her gaze fell on Korra's soft and inviting lips. She felt that Korra's hands and arms remained where they were. She seemed so calm while inside Asami, there was a storm going rampage.

_Should I just put my lips on hers? How should I hold my head? I can keep it like this right? Gods... she's staring right at me..._ she gulped nervously while staring in Korra's bright blue eyes. _W-what if she wants to use her tongue...?_ she felt a faint throb come from her core when she thought about that possibility. I really need to stop over thinking... _she offered to help me. This is helping me. Right...?_

She shifted her position slightly. Settling in as close to Korra body as possible. The latter still sat on the mattress as calm as ever. Her hands resting on Asami's hips and thumbs tenderly rubbed the lily white skin. That gentle touch send shivers down the heiress's spine. She had her eyes closed to try and calm her pounding heart. She looked at Korra with lidded eyes. Her hands still cupped the face of the young Avatar and she finally moved forward. She closed in on Korra who already had her eyes closed. Asami closed her as well and then it happened.

"Ow..."

both women had opened their eyes again, rubbing their nose. Korra giggled sheepishly a faint blush on her face. "Is why we practice."

Asami had a dark blush on her own cheeks from embarrassment. _Did I just really do that...? Spirits I'm a true idiot! _She lowered her hands from Korra's face and let them rest on the woman's strong shoulders. She didn't even dare to look at her friend anymore.

The Avatar looked worried at her friend, she noticed the sadness and embarrassment of the heiress and decided to take action. "I teacher... so... I must guide Sami." She whispered softly and brought her both hands to the vixen's face. "No be sad. I help you." She continued and gently forced the other woman to look at her.

Korra saw Asami's disbelief when she brought their faces together. The Avatar held her own head slightly sideward so their noses wouldn't meet again. Inch by inch they came closer to one another and Asami closed her eyes like before. She braced herself for impact. Her heart pounding against her ribcage. She took a few shuddering breaths just before the inevitable.

They connected and nothing could've prepared Asami for what she felt right at that moment. Korra's lips were so soft. Silky soft. She felt as if her insides would explode from all the butterflies that were going rampage throughout her entire body, which was trembling against Korra's. she felt the Southerner's hands move from her face and end on the small of her back. They pulled her in closer against the other woman's form.

She had totally forgotten that she was completely nude under her bed sheets and they fell from her chest. Exposing her pale but firm and perky breasts. When Korra pulled her in closer, they were pressed against the other's, still covered, breasts. The heiress let out a soft whimper and parted her lips slightly to let out her soft plea for more.

Korra felt Asami's lips part and her ears noticed the whimper that came from the other woman. Her embrace around the pale frame of the heiress tightened and with the tip of her tongue, she brushed against her pink lower lip. Silently pleading to go further and gain entrance to the other's mouth.

She shuddered when she felt Korra's soft tongue brush against her lip. Spirits... I... this... I want more... she gave the slightest nod and Korra moved in again. Her own mouth slightly open, locked with Asami's parted lips. She moved the warm muscle passed pink lips in search for the other. The Southerner couldn't keep a soft moan from escaping when she found it. Warm, soft and deliciously wet.

The heiress answered Korra's soft moan with one of her own. Electricity pulsed through her entire body. From her finger tips all the way down her toes and back. It made her body feel tingly in places she never felt before.

Korra took a sharp breath through her nose. Inhaling Asami's scent as deep as possible as their tongues tenderly danced around one another. This kiss shook the young Avatar to her core and ignited something she never felt before. A new feeling stirred in her chest. In her heart. The organ that was pounding so hard she was afraid Asami would be able to hear it beat. She had kissed Axis before, sure she had feelings for her friend but this felt completely different.

Every inch of her body screamed for Asami's gentle touch. To let her hands roam through her enormous mass of black hair. Or touch her delicate skin. Kiss the warm flesh of Asami's pale neck. A shiver went through the Southerner when she thought about that. An image of Asami and herself in bed, the same way she had shared the bed with Axis caused her nether region to throb with desire.

Both women were lost in thought and the loving kiss they shared, so lost they never heard the door of their quarters open. A pair of curious eyes peeked inside and she smiled at what she saw. Silently, she closed the door, leaving the two women behind as she walked back to where she came from.

* * *

"{You alright Axis? I thought you were going back to your quarters?}" Tonraq asked.

She grinned at the man who had been like a father to her ever since he had found her. "{Yeah, but Korra's snoring like an elephant in there. I'm not sitting around to listen to that! I feel pity for the vixen with her.}" she smiled, a flicker of sadness showed before she turned her gaze to the ocean. The sun was slowly disappearing from the horizon and created a dark red glow on the, otherwise white, clouds in the sky.

* * *

Korra was the first to pull back, a deep red present on her face. She cleared her throat and tried to form a proper sentence in her mind. "Y-you... natural Asami..." she said with a nervous chuckle.

The heiress smiled, a blush equal to Korra's present on her pale cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispered. She slowly moved back in a different sitting position. Her back against the headboard, the bed sheets covered her body once again. "S-shall we... get some sl-sleep?" she stuttered and tried desperately to calm her racing heart.

Korra nodded. "Yes... sleep good..." she shook her head slightly to clear it from all the thoughts that raced through her mind. She got off of the bed to undress until all was left were her bindings and underwear. She crawled next to the heiress, who laid on her side, wrapped her arms around the slim waist and held the damaged woman close.

"Sami warm...?" she asked in a whispering tone.

"Y-yeah... thanks... I am now." She mumbled and entwined the fingers with Korra's. "Sleep well Korra..."

The Southerner cuddled up close with the other woman, her face buried against the back of her lily white neck. Enjoying the scent that lingered there. "Sleep well Sami..."

Sleep didn't came easily for either of them. The kiss lingered on their minds and the feelings that were ignited by it we're not easily pushed aside. Eventually, Asami was the first to doze off to the land of dreams. Korra could tell by her steady breath that had been different until a few minutes before.

She pushed herself up slightly to look at her sleeping friend. A smile present on her lips when she saw her peaceful expression. "{You are so beautiful Asami... who ever you end up with in the end... know that you have my heart... my body... my soul.}" she placed a soft kiss on Asami's exposed shoulder, before she pulled up the sheets and covered the skin with the soft fabric.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the mixup earlier . i r a retard... I accidently posted the latest drabble here, hope you enjoyed this one instead!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about that, I accidently put the wrong file online.

It's fixed now! (I hope, I changed it) so please enjoy!

This chapter will later be deleted ofcourse,

SORRY AGAIN! *hides away in some random bush*


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again my readers, **

**Sorry for the delay, I had a wrist injury this week.**

**It's still not completely better and I'm trying to keep myself from pushing to much.**

**I just wanted to update Slavery really, really bad. **

**For all of you who dislike Axis, this chapter starts off with Korra and Asami and ends with Korra and Axis (No, no smut! You little pervs...)**

**So if you really hate her, just skip the chapter. Just a lil warning in the beginning :)**

**Enjoy my dears, please don't hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun shone brightly through the thin curtains. They lid up the other wise dark room. Two young women lay entangled with one another under silky bed sheets. Their chests rose and fell peacefully, their breath slow and without the presence of fear.

The vixen stirred slowly. Her beautiful pale face buried in the crook of the others neck. The hand of her right arm rested on Korra's abdomen. The muscles underneath Asami's fingertips tensed every so often when she moved. The young Avatar let out a soft 'mhn...' and smiled as her journey through the world of dreams continued.

Her tanned face slowly turned towards the heiress as she slept. Asami's hair gently tickled her nose when she had buried her face in the black mass. Korra's left arm was wrapped around the waist of the other and rested just below the vixen's breasts.

Korra was the first to wake up with a soft groan. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She could never get enough from _her_. She looked so peaceful. So at ease as she slept. Like nothing had happened at all. Korra rested on her elbow to have a better look and smiled to herself when Asami tried to reach closer in search for Korra's warmth.

_I guess she's part Fire Nation... those people are always cold it seems_. She let out a soft chuckle when she thought of someone she had met during the festival last year. He always wore a red scarf around his neck. His brother had told her that Mako, that was scarf guy's name, even wore it in bed. Korra remembered laughing hard at that statement. Mako had punched his brother, Bolin, against his shoulder and turned a bright red in embarrassment.

She smiled happily from the memory. _Perhaps I'll see them again this year. I'm sure they'll want to be there when the Spirit Well is opened._ Her thoughts drifted off to events of last year. The city in the South where she was from would be overrun from people all over the world. Once a year, when the blood Moon rises, the Voodoo Masters of the world are able to open the portal that laid in the Spirit Well. Creating a doorway for all Spirits on the other side.

Oh and what a special event it was... loved ones that had been ripped from this world far too soon, would be able to greet those they were forced to leave behind. It was a celebration like no other. Family members would be reunited, a husband would see his beloved once more. A mother and father that would lay eyes on their deceased child that had been taken from them. A son who could ask his parents questions that he hadn't been able to when they were still alive.

Light Spirits would roam between the crowd. Children would be taught not to fear them. They meant no harm and would even allow the smallest of children to ride them. It was truly a celebration of happiness. Hours later, when the blood Moon would disappear once again, the Spirits would all be called back to the Spirit Well. One by one, they walked through the portal and returned to the Spirit World that laid beyond.

Korra released a deep sigh and her gaze moved to Axis's bed. The woman in question wasn't there and the bed sheets seemed untouched. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Odd... Nothing like her to make her bed. She placed a tender kiss on Asami's temple before she got out of bed, got dressed and headed out the door. She let her gaze linger on the sleeping heiress for a moment longer before she closed the door silently behind her.

The young Avatar walked around deck as she looked for her friend. She found her father with some other warriors around a table. "{Hello father, have you seen Axis by any chance? I don't think she slept in our quarters tonight.}"

Tonraq smiled at his daughter and nodded. "{Hello Korra, and yes, I did. She's at the lowest deck of the ship.}" he paused for a moment. "{Meditating...}" he then added.

The other tribe's men seemed to move a bit uncomfortable when they heard the last word. Axis would meditate once in a blue moon. It was said that Voodoo Masters sometimes had the ability to have visions of the future. Unfortunately, those visions came at times no one would expect them or never at all. Not every Master would receive the gift of Vision.

"{Ahh... alright... I'll go and see if she needs anything.}"

"{I'm actually quite surprised she's not back by now. She's been down there for at least two hours already.}"

Korra nodded and turned around, leaving the men to do whatever it was they were doing. She walked down the steps to go to the lower parts of the ship. She was greeted by the former prisoners that now roamed the ship in freedom. When she finally reached the lowest part of the deck, a dreadful feeling came over the young woman. She stood before the door that would lead to Axis.

She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and turned it. A soft click indicated that the door was open and the gently pushed against the wood to open it just a little further. There were at least a dozen candles lid and places all over the small room. Her gaze went from the walls to the middle of the room. Her eyes grew wide at the scene before her.

Axis sat in the middle of a red circle. A single candle in front of the Southerner. She was sitting on her knees, her hands resting on her legs. Drops of sweat slid down her tanned face and she was panting, like she had been training for many hours. Her eyes were closed and there was a deep frown present on her forehead.

Korra took a few steps closer to her friend. "Axis...?" she said her name hesitantly, she never saw Axis like this before. She had seen her meditate before sure, they did that together every so often. This seemed so different than the other times that she had found her friend. Sometimes she had even fallen asleep and Korra would poke her ribs to wake her up.

She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart before trying again. "Axis?" she repeated the question, slightly louder this time. "{Axis, wake u...-}"

Axis's eyes suddenly opened and they looked at her with a fury that she had never seen. Her eyes were glowing a blood red and she seemed to struggle with every breath she took. "{North... they... will come... from the... North!}" she spoke with a voice far darker than her own. She leaned forward slightly, growling like an animal, she shook her head. Her hands both on the floor, nails scraping over the wood. She let out a pained scream and noticed that Korra had taken another step into her direction.

Her glowing eyes locked with Korra's and they narrowed just the slightest bit. "{North! Death... will come... from the North!}" she said once again before her eyes turned normal and her body relaxed once again. She groaned in pain and put a hand against her forehead. "{Fuck... what the hell was that...}"

"{What?! You don't know what just happened?!}" Korra almost shrieked and rushed to her friend's side.

"{No... I... I remember... ughh... my head...!}" she let out a frustrated sigh.

"{Your eyes were glowing and you spoke with a voice that was so dark... like you were possessed or something. It was scary as hell!}"

"{Sorry...}" she muttered and let out a deep sigh, her pounding heart slowly calmed down.

"{You spoke about the North... that death would come from the North... any idea what you meant with that...?}"

Axis swallowed hard, her eyes locked with Korra's again. For the first time since the two met, she saw something new flicker in her friends eyes. She saw fear.

"{I think I just had my very first vision...}"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: wow! Sorry for the lack of updates!**

**I can finally say that my wrist is better :D**

**BUT! I have good news! (well, good for me at least, lol)**

**Me and the wife are in the middle of a new chapter of our lives, we're gonna buy a house :3**

**So I'm sorry for the lack of updates but the house is very important to us. So we're throwing ideas at eachother what we wanna do/see/have in our new home.**

**When its all official and stuff, I'll let you all in on the glorious news! We're waiting from word from the bank for our loan and yadayada, we should have an answer this week!**

**So fingers crossed! Aieeeee!**

**That said, enjoy the lastest Slavery chapter :D**

**And ofcourse, leave a review! **

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Asami woke up from her slumber and slowly opened her eyes. She let them scan the room she was in. A soft sigh escaped her when she slowly sat up and she let out a soft whimper when she felt a sharp sting that came from her shoulder. _Oh right, careful with that._ She remembered herself of her little accident at the hot springs.

She had no idea what time it was and her train of thoughts were disturbed when the door of the room was suddenly opened. Korra and Axis walked inside and by the looks on their faces, something had happened. The vixen quickly covered herself up with her bed sheets and looked at the two Southerners with concern.

"Is everything alright...?" she asked hesitantly.

Korra flinched for a second, she had clearly not expected that Asami would be awake already, but relaxed right after. "Hey Sami." She nudged her head towards Axis. "Axis explain." The Avatar settled next to the pale beauty on the bed and Axis stood next the piece of furniture.

She smiled at the Southerner when she sat next her, an arm found its way around Korra's waist. "Alright." And then she turned her gaze to Axis instead.

Both Axis and Korra started to explain what had occurred earlier today. How Axis had a 'Vision'. How they had gone to Tonraq right after, how they explained to him what had happened. It was hard for the heiress to understand. She had never heard of a Voodoo Master before, let alone meet the last one who was alive.

Whenever she had a question, Axis explained it patiently. Even if she had to repeat herself more then once. Voodoo Masters were a bridge between the Spirit World and the human world. With the help of their blood magic, they could do many things a normal bender could not.

It was far passed noon once they finished and Asami felt dizzy from all the new information she had gathered. Voodoo Master? Visions? Death would come from the North? Blood Magic? She felt slightly faint and Korra reached her a cup with some water.

She took it with both hands and sipped from it slowly. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

Korra returned a genuine smile of her own. "ship arrive in Sami's city soon."

The heiress blinked in disbelief. "R-really? How soon?"

"Within a few days. The wind is in our favour now. Afterwards, we'll be leaving and head back to the South." Axis said and walked over to her bed so she could sit on it. "If a threat is coming from the North, we have to start with preparations..." she looked over to Korra and Asami. "There won't be much time left once we brought you back to your parents."

Asami's eyes grew wide in realization and she looked at Korra who sat next her, a saddened look present on her face. "Really... I... well..." she started but felt the lump in her throat grow with each word. She nodded and cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of it. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I understand... I just... well."

"I miss you too Sami..." Korra said and smiled sadly at her friend.

The heiress looked straight into the Avatars Sapphires while her own slowly filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and held her tightly. Korra's arms held tightly around the damaged woman as they both cried. Axis had a pained expression on her face, realization finally set in, for all of them.

Asami realized they'd probably never see either of them ever again. The coming days would be the last chance she had to spend as much time with her saviours as she could. She would miss all the Southerners, but for obvious reasons, she'd miss Korra the most. They hardly spend time apart ever since Korra stepped in the prison where she was held captive. She had grown fond of the young woman. Her heart ached from the thought that she'd never see her again.

Korra sobbed softly, her face buried in the black mass of Asami's hair. How she loved the scent that came off of the other woman. The soft touch of her pale skin. Her beautiful eyes and smile. The softness of her lips on her own. Oh that practice kiss... it had ignited an inferno inside the Avatar. She was falling for the black haired beauty. Not just falling but crashing down. And hard. She wanted to be the reason that Asami smiled. To see that spark in her eyes again. But fate decided differently.

Axis looked at the two women and felt a sting of jealously in her chest. She was saddened that they couldn't spend more time together but, selfishly thought of her own needs as well. She loved Korra, far beyond the physical attraction that now dominated their 'relationship'. They were friends and lovers, the subject of a relationship had never been mentioned. The two left each other free in their choices but Korra always choose her. They would spend the night together. Either just chatting away the hours, sleeping or other activities.

She let out a deep sigh and rested her back against the pillows of her bed. Her gaze still on the two women. No matter what, how or when, there was one thing that stood above everything else. Korra's happiness was the only thing that she ever wanted and if she would find it in the arms of another woman, she'd find a way to deal with it. Korra's heartbreaking sobs seemed to break her own heart in two and she thought of a possible solution.

"Well... Korra can always pay you a visit...? Once the threat is dealt with... she uh, she can visit you? If you'd like..." she started.

Korra immediately looked up at Axis and then back at Asami. A faint smile crawled its way on her face. "That... true yes... not thought... about that..." she let out a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down. She tried to remove her tears with the palm of her hand.

Asami's smile returned too and she turned her gaze towards Axis. "Will you c-come too Axis?" she asked genuinely curious.

She was taken aback from the question and blinked a few times in surprise. "I... well... uh... if you want me to come... sure?"

The heiress nodded happily and smiled. She turned her gaze back at Korra who now had a smile equal of her own on her face.

The three continued to chat and share stories. Hardly spending any time apart. Axis shared stories of when she and Korra snuck out at night and roam over the tundra. Just playing in the snow and watching the stars in the sky. Korra would come up with all kinds of name for each bright star they could see. Even when they were younger they always seemed to get into trouble.

The hours passed and turned into days. It was far too soon when Asami's home city came to view and the trio stood on deck as they slowly docked in the harbour. The former crew of the ship were bound in chains when they were removed from the ship and handed over to the local authorities. Asami stood next Korra when she saw the line of bound prisoners being lead off of the ship. She shivered and had her arms securely wrapped around her friend.

There was one crewmember who had been given forgiveness. Darko, the young man that saved Korra, Axis, Darkan and Tonraq while they fought with June, the Captain's wife. He had survived his neck and shoulder injury but had to beg Asami for forgiveness. Asami had remembered him and decided to forgive him for his crimes. Korra had agreed with Asami, he had shown courage on the moment that they had needed it the most.

Everybody got off the ship as they made their way through the city. The men walked at the front and hid Asami from most eyes. Sho wore Korra's parka again and the hood of it hid her face from curious eyes. Axis and Korra walked on either side of the heiress as they made their way to the city gates. The Sato Mansion was located outside of the City and surrounded by thick and high walls. The party eventually arrived at the big oak gates where four guards were present. They pointed their weapons at the Southerners who immediately moved aside to let Korra, Axis and the hooded woman come forward.

Asami lowered the hood and the guards recognized her on the spot. Three out of four threw themselves on the ground to bow before her. The last one immediately disappeared behind the gates and opened them to let everybody in. The party moved forward and not far in, Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato came running out of their Mansion. Korra and the rest looked with tears in their eyes when they saw Asami dash towards her parents. Her mother was the first who reached her and her arms were wrapped tightly around her daughter. Hiroshy followed suit and all three of them cried from pure happiness. They slid down on the ground and just sat there. Crying in happiness. After a good ten minutes, Hiroshi finally got back on his feet and walked over to the group that saved his daughter.

"You... you've no idea..." he walked up at Korra first and shook her hand, then moved to the next and the next until he shook everybody's hand. He moved back and stood before Korra and Axis. "You've no idea how we prayed for this day to come..." he smiled, his eyes still puffy from crying. "You will be rewarded handsomely for your courage and selflessness. Tonight we will celebrate!"

Korra smiled happily at the man before her. "Thank you. We happy she safe now." She bowed politely. She turned her gaze to Axis. "{Could you explain that we cannot stay longer then one day? I've trouble speaking as it is...}"

Axis nodded and smiled. "My friend here doesn't speak your tongue as fluently as I do... she asked me to explain the situation."

Hiroshy nodded. "of course of course... but please, lets get inside first..." he was still amazed from the sudden appearance of the group and the return of his daughter and heir. They all accepted the invitation to go inside and once they were, they were amazed by Hiroshy's beautiful home. They all moved to an enormous room with comfortable couches and a bar that had a servant behind it. He served everybody drinks as they all settled.

Hiroshy sat opposite of Axis and Korra and waited patiently for them to continue.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of Voodoo Master Lord Sato...?" Axis started hesitantly.

"Please, call me Hiroshy, no formal titles... and yes, I have heard of the term once of twice."

Axis nodded and slowly started to explain what happened on the ship and why it was their reason for their fast departure. He understood but insisted that they'd all celebrate Asami's return tonight. They could all agree to that.

Hiroshy then started to ask more personal questions concerning his daughter. He needed to know what had happened to her during her absence. Korra's facial expressions darkened when she joined in on explaining. The two women hid nothing from him and explained in all honesty what had happened with his daughter. What the crew had done to her. Hiroshy's face became paler the more the two young women explained what had occurred. He let it all sink in and nodded, after he released a deep sigh he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is... is she pregnant...?" he asked fearfully.

Axis looked at Korra who shook her head. "No, I check Sami. She hurt inside but no baby."

Hiroshy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Spirits... imagine... if she had to give birth to the child of one of those monsters." All three of them felt a shiver go down their spine. "I will let you all settle... I'll have my servants prepare some rooms for all of you where you can rest and prepare for tonight." He got up from his seat and took the hands of both Korra and Axis in his own. "Thank you... I'm... I can't express my gratitude enough to all of you..." a faint smile showed on his face. "My daughter returned thanks to all of you, I will never forget your kindness."

Korra and Axis returned the smile and nodded at the same time. Hiroshy eventually left and would probably visit his daughter who had been taken away by her mother.

The rest of the day till the celebration that night was uneventful. Axis and Korra spend their time on the ground that surrounded the Sato estate. It was a beautiful home, decorated with amazing sculpted statues and a luscious garden of all kinds of colourful flowers. Preparations were made for the party tonight and a huge table was set in the Sato's dining hall. All members of the Water Tribe already sat at the table and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their host.

Hiroshy and Yasuko emerged, dressed in formal attire. Hiroshy wore a magnificent suit which showed his fire nation decent while Yasuko's dress was emerald green. Her black hair was tied in a high pony tail. Behind the two was Asami. Korra hardly recognized her. She wore a beautiful dark red, sleeveless dress that reached all the way to her fet. Her black hair looked even bigger now if that was even possible. It hung loosely over her shoulders and back. The dress and her hair covered up the wounds that were still present. Even though Korra had worked on them every day. They had shrunk quite a bit, just like all the bruises that had decorated her skin.

Korra swallowed hard when she saw her friend like this. A lopsided grin present on her face. "You beautiful Sami..." she whispered and a faint blush spread over Asami's otherwise pale cheeks.

Hiroshy settled at the head of the table, Yasuko at his right, Asami at his left. Korra sat next to Asami and Axis right next to Yasuko. Tonraq had settled next to Korra and the rest of the tribe sat comfortably next one another. Hiroshy clapped twice and servants came from every direction. Carrying a massive plate with all kinds of specially made dishes. Many of them were water tribe even. Drinks followed suit and before they all knew it, the feast started with their host raising his glass up in the air. He toasted on their bravery, their courage and that they had brought his daughter home.

Glasses were raised and a happy cheer followed suit. The celebration had begun and a small group of musicians started to play in the background.

Halfway through the evening, Tonraq asked Axis is she could ask Hiroshy if he could dace with his wife. Axis reluctantly agreed to Tonraq's request because she wasn't sure how their host would react.

From all the reaction she had expected, the one she eventually received, wasn't one of them. Hiroshy had started to laugh out loud and wondered why on earth he wouldn't allow the Chief to dance with his wife. He considered it an honour. Yasuko smiled genuinely at Tonraq when he took her hand and they moved to the dance floor. Hiroshy then turned to Axis and her to dance.

The young woman blinked surprised but smiled. "Oh, yes. I uhm... of course!" she felt slightly nervous when Hiroshy nodded and took Axis's hand in his own and guided them to the dance floor. Instead of leading, Tonraq ended up following Yasuko as the woman clearly was leading the dance. They both laughed and the other two that were present on the dance floor joined in.

Korra and Asami both chuckled at the little group of dancers. The Avatar put a hand on Asami's and squeezed it gently. "Sami want to dance? With me?" she asked hesitantly and chewed the inside of her cheek.

The heiress turned her gaze to her friend and nodded, a smile of pure joy present on her face. "I'd love to."

Korra's face grew hot and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand. The music became slow and Asami's hands rested on Korra's strong shoulders while said woman had her hands on the hips of the other.

"You is beautiful Sami." Korra managed to say, her eyes locked with Asami's Emeralds as they slowly moved around the dance floor.

The heiress smiled and had a faint pink on her cheeks. "Thank you..." she whispered. "And thank you for telling my father everything. I don't think I could've... done it myself..."

Korra nodded slowly. "You have nice parents. Hiroshy understanding. He worried of you." She smiled at the heiress and her hands moved to the small of Asami's back where they entwined. "How your back?" she asked softly. "still hurt?"

She shrugged. "A bit, but not as much as it used to... so thank you."

The two spend a little longer dancing, chatting before they returned to the table. The others had settled back at the feast as well and the evening continued like planned. Hours later and slowly everybody was retreating to their room. Axis and the rest of the tribe were already in their rooms and Korra walked Asami to her own.

The two stopped before an oak door and the heiress turned to her friend. "Will you stay?" she asked with a hopeful undertone.

Korra seemed surprised. "If Sami wants, yes. Hiroshy no angry?"

Asami chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, he knows how you helped me. He knows you'd never hurt me." She took Korra's hand in her own and guided her into her bedroom. It was quite big. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of two big windows. At the right was a big, massive oak desk that had scrolls and papers all scattered over it. Some small jars of ink and plumes decorated the surface as well. At the left there were some wardrobes and a door that would probably lead to Asami's private bathroom.

Korra turned around to give Asami her privacy while she undressed. She removed her boots in the meanwhile and put her parka next to the bed near her boots before she crawled under the bed sheets. She kept her eyes closed until she felt the mattress move and she knew that Asami was under the sheets as well.

The heiress crawled under the sheets to her friend who was already waiting for her with welcoming arms. She giggled softly when those arms closed around her form and held her securely against the other woman.

"Sleep well Korra..." she mumbled and rested her head on Korra's chest, listening to her gentle heartbeat.

"Sleep well Sami..." Korra mumbled which was followed by a yawn. She tenderly stroke Asami's hair until she drifted off to the world of dreams. Sharing a last night together before their paths would separate them.


	13. Goodbye

**AN: Yes! Another chapter!**

**Be prepared for sadness...**

* * *

Chapter 11

Darkness gave way for the light. The sun showed it self at the horizon. Slowly rising above everything to warm up the earth below. The day had come. The day of the inevitable had come.

Korra had been awake for at least an hour already. She laid on Asami's beautiful bed and said woman laid on top of her. she tenderly stroke the black mass of hair. Her fingers smoothly moved through it and was silky soft to the touch. She hadn't known the pale beauty for long, but that didn't change the fact how she felt. Her heart ached when she thought of what was to happen today.

She'd return home. Back in the cold South. She'd return to her training and was soon starting on her airbending training. Asami would stay here. Surrounded by her loving parents and recovering from what had happened.

She thought back of their practice kiss. She hadn't lied to Asami about her abilities. She was a natural when it came to that. She leaned back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes. She smiled to herself but sighed. _As soon as we're headed back, I'm going to lean how to properly speak Asami's tongue. I'll have to catch up on reading and writing as well... Axis will help me with it... I'm sure._ Her thoughts drifted to her other friend.

Axis. Her friend and lover. It would be just the two of them again. Everything would go back to how it was. _Will it...?_ she thought about the question. Could everything go back to normal? She shook her head internally. No. No it couldn't.

Asami stirred under the sheets. Nuzzling her head in the crook of Korra's soft and warm neck. A pale hand moved up to Korra's shoulder. A soft 'mhnnn...' indicating that the vixen was about to wake up. Green eyes looked up in a sleepy daze and a soft smile showed on her pink lips.

"Morning..." she whispered.

"Morning..." she smiled and adjusted her position slightly. "How Sami sleep?"

The heiress chuckled but kept her face where it was. Enjoying the scent that came off of the Southerner just a little longer. "I slept well... how about you?"

"Sleep good. Long. Very nice." She was interrupted by her growling stomach.

Asami looked from Korra's abdomen up to the girl and back. both young women started to laugh. "I guess your stomach is awake too..." she said with a smirk. She slowly sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head. "If you want, you can go ahead and join the others already? I'm sure your friends and family are enjoying breakfast already." She said with a smile, her hand squeezed Korra's gently.

Korra nodded and smiled. "Good idea. Sami can dress again. You join us?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll get ready and join you and the rest." She heard another growl. "Now chop chop, go and feed the beast." She said with a chuckle.

Korra giggled and got up from the bed, she gathered her clothes and boots before she headed out the door.

It wasn't long after that Asami walked into the dining halls. She smiled at the sight. There was an ocean of blue at the tables. Sitting, eating, chatting. In the midst of it all, was Korra. Happily shoving her face with all the delicacies that were set on the table.

Next to the table were bags. Those were the bags her used to transport his gold in and there were many of them. apart from the bags of gold and silver, there were crates as well, barrels and many more precious and expensive items. She walked over to Korra and sat next to her. Axis was settled on her other side and greeted the heiress warmly which she immediately returned.

"Your father is a generous man Asami... we tried to tell him that this isn't needed, but he insisted that we'd take it with us." Axis explained and Korra nodded to her words, her mouth to full of food to speak.

Asami looked at her friend and smirked. _So cute..._ she then turned her gaze to Axis who was eating with at least a knife and fork. "He is yes, and you all deserve it. Turning him down would be an insult punished by death."

Axis's face became pale and Korra joined her in on that. She had a piece of bread shoved halfway in her mouth when she looked at the vixen next her. "Mhnpf...?!"

She couldn't help teasing the two of them and suddenly started to laugh. The look of horror on both their faces turned into confusion. Korra and Axis looked at one another before looking at Asami. The piece of bread still halfway in Korra's mouth.

"Oh you two... hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Axis smirked and leaned into Korra while she kept her eyes on Asami. "I think its time we showed her what we do to people who scare us like that."

Korra turned to her friend and grinned. She swallowed the bread and nodded. "Yes..." her gaze turned towards Asami who looked at the two in confusion.

"Uh... oh... I uhm... I need to... gooooo somewhere..." she slowly got from her seat and started to back away from the table. The two Southerners both grinned at the other woman and made grabby hands at her. the vixen turned around as fast she could, giggling like a school girl. The other two followed suit and dashed after her. "tickle punishment!" Korra yelled through the hallways that the ran through.

Asami was extremely ticklish and tried to stay out of the four hands that belonged to her friends. She dashed through the Mansion with ease and eventually ended in the immense garden that surrounded her home. She heard the other two gaining in on her and quickened her pace. Moving smoothly through the garden, avoiding obstacles like bushes and trees. She eventually stopped at the swimming pool, she needed to catch her breath. She was about to turn around to check where the other two were, when out of the blue they ran right into her. All she heard was a 'oh fuck...!' before they all fell into the water.

She had no time to panic or think about the fact that she couldn't swim. She had four arms around her body that quickly dragged her back to the surface. All three of them gasped for air and started to laugh once they reached the surface, Asami included. Axis and Korra helped her out of the water and dried her clothes with their bending.

A tribe's member came into view and smiled. It was Darkan. "{Hey, you two, Tonraq told me to tell you to get ready, we're about to leave.}"

Korra nodded. "{We'll be right there... tell him to go already, we're grown up girls, we know our way to the harbour.}" she added with a smile.

Darkan bowed politely before he left.

Asami looked from one woman to the other and her face expression saddened. "I have no idea what he said, but by the looks on your faces, nothing good."

"We leave soon..." Korra said and let out a shuddering sigh.

The heiress nodded sadly. "I figured as much yes..."

She wrapped her arms around the Avatar, holding her tightly. "I'll miss you... please be safe?"

She nodded and returned the hug with one of her own. They remained like that for a good minute before Asami pulled back. She turned around and faced Axis, the she did something unexpected. She embraced the other Southerner as well. Axis just stood there at first. Slightly shocked but eventually, her own arms found their way around Asami to return the kind gesture.

"You too Axis... stay safe. I want to see you both again."

"Uh... y-yeah... well, I'll try." She said, _what the actual fuck...? Why the hell am I stuttering?! What's wrong with me?_ She thought and slowly pulled back to release the shorter woman from her embrace.

They all left the Sato estate together. Korra, Axis and the rest of their tribe along with Hiroshy, Yasuko and Asami. Hiroshy had many of his guards with them as they made their way to the harbour. Many of his servants helped load everything on the ship. He made sure that the saviours of his daughter had enough rations of food and water to travel around the world and back.

They all got back onto the ship. Except for Korra and Axis. Korra held her parka and reached it towards Asami. "For you, so you remember me."

Asami chuckled. "I don't need anything to remember you Korra... but thank you..." she smiled warmly at her friend when the parka was handed to her.

Axis reached behind her neck and opened the small lock of a silver necklace. It had a bright blue Sapphire as pendant. Half an inch in length. She locked it back together behind Asami's neck. The pendant resting on Asami's pale chest. "A stone from the South. May it bring you good fortune..." she said sincerely.

The heiress felt tears burn in her eyes. She removed the pin that held up her hair on the left side of her face, so it wouldn't constantly get in her face and handed it to Axis. After, she removed the green, silk scarf that she wore from the cold, and wrapped it around Korra's neck. "A little reminder of me... for you both." She said with a sad smile.

Axis turned around and got back on the ship, leaving Korra and Asami behind. Korra wrapped her arms around the heiress for a final time. She cried silently. Her heart cried out for the other woman and was pounding against her ribs.

Asami cried as well, she held around Korra with all the strength she could muster. She turned her head slightly, her lips were close to the tanned cheek. She moved slightly and made contact. Pecking the girls cheek ever so slightly before she pulled back. "Bye Korra..."

"Bye Sami..." she cleared her throat, the lump only seemed to grow when she stepped onto the ship. The ropes that tied the ship to shore were released and soon it came loose and slowly drifted off from the docks. The water benders used their bending to turn the ship around and get it out from the harbour so its sails would catch the wind.

Korra and Axis stood behind the banisters. Their gaze on their friend. The slowly shrunk away. Asami became one with the mass as the ship left Yue bay behind. The bow of the ship pointed South.

They would finally return home.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: alrighty then! Well, I can say that this chapter isn't a happy one.**

**This is about Asami and what happened once Korra and the rest left to go back to the South.**

**Warning: unpleasantries ahead. Bad stuff that happened to Asami is gonna happen again...**

**Although there's no detailed description, its still very hinted. It's at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Days slowly passed by and turned into weeks. Before Asami realized it, it had been two months since she said her goodbye's to her saviours. The days after Korra and her crew left had been filled with getting back into her normal rhythm but that proved to be more difficult than expected.

It became worse two weeks after the Southerners had left. Asami walked through the Mansion in the middle of the night. Sleep didn't came easy that day and after she tossed and turned for several hours, she decided to get some fresh air outside. She was on her way when out of the blue, a male guard accidently bumped into her. they lost their balance and unfortunately, he fell right on top of the young woman.

It triggered something in Asami. Flashes of her time on the ship returned and so did her night terrors. More then once she woke up screaming. Sweat would've formed onto her skin when the remainders of her nightmares would haunt her for several more seconds, even after she woke up. It became so bad a few times, that her parents had called in the help of a healer. He used a piece of cloth with some substance on it to put her back to sleep if her panic attacks would not subside on their own.

Yasuko was very much against this kind of treatment and disappointed in their so called healer that he had no other treatment for her child. She watched her child slide in a depression no matter what she did. She spend as much time as she possibly could with her daughter but it didn't help her much. She saw her loose weight due to her lack of appetite. She no longer enjoyed painting and she couldn't even remember the last time she had heard her daughter sing.

She looked through one of the Mansion's windows that had a view over the garden. Her daughter sat on the stone bench near the pond. Reading. She had received her first letter from Korra. Yasuko smiled to herself. Even when the other woman was so far away, she was the only reason her daughter would smile again.

Asami held the letter with both hands. Re reading its contents over and over again. She smiled to herself and her heart swelled by the thought of her friend.

_Dear Sami!_

_How you are? We finally arrived in South tribe. Weather is good. _

_Axis teaching me. She will read letter too. _

_Hunting season will start soon! We will have many meat!_

_I hope you are well, I miss you very much. _

_We hope to see you soon again. _

_Love, Korra._

Asami let her fingertips slide over the short letter but kept smiling. She had started on her own letter an hour or so afterwards. She had it send the next day and from there on, letters came in every other week or so.

Today it had been two months since she had last seen her friend and it had been over a week ever since her latest letter. Thoughts raced through her mind to think of a probable cause.

_What could've happened? Maybe the ship sank? Along with my letter... maybe there was a fire? Maybe the courier that I gave the letter to had lost the letter? Maybe he had been robbed?_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes...?" it was her personal butler, Lee.

"Excuse me my Lady... your father, Lord Hiroshy requests your presence."

She nodded slowly. "Tell him I'll be right there." And with that, she closed the door again. She used a comb to pull her hair back in a tail and let it hang over her right shoulder when she was done. Her hair slowly spread out over her back and shoulders as she walked to where her father was expecting her. she walked into the big luxurious living room and saw her father opposite of some guests. She hadn't expected any visitors and wondered who these people could be.

"Hello father... I'm here." She said and took her place next to her father who had gotten up from the couch.

"Welcome Asami, I'd like to introduce our guests to you." He said and turned his gaze towards the oldest man. "This is Yakone, and these young men are his sons, Noatak and Tarrlok."

All three men got up from their seats and took a polite bow before the heiress. Afterwards, everybody sat down once again. Asami had trouble looking at Noatak. His face had a horrible burn mark and she felt her stomach turn slightly. She swallowed hard and just waited for her father to continue to explain whatever was going on.

"Well now, as I was saying. I am aware that my eldest son isn't on his best when it comes to his looks... but, his military reputation is amazing. I'm aware of your daughters status so I figured that this marriage would be perfect for the both of them."

Asami's eyes grew wide in shock and realization. _Marriage!? What?!_ She looked from her father to Yakone, to Noatak and back. she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was no where ready for this! She turned to her father. "E-excuse me... father... I... I need to get... s-some fresh air..."

Hiroshy nodded and smiled. "Yes... of course dear, it's a lot to take in."

Asami quickly rushed outside. Her heart was beating franticly. Her mind was clouded by images of Noatak and the horrible scar that decorated his face. She knew her so called 'status' made her less valuable, but this? This she hadn't seen coming. She accidently ran into her mother and they both nearly fell onto the floor. Yasuko looked at her daughter and her features saddened.

"Oh my dear... I told him not to do this... not right now... but he really thinks he's doing a good thing here..."

Asami started to sob uncontrollably. "W-why? Why w-would he t-think t-this is a g-good idea!?"

Yasuko embraced her daughter lovingly. "He's worried... you're hardly sleeping these days. You've lost your appetite and quite a lot of weight because of it. He thinks that, when you're married to a man, he will protect you. Keep you safe." She cupped Asami's face, worry clear in her eyes when they locked with the Emeralds of her daughter.

Mother and daughter remained in the garden for over an hour before Hiroshy joined them. "There you two are." He said like nothing had happened at all. "I wondered where you two were." He smiled and stood before his daughter and wife. "Well, I assured Yakone that you were not pregnant after your return from... your abduction. He was happy to hear that and so was his son. He doesn't mind that you're no longer a virgin, what he cares for most is that you're still able to carry children. You are still getting your bleedings yes?"

"Hiroshy!" Yasuko couldn't take it anymore and continued to comfort her crying daughter.

"What? It's a very normal question for her future husband to ask!"

"Have you ever considered that she doesn't want to marry?"

"What? Why wouldn't she! He's the best thing that she can get as a husband! Before she was taken away, I was about to close a deal with Lord Zuko. His grandson, Prince Iroh II has become of marrying age. But when they learned of her... status... they backed out, I had to solve this somehow!"

"Perhaps you should look what that abduction did to her!" she yelled back, dead set on defending her only child. "Have you ever thought of that?! No! Of course not! Instead you're selling her like cattle!"

Hiroshy narrowed his eyes dangerously but Yasuko didn't back off. "She will marry him. It's her only hope to get married. That's the end of it!" he said, turned around and left.

Things didn't became better in the days that followed. Asami's nightmares became worse and if she slept an hour or two at night, it was a lot. Dark bags began showing under her eyes and most of the time, they were red and puffy from crying. Yakone and his sons remained in her fathers mansion until the wedding. The icy eyes of her husband to be caused a shiver to go down her spine. And not a pleasant one. She avoided him as much as possible even though he tried to seek her out more then once.

Two weeks after their arrival, Asami finally received a letter from the South. It was the first time that she actually smiled again. She rushed down to take the letter from Lee who had held it for her but instead, she found Noatak holding the letter, and reading it.

"Who's this Korra? And why does it have a seal of the Southern Tribe on it?"

"She's my friend and who gave you the right to read my mail! Give it here!"

"I'm your husband to be, I can do as I see fit woman, you will better remember that!" he said with a snarl.

She didn't back down, not this time. She lunged forward and snatched the letter from his hands. "We're not married yet! You have no say over me." She said and disappeared from sight. She rushed to her room and smiled when she read the letter.

_Dear Sami!_

_Things are going better! My writing is finally improved! _

_I am verry sorry for not sending a letter sooner. Axis vision came true._

_There was big storm from the North that did many damage to our homes._

_Some people had bad injuries and needed to be taken cared of. _

_I don't know when but now that the threat is over, we can come visit you!_

_Axis hopes you still have her necklace and that it brings you good fortune._

_I hope me parka is keeping you warm on cold days!_

_Hope to see you soon Asami!_

_Love, Korra._

Her heart swelled with joy at the mention of a future visit of her friends. She re read the letter several times before she put it with the others on her desk. She joined her mother in the garden and worked with some of the beautiful flowers. She told her mother of Korra's latest letter and she was thrilled to know that her daughters friends would come over for a visit.

They spend an hour or two in the garden, chatting away time and working with the flowers. After they cleaned up and had dinner, Asami thought it was time to leave for bed. She excused herself and headed to her room. She had the feeling someone was watching her but when she looked over her shoulder, she saw nothing. _I guess I'm seeing things that are not there..._ she let out a deep sigh.

Once in her room, she slowly undressed until she was completely naked. It was rather warm these days and she preferred to sleep without any sort of clothing. She walked over to her bed when out of the blue, all the muscles in her body seemed to be on fire. She wanted to scream but her throat produced no sound. Something invisible seemed to have control over everything she did.

Panic rose in her chest when her limbs started to move without her consent. She slowly turned around so she would face the door again. All she could do was gasp at who stood before her.

"Not such a big mouth anymore... have you?" Noatak smirked devilishly, his icy blue eyes fixed on his future wife. "I will show you how the men from my tribe discipline their women... and you better not tell your poor daddy about what will happen... he spend too much gold and silver on trying to get you back. As a result? Your family is as good as ruined. If you do not marry me... your mother and father will be soon living on the streets."

Asami's heart was beating so fast, she thought it would escape. She saw how Noatak came closer. The horrible scar on his face was highlighted by the light of the Moon.

"I've had enough of your silly games and childish behaviour... I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!" he moved his hands in a way that reminded Asami of Korra, when she used her water bending.

She tried to scream but all that she produced was a pathetic whimper. She felt her body move on its own when she laid down on the bed. With horror she witnessed how Noatak undressed. _No, oh no! No! please! ANYTHING BUT NOT THIS!_ Her thoughts raced back to the ship. She felt sick from the memories that came back to the surface but like before, she was shown no mercy.

She watched in horror how the inevitable would happen. All she could finally do was close her eyes so she didn't have to watch him. She fought as hard as she could. Fought the blood bending that Noatak used on her to keep her down and submissive.

Nothing worked... and once again, she was at the mercy of a man that took no pity on the young woman...

* * *

**AN: I'm aware how horrible I am, truly, I do. Things will get better! I promise! Korra's gonna come back! Yay!**

**Oh, Axis too, but you're all a lil less enthousiastic about her :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Greetings once again.**

**I want to apologize for the horrible thing that happened to Asami once again.**

**But I have a plot in mind and I will not be wandering off the path that I have in mind for this story.**

**Trust me, it is the last time it happened and it will not be mentioned ever again.**

**And yes, everyone will eventually pay for their crimes.**

**For those who have not unfollowed this story, please enjoy this next chapter of Slavery.**

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been a little over two months since Noatak's nightly visit. It made everything just that little worse. After he had left, bloodied and broken, she had made her way to the bath house. In the middle of the night, she spend hours to try and scrub off the dirty feeling that Noatak had left behind. She crawled back in bed around the time that the sun was showing around the horizon. The pain in her abdomen had been to much to bear for that day and when her mother asked her what was wrong, she blamed the pain on her monthly bleedings.

To make things worse, she had not received any more letters from Korra either. Every day she hoped that Lee would tell her that there had been a letter delivered for her. every day her hope was crushed when he had no news to give.

Slowly but surely, her future husband took over the decisions she used to make for herself. He choose her wedding dress and decided it would be a dull grey. Asami always wanted to get married in a white dress but the colour white stood for purity. The thing that she had lost.

It had been two months since Noatak paid her a visit at night but her abdomen was still sore and painful. She had the most trouble walking properly and tried to avoid standing as much as she possibly could. She avoided her future husband as much as she could as well by spending time with her mother whenever she could. Yasuko tried to be there for her daughter but each time she asked what was wrong, she was assured by her child that it was nothing.

With a heavy heart, she watched how thin her daughter had become over the last few months. The older woman watched her only daughter and child become a shadow of her former self. Her heart ached when she noticed Asami's red eyes, she knew she had been crying. If only she would tell her what was wrong.

Asami knew what she was doing to her mother, how worried she was. But she couldn't risk telling her the truth. She didn't want her parents to live on the streets. So she had to just go through it all without any complaints.

Today, her father had suggested that she'd spend some time with her fiancé. Oh how she would've loved to do anything but that. She wanted to say no. she wanted to tell them what she really thought but when Noatak looked at her, his icy blue eyes seemed to look right through her, she agreed.

He would dine with her in the evening. A dinner Asami would have prepared on her own. So he would know she was a good cook for both him and their future children. So she did her best. She tried to cook a traditional fire nation dish with the help of her mother.

When he walked into the dining area and sat down, his eyes grew wide in realization what kind of dish she had made. She had made a superspicy soufflé, a specialty from Kirachu Island.

He had never been so insulted in his life. It had been a firebender that caused the scar on his face after all. To serve him a dish from the fire nation was adding insult to injury. He had thrown the dish onto the floor and to make matters worse, he had slapped the young heiress with the back of his hand. Right across her face. The force of it had send her flying and for a few seconds she saw stars.

"Once were married, I'll make sure you will be taught the rules of our culture!" he had yelled it to her and then left her behind like nothing had happened.

She sat on the marble floor, stunned and shocked. She held her painful cheek with one hand and decided that she couldn't take it any longer. Slowly she got back to her feet and shuffled back to her bedroom. She felt nauseous and put a hand on her stomach in an attempt to calm it down.

When she finally reached her bedroom, she took her black sleeping dress and slipped it on. She'd try to get at least one final night of decent sleep before everything would change. She slipped under the blankets and for once, it didn't take her long before she fell asleep. Her dreams were still filled with flashbacks and the terrible memories but she didn't wake up this time.

When she finally woke up, she was more determent then ever. The house was quiet. Peaceful even. She walked through the halls of her home. One of her hands touched the cold stone walls as she passed by. She stopped before the door of her parents' bedroom and took out the note she had written earlier. She opened the door as silently as possible and smiled at her sleeping parents.

Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheeks when she placed the little note on her mother's nightstand.

_I'm so sorry... I'm drowning and I lack the strength to continue... I love you..._

She looked at her parents a final time before she turned around and headed out the door. She wore her black dressing gown on top of her sleeping dress. She needed to hurry, her parents would normally get up at this hour. She hurried through a secret door that her father had build there in case they had to flee. It was hidden behind a big berry bush and it was no trouble to slip through it. She was welcomed by a cold breeze once she stepped foot outside the Sato Estate.

It was a breath of fresh air that filled her lungs and she smiled although tears still streamed over her pale cheeks. She knew about the cliffs that were an hour away from where she lived. The journey would be tough but the end result is all she had in mind. She didn't want to continue living like this. In constant fear. So she made the first step and another and another.

It had taken her over an hour before she finally reached her destination. She had to take more breaks due to the constant pain that still lingered in her abdomen. It didn't matter. Not any more and never again. She used the last of her strength to climb up the highest cliff. It was harden then she thought and the wind didn't make it any easier either. She could swear that she heard someone call out her name but decided that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Her muscles were burning but she finally reached the edge that she had been aiming for. She stood there, amazed by the view and stunned from the beauty of it all. She could see all the way down the shoreline. All the way to the city harbour. Then she turned her gaze to the view below. Where the cliff met with the ocean. She gulped from the violent way that the waves crashed against the rocks below.

Her hair danced in the wind as it welcomed Asami as an old lover. Once again, she heard her name being called in the wind.

"Asami!"

She hardly was able to hear it because of the wind but she heard it nonetheless. _Death itself is calling for me... I can't keep him waiting..._ she looked up at the sky, it's beautiful heavenly blue reminded her of Korra's eyes. Her heart ached when she thought of her dear friend and she let out a sob. She turned her gaze back towards the waves below and closed her eyes. _I'm so sorry Korra... I love you..._ Korra was the last thing on her mind when she took the step forward and heard her name a final time before she hit the water below.

"Asami!"

She hit the water and from that moment, all that surrounded her was darkness. She was cold. It was dark until she saw a little spark of light. It was so bright, she brought a hand to her eyes to protect hem from the light. Her other hand was reaching out towards whatever that light was.

She flinched when a voice reached her ears. "My child... your time is not here yet... you must go back..." the voice was soft, warm and kind.

"Please... I... I don't... want to go back... please let me stay!"

"I cannot let you stay... your friends are waiting for you."

"Friends...? Who..." she let out a soft gasp.

"Until we meet again..."

Before Asami could react, she was falling with an incredible speed. She looked down into the darkness below and once again saw a small light that grew bigger and bigger by the second. She tried to scream but no sound came from her lips as she finally fell through the light and everything became quiet.

When she opened her eyes again, her vision was blurry and quickly closed her eyes again. When she opened them again, her eyes still couldn't focus properly but she saw someone standing next her. hovering over her to be exact. She noticed the darker skin tone that reminded her of Noatak and her heart rate increased immensely. She wanted to move away from his touch and get out of his reach but her entire body seemed to be on fire. She started to pant as panic kicked in when she noticed she couldn't move without causing the pain to come back in full force.

"N-No... p...lease... d...on't... hu...rt m-me..." she forced the words out of her throat and then noticed how raw it felt. Like she swallowed sandpaper.

Asami felt a warm hand on her arm and weakly shook her head from side to side. Doing so had a side effect and before she knew it, her stomach turned and felt the contents rise up from her stomach through her throat and out of her mouth. Gentle hands took hold onto her weak frame and forced her to lay on her side as she threw up violently.

She had trouble breathing and her lungs seemed to be on fire with each breath she took. She was rolled onto her back again when the same voice as before reached her ears.

"Sami... please... calm down..."

She recognized the voice but thought her mind was playing tricks on her again. _No, it's can't possibly be..._ her sight was still slightly blurry and she blinked a few times more to try and get her eyes to focus. When they finally did, she couldn't believe what, or more like who, she saw. On the edge of her bed sat the one person that made her heart flutter in her chest. The one person that would make her heart skip a beat when she smiled. Her Emeralds locked onto Sapphires and her breath was caught in her throat once again.

"K...orra...?"

Korra smiled and nodded. Tears of happiness slid down her tanned face one of her hands cupped a pale cheek. Asami couldn't believe it, she was here. Korra was here! She wanted to reach for her, touch her, hug her. Anything would do but her body simply refused to obey her. all she felt was immense pain each time she even tried to move. The Southerner saw her friend struggle and took action. Ever so gently she leaned over to her friend and wrapped both arms around the damaged woman.

They cried, both for different reasons. Asami from pure joy that Korra had come back. And Korra because she nearly lost her friend and had spend the last two days in fear of loosing her after she managed to get her out of the water.

They remained in this position for several minutes and she helped the heiress sit up slightly. She made sure Asami had all the pillows she needed to support her back when she placed her in a sitting position. Korra pulled a chair closer to the bed before she sat down and held both of Asami's pale hands in her own.

"How are you feeling now...?" she asked carefully.

"Thi...rsty..." she said with a raspy voice and turned her gaze towards Korra's water pouch.

Korra quickly grabbed the pouch and uncorked it before she brought it to Asami's lips. The vixen drank eagerly from the cool water and nodded once when she was done. Korra hung her pouch back once she put the cork back in.

"Better?"

Asami nodded and smiled. "Much... thank... you..." she turned her gaze towards the door and noticed that Axis was leaning against the wall next to it. The tall Southerner smiled at her.

"Welcome back Lady Sato..." she said genuine and walked over to the heiress. "You had us very worried. Glad to see you're finally awake..." she and Korra shared a look and said woman nodded slowly.

"Asami... there's something we need to tell you..." Axis started.

"W-what...? What is it...?"

Axis chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously. "When... we pulled you out of the water... your body was in bad shape... to fix it, Korra used her healing to the best of her abilities... she noticed a swelling at your abdomen and when she moved her healing water to it... she noticed familiar wounds hidden under flesh..."

Her heart dropped to her stomach and felt sick all over again. _No... no please! They found out!_

"Who did this to you Asami." Korra asked, determined to find out. "Please... tell me."

She shook her head. "I... I c-can't... he... he'll... we're about to... marry and..." she realized that she said too much already.

Korra's eyes grew wide in shock. She got up so fast that it startled both Asami and Axis. Before the damaged woman could even utter a word, Korra had already dashed through the door and marched through the hallways. She grabbed the first servant that crossed her path. "Where is Asami Sato's future husband and how will I recognize him!?" she roared.

She had caught Lee who immediately started to ramble the whereabouts of the person Korra was looking for. "He'sinthegarden! HehasascaronhisfaceandhisnameisNoatak! Pleasedon'thurtme!"

She hardly understood the rambling man but the most important information she understood. Garden and scar. She let poor Lee go and continued her search. She had never in her life felt such anger and hatred before. It was like she was boiling from the inside out. How could her future husband do such a horrible thing! He was supposed to care for her! keep her safe!

She finally stepped into the garden and heard strange voices that came from her right. She found two young men who were admiring a sculpture.

"Who the hell is Noatak!?" she growled and snarled.

Both men turned to face the young Avatar. The rage clearly shown in her eyes and hostile stance. Both her hands were clenched into fists. She looked at the man on the right and her eyes rested on his face. He had no scar. Finally her gaze met with icy blue eyes and a face that wore a horrible scar that deformed his once handsome face. She had found the object of her rage and growled like an animal ready to kill. "I am going to end your pathetic and miserable life!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Greetings and salutations my dears!**

**For all of you who came from AO3 to continue reading Slavery here, I have good news. **

**I am happy to say that I have decided to continue Slavery on both websites.**

**The reasons as of why I wanted to stop were due to a personal attack that I received.**

**Anyhow! For more explanation, check AO3 or PM me, love you all!**

**Oh and, the bank approved of my loan for a house! Yay! PARTY TIMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Many thanks to lord moon44 who gave me the ideas for Noatak's punishments!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Tarrlok and Noatak were stunned. Frozen in place for seconds when Noatak snapped out of his daze first. The young woman was coming right for him. If looks could kill, he would've died a thousand deaths right there and then.

He readied himself and quickly got in an defensive stance. This girl would learn what true power was and he was more then willing to show her. The smirk that showed on his face made his looks even more gruesome. He raised up a hand to his younger brother who was about to help but Noatak never needed help.

"Go get father and the in laws while I show this cunt a lesson or two." He said and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Tarrlok did what was asked of him and quickly dashed off.

Korra was still running towards her target. That's all he was, that's all he had become. Nothing more. Nothing less. And Korra? She was the weapon that would destroy it...

"I will kill you!" she roared again and jumped over a wooden table that happened to stand in between her and the man responsible for Asami's suffering.

"You're going down!"

She was about to plant her fist right in the middle of Noatak's arrogant face when she stopped abruptly. She was about two feet away from the man and yet she didn't move at all. She just stood there, fist ready to make contact with bones and muscle. But she didn't move.

The smirk on his disgusting face grew even bigger and Korra finally realized what was happening to her. "Y-you're a bloodbender... aren't you..." she growled between gritted teeth.

"Guilty as charged..." he said calmly and just stood there, calm as ever. Acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"I know what you've done..."

"And what would that be, exactly. Savage..."

She grinned. "I know what you did to Asami... and I'm not letting you get away with it..."

"Really... I'm using my bending without the use of my hands... how do you think that you could possibly take me down."

"Because... because I've got a trick up my sleeve as well..." she closed her eyes and took in deep but slow breaths. Breathing out and breathing back in. When she opened her eyes again, the usual ocean blue that had stared at him before, was replaced by the holy light of the Avatar State. She frowned and when she spoke, it was as if more then one person spoke through her. "You're about to find out what exactly!"

He gasped when he saw the silvery glow that indicated the Avatar State and his eyes grew wide in shock. Within a second, she broke free from his mental hold that he had on her and the fist that had been hovering in the air, finally made contact with the surface it was meant to hit.

She heard the satisfying sound of cracking bones and she grinned wickedly. "In my absence, I learned how to use airbending, as well as controlling my Avatar State!" she yelled and the next punch landed on his chest. It literally knocked the wind out of his lungs. "It will take your breath away!" she said when the man before her fell to his knees and gasped in fresh air to fill his lungs. Blood poured from his nose like from an open wound.

"Y-you...!"

He was not given a second to respond as Korra attacked once again. "I will burn you with the fire of a thousand suns!" and she let flames engulf her hands. They didn't burn her flesh but the same couldn't be said for her victim. She grabbed both his hands and burned them until the smell of burned flesh filled their nostrils. Noatak screamed in agony and finally managed to pull his hands from the Avatar's mighty and burning grip.

He tried to crawl backwards with the use of his elbows, away from the woman before him but she kept coming. It was her time to walk towards him, calm and preserved.

"I would call forth the mighty oceans to wash away your filth!" she growled and used her bending to take water from the small pond not far away from them. She bend the water around his head and literally had him drown in a bubble of water that only surrounded his head.

Even with his high level of water bending, he was unable to throw off the Avatar's attack. His lungs burned due to lack of oxygen and when he was about to pass out, Korra bend the water away and back into the pond. She stood for the man who dared to hurt one of her friends. No, not just a friend. Not any more. Her absence had shown her that Asami was everything to her and not just a friend. She loved her.

The thought of what Noatak had done made her sick and hatred boiled up in her chest once again. She rose an arm up in the air and the earth underneath the Noatak rose up and forced him in a sitting position. His hands, shackled by the earth and rocks that the Avatar was bending, were held in place.

He looked up at her, his eyes shown a mixture of fear and defiance. Blood still poured from his nose over his mouth, chin and onto his clothes.

The Avatar ripped Noatak's shirt open to reveal his chest. He roared like some wild animal but Korra put the palm of her right hand harshly against his forehead. The other hand she put on his chest. She used her index finger to push against Noatak's chest muscle. He watched in horror when the single finger was engulfed in a small flame and screamed at the top of his lungs when said finger started to move over his chest. It took a few minutes until she was done. She admired her work and read the word that she had burned across his chest. 'RAPIST'

The moment she broke her gaze with the word and locked her glowing eyes with icy ones, the small flame on her finger expired. Instead she just held it there and glared at the man before her. "For the crime you've committed, I will do the thing that people like you, fear the most!"

There was a grin forming on his deformed face. "I... am not... scared... of death!" he all but spit the words right at her. His chest heaved up and down fast and the pain was clouding his mind.

This time it was Korra's turn to grin. "I never said I would kill you... killing you would mean that I'd end your suffering! And today... your suffering has only just begun."

This time his eyes grew wide in fear. "What...?! What will you do to me!?"

"I will take away your bending, permanently..." and with that, her hands started to glow with a bright golden light. She ignored Noatak's growls and screams and within seconds, it was done. She moved to the side and he fell face first onto the ground.

She stood there for several more seconds. Drinking in the man before her and slowly turned her back towards him. When she faced the Mansion again, she saw six faces. Four of them looked at her with fear, one with worry and the last one had a big smirk on her face.

The holy light of the Avatar state left her eyes and they turned ocean blue once again. She let out a deep sigh to try and calm her racing heart. This had been her very first open act as the Avatar. She walked over to the others, Hiroshi, Yakone and Tarrlok all backed away from the young woman while Yasuko, Axis and Asami who was held by Axis, stood firm and made no attempt to move away from the powerful woman.

"What... who... when..." the pale beauty looked at her friend in shock. She had heard of the Myth of the Avatar. Never did she suspect that she'd actually see this mythical being. "You... you're really...?"

Korra smiled warmly at her friend and nodded. "I am... yes..." she looked at Axis who still had a shit eating smirk on her face and held the damaged heiress in her arms. "Why'd you come out here?"

"I... I wanted to... I don't know..." she chewed her bottom lip.

Korra could just smile and then looked at Axis. "You know how injured she is, why'd you give in?"

Axis shrugged. "You know I can't refuse a pretty lady's request."

The Avatar rolled her eyes but smiled and turned to Yasuko. "I am so sorry for everything Lady Sato..." she started but the older woman raised her hand and shook her head.

"Don't be, Axis told us everything... he deserved what he got..." she turned to the wounded Noatak who groaned softly as he rolled onto his back. "I could never be angry at someone, who fought the ones who wronged my daughter, so bravely as you did."

Korra smiled at Yasuko and bowed her slightly in respect which the older woman returned. "Thank you." She turned her gaze to Asami who's head rested against Axis's chest. "And you, are going back to bed right now..." she said on a soft tone.

Asami smiled weakly at her friend. "Well... I wouldn't dare to... disobey _the_ Avatar..." she said with an unstable voice.

Korra, Axis and Asami went back inside while Yasuko turned to her husband. Hiroshi was still in a state of shock while Yakone and Tarrlok were hovering around Noatak. Axis placed the vixen back on her bed and the pale beauty let out a content sigh. "I'm so tired..."

Korra put a cool hand on Asami's forehead. She was burning up. Probably due to the fact she had jumped in the cold water a few days prior. "Then sleep."

"Will... will you stay?" she swallowed hard and hated how needy she sounded. "I... just..."

"I'll stay. I'll be right here." She crawled next to Asami on the bed after she removed her boots.

The heiress smiled and turned her gaze towards Axis who had already turned and was about to leave the room. "Axis...? Will you... stay too?"

Said woman turned around and blinked a few times. Unable to decide if what she had heard was real or not. "Did... I... well..." she cleared her throat to prevent herself from more embarrassing rambling. "If you want me to, I will stay yes." She said with a genuine smile.

Asami let out a soft chuckle and patted the space next her. Axis did the only thing she could, after all, she did say earlier that she couldn't turn down a request from a pretty lady... so she wouldn't start now...


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Yhello again my dears!**

**Welcome to another chapter of Slavery!**

**One thing before you can enjoy this...**

**YES it's a Korrasami ff! YEEEEEEEESSS YES YES YESSSS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Have a little faith in me :P I do like torturing you all, I know, but Korrasami will happen!**

**Trust me! It will. Just not yet :P**

**People wondered why Asami rested her head against Axis chest. Well, Axis was holding her in her arms. Because well, Asami nearly died while she jumped off a cliff, trying to kill herself, yadayaydayada. **

**Korra patched her back up but even with her help, she wasnt back at a complete 100% yet! Duh... it had been what... Two days? She was in a coma for 2 days so her body is bound to be weak. BESIDES all that! Asami does consider Axis a friend! (she saved her from that ship and nearly got killed?)**

**STAPH DOUBTING MEEEE! **

**Sorry for my ranting :P Its Korrasami! It will be! Eventually! But I'll keep torturing you all, just a bit longer... cause I can :P nya nya nya.**

**Love you all and don't forget to review! **

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 14

The three spend an hour chatting, after that, Asami had to fight to stay awake. She had been exhausted due to lack of sleep and her body was still recovering from her suicide attempt.

When Asami had reached the cliffs some days ago, both Korra and Axis had just arrived. They found Asami's parents in panic and the Mansion was overflowing with chaos. Yasuko was in tears when she saw the two Southerners and begged them to help find her daughter and showed them the note that Asami had left behind.

Axis asked if there was a place close by where Asami could drown herself and Hiroshi had responded with telling them about the cliffs. It was an isolated place and quite far off from the city. Korra and Axis followed the directions that Yasuko and Hiroshi gave them on Naga. Korra's Polar bear dog. And enormous animal that they had brought with them from the South. And also Korra's animal guide throughout her entire life.

They soon gained in on Asami and Korra tried to scream her name but received no response once they reached the cliffs, she tried again but saw in terror how Asami threw herself off of the cliffs. She disappeared in the dark and turbulent water and Korra, without hesitation or second thought, jumped right after her.

She had saved the woman with use of her Avatar state but it didn't came without cost. Her energy had been drained and wasn't able to heal all her injuries completely. Axis got them both on Naga and rode them back to the Sato estate where they brought Asami back to her room. Yasuko helped with her daughter by changing her clothes and have her servant bring food for Korra so she could restock her energy.

Neither Korra or Axis left Asami's bedside. Yasuko left every so often to bring word about her daughter to Hiroshi and Noatak. She made sure the two Southerner's and the polar bear dog had enough food and drinks to keep themselves occupied. Naga was in Asami's room as well and growled at anyone, except her owner, Axis and surprisingly Yasuko, when they tried to enter the room. After two days, she had finally opened her eyes and relief set in.

Korra and Axis sat on Asami's bed now while the vixen slept. Her head rested on Korra's lap and her feet on Axis's. Axis had a frown on her forehead and sighed deeply. "{When will you tell her?}"

Korra looked at her friend, then at Asami and back at Axis. "{Tomorrow... let her sleep first. She looks so drained. Exhausted.}"

Axis nodded slowly, her eyes on the damaged woman between herself and Korra. "{Alright...}" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while she leaned with her back against the oak headboard.

"{Spill it... You're brooding, as usual. What's on your mind.}"

"{I've read about cases like this... women who were raped, became pregnant from their rapist... It's like it's at the back of my mind and I can't reach it! Agh...!}" she groaned in frustration.

"{Didn't Hiroshi say he had a huge ass library...?}"

"{Think so... so what?}"

"{You might be able to find something in there.}"

"{You're right... Why the hell didn't I think of that?}"

Korra chuckled softly. "{Let's get some sleep... it's been a few long days...}"

"{You showing off your Avatar skills in front of the Sato family, using your Avatar state to save the heiress of the family, yeah, it's been a few busy days I'd say.}" Axis smirked and quickly dodged a pillow that headed her way. "{Your aim is shit.}"

"{Fuck you...}"

The Southerners settled comfortably on the bed and repositioned Asami so she'd lay in between them. They fell asleep within minutes once they had been settled properly and all three of them slept long after the sun had risen above the mountains. It was close to noon when Korra woke up. She was disorientated at first but quickly realized where she was at. _Right... Asami's bedroom... how could I... wait... I'm missing someone._ She pushed herself up on her elbow to look passed Asami's sleeping form. The place where Axis had slept was empty.

She must've already gone to the library... she laid down again, her head on the pillow and her eyes on Asami's face. She could see what the last months had done to her friend's appearance. She had lost quite some weight, her cheekbones were clearly visible under her pale skin. The dark rings that indicated lack of sleep. _Why didn't you write to me... about what happened..._ she sighed deeply and guilt filled her heart. If only... if only they had come back sooner. _If only...-_

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Asami moved under the sheets and groaned in discomfort. The heiress cleared her throat and blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepy daze. Her lips curled into a weak smile. "Hi..." Her voice was so soft. Weak. Broken.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" Korra returned a smile and changed position so she was sitting up.

"Like... every muscle... in my body... is on fire..."

Korra chuckled softly. "That's to be expected yeah..."

Suddenly, Asami's eyes grew wide in realization. "You... you speak... my tongue?"

"I do yes, Axis forced me to learn every waking moment, if I wasn't busy training my bending and stuff. So we can finally have a decent conversation without me sounding like an idiot."

This made Asami giggle and she even tried to sit up too. The Avatar saw her friend struggle and helped her to sit up. "You never sounded... like an idiot. I'm surprised... that you even knew my language."

"I travel a lot with my father. I wanted to be the one people spoke to. But no one of our tribe spoke another language except Axis so she decided to teach us. My dad never really got the hang of it. Even though he did his best."

Asami nodded understanding and looked around. "Where's Axis...?"

"Oh uh... I don't know. She was gone when I woke up..."

"Oh, she's probably getting something to eat." She smiled to herself and looked back at Korra. She wished the burning sensation of her muscles would stop each time she moved and massaged her left arm with her right hand.

"Does it still hurt?"

Asami nodded. "Y-yeah... what... how did you save me?" she asked with a small voice.

"We weren't far behind you when you reached the cliffs... I saw you jump and... I didn't think, I just jumped after you..." Korra let out a shuddering breath, the horrible moment still fresh in her memory. "I couldn't prevent that your body smashed against some rocks under water but I did get you out as fast I could. Afterwards, Axis helped us out of the water and I tried to heal you with what energy I had left. I managed heal most of your internal damage that would've cost you your life otherwise..." she stopped for a moment and swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"I... I'm so sorry Korra... I...-"

The Avatar shook her head. "No, don't. Trust me, I can understand... I truly do... I can't imagine the dark place you were in. What he did to you... what you've been through..." she took a deep breath and released it through her nose. "If you want, I can use my healing water on your sore muscles? I'll examine you as well afterwards."

"That would be nice yes. If it's not too much trouble?"

"For you, nothing's too much trouble." She said with a bright smile.

The vixen felt a faint blush crawl onto her cheeks and quickly averted her eyes. "I-I'll just lay on my stomach...?"

"That's a good idea yeah... and if you don't mind..-"

"It works better on skin contact, I remember yes." She said with a chuckle. Her hands went to the hem of her sleeping dress and she tried to lift it up over her head.

Korra gave her a hand and together they pulled the dress off. She saw the pink scars that still decorated the pale flesh of Asami's back. "It healed nicely..." she stated and ran her fingertips gently over the skin.

"I wish my other scars healed like that too..." she spoke with a weak voice and Korra could clearly hear how unstable her voice was. The pale beauty slowly laid down on her stomach and waited for the Southerner to start.

Korra had a pouch of water near the bed and uncorked it to use its contents. The water was bent out of its container and spread over Asami's back and arms. Korra's eyes glowed for a second before they turned back to normal and the water she used began to glow a bright blue. An instant sigh of relief escaped Asami's lips the moment the water started to glow. It brought her instant relief and she relaxed completely under the care of her friend. Emeralds stared at the Avatar as she moved her arms and hands in a gentle motion.

Suddenly, her eyelids felt to heavy. She fought to keep them open but they eventually fell shut no matter how hard she tried to keep them open. She fell into a peaceful sleep and when she woke up again, she laid on her back and her sheets covered her naked form. She turned her head slightly and saw Korra sit next her.

"You fell asleep." She said with a smirk.

She smiled and nuzzled with her sheets for a little while. Enjoying the warm sensation and the soft feeling against her skin. "How... how long was I out?"

"Hour, hour and a half... something like that. I just finished some minutes ago. How do your muscles feel?"

Asami managed to sit up without needed help and she smiled. The burning was a lot less now and she could move her limps without being in constant agony. "Oh wow... it feels... amazing! I can move again."

"I worked on your legs as well, I tried to share the time equally between your back, arms and legs. I'm glad it paid off." Korra said and puffed her chest out slightly in pride.

Asami chuckled and showed her friend a bright smile that was followed with a soft laugh. It felt good to smile and laugh again. She missed it. "Did you have time to examine me yet?"

"No, not yet. I didn't want to do it while you were asleep. Wouldn't want to freak you out if you'd suddenly wake up and see someone hover over you."

"Heh... I don't think that would have been healthy for my heart no..."

Korra smiled and moved a bit closer. "Would you mind if I...?"

Asami shook her head and laid down on her back again. She removed the sheets and her naked torso came in full view of Korra's Sapphires.

Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously. She had seen Asami's breasts several times before but couldn't help the blush that showed on her cheeks. They were firm, perky and her pink nipples were hard from the soft breeze that touched her naked skin. Korra felt a shiver go down her spine that stopped and settled between her thighs. She gulped and tried to force her thoughts to stop racing through her mind.

She took in a deep breath and bend the water she had used earlier, in such a manner that it covered her own two hands. One hand she placed on Asami's chest, just above the pale breasts. The other hand just below the magnificent orbs. She closed her eyes to focus on what laid below the surface of Asami's pale flesh.

Korra worked gently and her hands moved at a slow pace over Asami's body. The heiress was completely at ease, even while her torso was naked. She didn't mind. She loved Korra's hands and how smoothly they slid over her skin. She loved how powerful her friend was and wondered what things those kind hands could do with her. Even though she had nothing but bad experiences when it came to sex, she often dreamed of herself enjoying it. Although not with a man...

There was a dream in particular that she remembered clearly. She and Korra were kissing. Really kissing. Not like their 'practice' kiss that she had with the Southerner. No, more like, the way she had seen Axis and Korra kiss at the hot springs kinda kissing. Passionate, erotic. Tan hands had travelled to places she never thought possible. Uncharted waters and undiscovered lands. And she had enjoyed it. In her dream at least. She remembered waking up, panting and a pulsing throb between her legs. Sex was the last thing on her mind but her brain clearly didn't agree when she was asleep.

She started to have these dreams every once in a while, perhaps two times a week and it started about a month ago. She never had these dreams before and didn't understand why they suddenly started. It was always Korra that she dreamed of and each dream seemed so real, it was painful waking up.

She felt Korra's hands move to her abdomen and saw her friend flinch. A deep frown on her forehead. "What... what's the matter...?"

"I..." Korra gulped, she had hoped Axis would be back by now, that she had a solution. Anything would be fine. "Sami... I... it's... you... you're..."

The vixen's eyes grew wide in shock and horror. _No... no please..._ she felt the tears burn in her eyes and soon they spilled and ran down her beautiful face. "Please... K-Korra... Please..." her voice cracked from emotion. This was a nightmare. What else could it be? She closed her eyes and waited a few seconds before she opened them again. She realized that it wasn't a nightmare but the horrible truth. She felt exactly like when she had hit those rocks a few days ago. She felt like she was dying.

Tears escaped Korra's eyes as well. her heart broke inside her chest and she sniffled. "I... I'm so sorry..." she had no idea how to comfort the other woman and helped her sit up and held her in her arms. Desperately trying to comfort her friend.

Asami sobbed. Her arms around the Avatar's neck while her body shook from emotion. The horrible truth slowly started to sink in and the inevitable outcome. She hid her face in the crook of Korra's warm neck and her hands, clenched into fists, held onto the Southerner's clothes. _I'm pregnant..._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: well! I am quite surprised that my readers have such little faith in me! D:**

**Okay, I said Yakone and sons wouldn't come back... I LIED! Sue me... oh and no, not in a bad way!**

**NO MORE RAPING! There, I said it. (No I'm not lieing about the rape, rape won't happen anymore. The end.)**

**Happy shit is gonna happen! Fuck yeah! Now be nice and keep the faith in me alive!**

**Really people... as if I let Noatak walk off like THAT...! HA!**

**Enjoy! Please review! I love you guys! And galls! Even if you hate me sometimes... :P**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 15

The two women just sat there. Holding one another. Korra stroke Asami's back gently while the heiress occasionally sniffled. Her head still rested on the Avatar's shoulder. She had no idea how long they've sitting there but the sun was at it's highest when Korra pulled back slightly and looked Asami in the eye. They were red and puffy from crying. She cupped the pale face with her gentle hands and used her thumbs to remove the left over tears there stained Asami's cheeks.

"What do you wanna do...?"

Asami gulped. "I d-don't know... I never... I mean... it happened just once with him... on the ship... it happened so many times and I..." she couldn't say anything anymore, the lump in her throat only grew larger and took away her ability to speak.

"Whatever you decide, I'm here. I got your back... if you want to get rid of it... I'm sure we can think of something. If you wanna keep it, that's fine with me too..."

Asami remained silent for a few seconds. "I... it's not the baby's fault... It shouldn't pay for... what he did. B-but... I think I'd... let it be adopted b-by someone..."

Korra nodded understandingly. She took Asami's shaking hands in her own and rubbed the pale skin with her thumbs. "You're not alone. You hear?"

"I... I'm scared..." she said with a soft voice.

Korra showed her a sad smile. "I'm sure that's normal..."

"Oh Spirits... what should I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them the truth?"

Asami was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. After she covered her form with her sheets, she called out to whoever knocked to enter and a guard stepped inside. "Excuse me Lady Sato, there are guards here that request your presence at the house of Justice. It involves Yakone and his sons."

Asami's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. Korra turned slightly to answer the guard in her behalf. "We'll be right there."

The guard nodded and disappeared again. Korra then turned her attention to Asami again. "Wh-what do you think they w-want?"

"My guess is that Noatak was placed under arrest. Thanks to your mother. Now they want your statement..."

"Will you come with me?"

"As if they can stop me. Ha! Of course I'm coming. No way in hell that I'm leaving you again." She said and smiled reassuringly.

They got off the bed and made sure Asami was properly dressed. She wore a red dress that almost reached her feet, a black sash, comfortable shoes and had her hair hang loose over her shoulders and back. she had an arm hooked with one of Korra's and together they left the bedroom.

They ran into Yasuko in the hallway who smiled sadly at her daughter. "Don't be afraid sweetie... they want you to do your story... that's all." She cupped her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead lovingly.

She tried to stay strong but there were a few tears that escaped her nonetheless. "M-mom... d-do you love me...?"

"Of course honey! Why wouldn't I love you?"

She tried to avoid her mother's gaze by looking into another direction but a warm hand gently forced her to look back at the older woman. "You can tell me anything." She said matter-of-factly.

Asami bit her lower lip anxiously. "I'm pregnant..." she finally admitted.

There was no anger present on Yasuko's face and she pulled her child into a tight and loving embrace. "I will never love you any less. You're my daughter. My child. Whatever you decide to do with it... I'll support you in every way possible."

Asami trembled from emotion and held tightly around her mother. She let out a deep sigh of relief and when she pulled back, there was a faint smile on her lips. "Thank you..."

Yasuko let go of her daughter and the three woman made their way to the City's house of Justice. Korra was constantly looking around for a sign of Axis. She found none and was slightly worried something had happened to her friend. On the other hand, beware for those who tried to cross her in any way...

They entered the building together and were led into a private room. There were rows of seats on the left and right in the room, in the middle was a path that lead up to a big table. On the right side were Yakone and his sons. Noatak was bound in chains and a guard on his left and on his right. The moment the three women entered, his icy gaze fell upon them and he glared. His nose was still swollen from the punch Korra had given him. They walked over to the other side of the table and settled there. Asami in the middle, Korra and Yasuko on her left and right. Lord Raiko nodded at them.

"Ah, I see my lovely fiancé is here to join us as well. How lovely." He snarled.

"Silence Noatak, you're here to stand trial." Raiko held a piece of parchment in his hand and held onto it. "You are charged with rape. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He said simply and without any sign of remorse.

"As could be expected... Miss Sato..." he turned towards Asami. "Do you care to explain?"

The heiress gulped but nodded. She started with the day it happened. She left no details. She explained how his pride must've gotten a dent when Asami had snatched her letter from her husband to be and that he wanted to take revenge. She also mentioned how he blackmailed her emotionally with something that she eventually learned was false.

Raiko sat there and listened to her explanation. Nodding every often and occasionally asked her a question. Asami seemed to grow more confident the more he asked and answered to the best of her ability. She let out a shuddering breath when she was finished.

"Thank you miss Sato..." he smiled slightly and turned his attention back to the accused. "What do you have to say for yourself? We have proof of your blackmail. Lady Sato said herself that she and her husband, Hiroshi Sato, were no where near ruined."

Noatak growled and suddenly stood up from his chair. Asami flinched from his sudden outburst. "This woman doesn't know her place! She needed to be taught a lesson!"

"By raping her...?" Raiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't rape. She enjoyed every second of it. I am her future husband and because of that, she is mine to do with as I see fit."

"I didn't enjoy it! I hated every second of it! Every second that you lasted I wished I was dead! After you were finally done, I crawled to the bath house to try and scrub off any sign of you!" Asami yelled and all heads turned towards her. The vixen was panting from held back emotion. "Stop calling yourself my husband! I'd never in a million years marry you! I'd rather die!"

He smirked at her. "That's exactly what will happen... no man would ever want you. Not anymore, no matter how much gold and silver your daddy will promise them. Especially now that you carry my child."

"How..."

"Some earth benders have the rare ability called, seismic sense... they can sense when people lie... and can even sense the smallest of heartbeats."

Suddenly, the doors of the room opened and another person walked in. "I'm sorry for the interruption... but I'd like to be present as well." Axis eyes were focussed on Raiko who nodded in response. The Southerner held a thick, leather bound book as she walked over to the other three.

"Another savage... why not..." Noatak grumbled and send a deadly glare into Axis's direction who just ignored him and settled next to Korra.

"Where were you...?!" the Avatar whispered to her friend.

"Later... I'll explain later..."

Raiko sighed deeply and looked from one end of the table to the other and back. "Well... I'm a bit lost... it is not that I do not believe you miss Sato... but it's a difficult case. I have no idea of the Northern Tribe traditions when it comes to marriage..."

"If I may Sir. I might be able to help..." Axis said and stood straight again.

Raiko's eyebrows rose in surprise and genuinely curiosity. "Really? And how, if I may ask?"

"I... I am... or was a Northerner myself..."

All heads suddenly turned towards her and Axis walked to the middle of the table. "I used to live in the North... with my mother and father. My mother was a skilled Voodoo Master. Known for her skill and power. Something my fellow tribe's men loved to exploit..." she frowned and turned to Yakone and his sons. "My father died when I was young and we were left to care for ourselves. My mother taught me all I know but she did so in secret. She didn't want me to have the same future as she did. Our power comes with a price and the Northerners... they forced my mother to cross a line she shouldn't have..." she swallowed hard. "Before she died... she told me to leave the North and seek out our sister tribe that lived in the South. I promised her that I would try... not long afterwards... she passed away..."

It was silent in the room until Axis started once again. "I did leave but I clearly remember the Northern traditions. Once a marriage is arranged, the men hold claim over their future wives. To do with as they see fit. Forcing them to do things they'd never do other wise... women that live there know about their fate and blindly accept it."

Noatak started to laugh, she was actually defending his case.

"However..." she said with a deep growl. "Asami Sato isn't a Northerner. Unaware of their traditions and the behaviour of the women there. Someone should've have explained it to her before hand. Even so, she would still not be a Northerner and should have been able to say no, which you" she pointed at Noatak. "should have accepted. But you choose to ignore it and forced your will onto her anyhow."

She slammed her hands onto the table and pointed towards Noatak. "You, Noatak of the Northern Water Tribe, are guilty to the charge of rape. The proof is found in her abdomen. Your child grows within her. The child that you made by force." She turned her head towards Korra. "The Avatar is able to tell you all the extensions of Asami's injuries."

Raiko raised both hands up in the air. "No, enough. I've heard enough." He turned towards Noatak. "As far as I can see, the only savage is you young man. I, Raiko, judge and jury of this meeting, find you guilty of all charges." He turned towards Axis and the other women who were all smiling and happily hugged Asami. "As for a punishment... I am aware what Avatar Korra did... but," he then turned to Asami. "You're the victim here Miss. I let you decide the punishment for this... man."

Asami nodded slowly and looked over at Noatak who only glared right back at her. "I know violence isn't always the answer but... in this case... I think only one punishment is in order. To make sure that he is never, ever able to hurt another woman like he hurt me..."

Raiko nodded. "I agree, tell me dear, what do you have in mind."

She took a deep breath and on release, she gave Raiko her answer. "Complete castration... removal of both balls and the penis."

Noatak's eyes flew open in pure horror and shock. He got up from his seat and slammed both hands on the table. "What?! Are you all insane!? Why would you believe the word of a WOMAN above that of a man! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he screamed, both guards had serious trouble keeping their prisoner in check.

"Take this filth out so his sentence can be executed." Raiko said and turned back to Asami again. "Miss Sato, if you'd like, you can be the executioner?"

Asami shook her head. "I... I'd rather not. I want to stay away as far as possible from that... thing."

He nodded understandingly. "You can always point out someone who will do it for you?"

She looked from Korra to Axis and back. "Would... either of you two...?"

"Me!" Both Korra and Axis yelled at the same time.

Asami smiled at the two of them. "Well, I guess I have two instead of one?"

Raiko grinned. "I don't see why not... Ladies?" he said and turned to the two Southerners. "I can see you two have knifes of your own, if you'd be so kind to follow me outside?"

Axis smirked and pulled out two daggers that were hidden behind her leather belt and handed one of them to Korra. "Come on, _Avutar_... time to get to work..."

Korra smirked and took the weapon which was handed to her. She and Axis followed Raiko outside where Noatak was presented on a wooden table. Arms and legs spread and tied to the table to keep him in check. There was a big crowd that were curiously watching what was to happen. Lord Raiko made an announcement to the crowd that the Avatar and her friend, the only Voodoo Master left in the world, would carry out a punishment on behalf of the victim's request.

The crowd roared with approval after Raiko announced what he had been found guilty of and Korra and Axis both went to work. Axis cut off Noatak's belt and grinned wickedly down at the man on the table. "men like you..." she shook her head and started on the buttons of Noatak's pants. She cut them off one by one in an agonizing slow pace. "You deserve everything that we're going to be doing to you..."

Korra growled when she eventually just ripped his pants off and revealed what's hidden behind it. "This, is for Asami." She said, the dick in her hand and she made a small cut first the moment that Noatak was about to say something. The only sound he made now were screams in agony and pain. He screamed at the top of his lungs while his male parts were cut off from the rest of his body.

He continued to struggle. To fight. It became so bad that the table started to cracked from his violent movements. The guards were asked to hold him down. They stared off into the distance in an attempt to keep their stomach contents where they were. Blood seeped onto the ground and coloured the sand under the table a crimson red.

The crowd continued to roar with every agonizing scream that the rapist made. Finally, after several long and torturous minutes, the two young women were done. Axis whipped her hands off of Noatak's remaining clothes. Korra did the same and spat on his face. The guards were about to untie him but the Avatar shook her head. "I'm not done yet... I won't have him bleed to death." And with that, her eyes started to glow for only a second before she set the remainders of Noatak's genitals ablaze. He started to scream once again but this time it was short lived. The flames disappeared. The smell of burned flesh filled the nose of many.

"Now I'm done." And she turned around, followed by Axis they made their way over to Asami and her mother. Korra smiled warmly at the heiress. "I'd hug you but... I don't want to make your pretty clothes dirty..."

Asami chuckled softly, without hesitation she threw both her arms around the Southerner's neck and hugged her tightly. "I don't care... I'm so happy you're here." She mumbled and buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck. Something she loved to do and something she had greatly missed the passed months. Without thinking, she pecked Korra's cheek and suddenly realized what she did. "Sorry... I'm just...-"

Korra wrapped her arms around the other woman and shook her head. "Don't be... I've missed you." She said with a soft voice.

The two remained like this for a little while. Yasuko and Axis stood a few feet away and the older woman watched the Voodoo Master curiously. Before she could say or do anything, she was snapped from her thoughts by the same woman she was watching.

"Well, shall we get back? I got a lot to tell you..."

Korra and Asami broke off their hug and nodded in agreement. They remained silent all the way back to the Mansion and were lead into the big Library. Axis crawled behind the massive oak desk that stood in the middle of all the packed bookshelves. There was an open book that laid on top of the piece of furniture. Pages were filled with runes that Korra wasn't able to read. Although there were symbols she recognized, the runes remained a mystery.

"What's this...?" The Avatar asked confused, her finger tips touched the parchment of the old book and slid smoothly over the surface. "I can't read it."

Axis grinned. "I can... and what this is? This, is the solution to our little problem..." she said and nudged towards Asami who's eyes grew wide.

"I don't..." the vixen started but Axis raised a hand in the air.

"Please, hear me out... and I'm sorry I kept my true identity a secret..." she turned to Korra. "Even from you..."

Korra smiled at her friend. "You're still a Southerner to me Axis. Nothing changed for me."

"Thank you. That means more to me then you'd think..." she said and cleared her throat. "So, I figured that you wouldn't want to... abort your pregnancy... and so I started to look through your mother's library." She saw the surprised look on both Asami's and Korra's face. "Oh... yeah... this all belongs to your mother..." she said with a grin and winked at Yasuko who looked like she had won a prize.

"I might be a woman... but knowledge is power after all." She said with a chuckle.

"That is indeed true." Axis said in agreement before she continued. "So... I found out there had been more cases like this. Most of them from the water tribes. During a war many years ago, the Southern tribe was attacked, women were raped, children abducted, the elderly were killed on sight..." she said with a shuddering breath. "Many of those raped women fell pregnant but back then, there were many more Voodoo Masters than now." She picked up the leather bound book and held it with one hand. "During the night of the Blood Moon, the Mother of life can be summoned to the Mortal world. She is the one responsible for all every birth and every conception of a child."

"So? What does..-" Korra started but was shushed by the other woman.

"I wasn't finished, geesh don't be so impatient." She said and smirked when she saw the Avatar pout. "As I was saying... the Mother of Life can be summoned. The Voodoo Master can make a request on the future's mother behalf. She is able to remove the unwanted essence from the unborn child... and replace it, with that of someone else."

Asami, Yasuko and Korra all gasped at the same time. "But... that means..." Korra stared.

Axis rose a finger up to Korra and she immediately shut up again. "The essence that is removed, must be replaced with that of someone else's."

"So..." Korra looked from Asami to Axis, to Yasuko and back at Asami. "Whose essence will replace Noatak's?"

Axis smirked and with one fluent motion, closed the book with both hands and gave Korra her desired answer. "Yours..."

* * *

**AN: HA! Bet neither of you saw that coming... :P**

***evil laughter of doom***


	19. Chapter 19: Confession

Chapter 16

Korra looked at her friend in shock. She couldn't possibly have heard that right. "W-what...?" she eventually managed to stutter.

Axis grinned and stroke the leather bound book gently before she put it back on the desk. "We will replace Noatak's essence, with yours."

Asami stepped forward, her brain seemed to be in a state of shock as well but not nearly as bad as Korra's. "That... that means I'll carry Korra's child?" her voice was hopeful.

Axis turned her gaze towards the vixen and she nodded. "Yes..."

Asami's face lid up and her eyes grew wide from pure happiness. "I... I don't.. h-have to carry h-his child? Really? That's amazing! I... c-can't believe it!"

Korra's brain had finally reset itself and she managed to pull herself from the state of shock that she was in. "Are you sure? Is it safe? Are...-"

"It's a safe thing to do yes, the problem is." Axis looked from Korra to Asami. "We need to get you, to the South."

"Why's that?" Korra asked confused.

"The Mother can only be summoned at the Spirit Well. Which, as you well know, is located in the middle of our capital city."

Korra nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer. She looked at Asami and smiled. "So, you up for it? Going to the South and meet our people?"

Asami could only smile and without warning, wrapped her arms around Korra's neck in pure happiness. She was about to give Korra her answer when she was cut short by another voice.

"Absolutely not! She's not going anywhere!" Hiroshi stepped into the Library, fuming.

"What? Why not?!" She asked, surprised and in shock.

"You're pregnant of my future heir. You're my only child! You will inherit all of this!" he said, spread his arms and motioned to the entire room. "I will not have you run off with... with..."

Both Korra and Axis frowned at Hiroshi's words. "Yes Lord Sato, please continue..." Korra said, she gently pulled back from Asami's warmth and walked towards Asami's father. Both Southerners now stood before Hiroshi Sato. The man gulped and did a step backwards.

"She... she can't leave. I will not endanger the future of my family name because... because of some fairy tale."

Axis's face turned into a hateful scowl. "You dare to say that I'm lying?!" she roared.

Korra quickly put a hand on her friend's chest to keep her in check and to keep her from planting one of her fists in the middle of Hiroshi's face.

"She is pregnant! This is a delicate matter! She could loose the child! She...-"

"The child of a rapist!" Korra added.

Hiroshi straightened his clothes and took a deep breath. "As unfortunate as that may be..." he started. "This is my own chance of an heir... since..."

"Spit it out! Say it!" Axis yelled and her voice echoed throughout the Mansion.

"There's no way on earth any man would wish to marry her now. Not after..." he stopped and cleared his throat. "And now this..."

Both Korra and Axis stood there, frozen in place. Shocked. Asami stood not far behind them, equally shocked. The hurt of her father's words clear on her face. She couldn't believe it. "Father... please... I..."

He shook his head. "No Asami, you're my daughter and I say you remain here." He slowly started to head back to the door when Korra suddenly spoke up.

"What if... what if someone's to marry her?" she asked, her heart started to pound in her chest.

"she would be her partners responsibility from that moment on." He said matter-of-factly.

Korra nodded and frowned. She looked over her shoulder to Asami and her mother. She smiled reassuringly at them both before she looked at Axis. She smiled at her too before she took a deep breath. "Very well... I'll marry her..."

Four pairs of eyes grew wide and looked at her at the same time. "You what?!" Hiroshi asked with venom in his voice.

"Yeah... you will do what now?" Axis asked, this time she was as equally shocked as Hiroshi.

"If I marry her, she will become my responsibility. All she has to do," she turned around to look at the vixen before she continued. "is say yes..." she smiled nervously and it seemed like her heart was about to explode.

"This is absurd! I will not have my daughter marry another woman! It's not right! It's...-"

"Yes..." she said, calm, preserved. Asami smiled and her eyes seemed to sparkle with pure happiness.

Hiroshi was stunned and looked at his daughter, mouth half open. "Asami...-"

"Yes! I will marry her!" she rushed over to Korra and once again, she wrapped her arms around the Avatar's neck.

"This is outrageous! Have you all lost your mind!? Two women shouldn't be together! It's unnatural!"

"Hiroshi Sato..." it was Yasuko this time, her voice was calm but he knew that was mostly the calm before the storm. His wife never used his full name, unless he was in deep trouble. "I watched with sore eyes how you picked a husband for her, after all she's been through! You picked. A _-man-_ to... what was it...? Ah... 'protect' her!" she walked over to her husband, fuming and ready to erupt. "Men did nothing what so ever to keep her from harm! These brave young women set her free after she was captured! She was raped! Beaten! Humiliated!" with every word, she poked his chest with her index finger. "And yet you find it necessary to sell her off like cattle! To a man you hardly know even! And guess what happened?" she crossed her arms over her chest like she was actually expecting an answer.

Hiroshi seemed to shrink with every word that came from his wife's mouth. It was true, all of it. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could even utter a single sound.

"No! You don't get to speak! I will no longer idly stand by and watch! She's as much my daughter as she's yours! You said she needed to get married? So she'd be the responsibility of someone else? Korra wants to marry her. Why? Does it matter? I will give them my blessing. And you gotta deal with it!" she turned around to Asami and Korra who just stared at her, lost for words.

Yasuko walked over to the two women and took hold onto their wrists. Dragging them out of the Library and to who knows where. Axis followed, a wide grin on her face. "Well, remember me never to piss her off..." she mumbled mostly to herself.

They were dragged to Asami's chambers and once they were inside, Yasuko let go of their wrists. Axis leaned with her back against the door once she closed it.

Yasuko turned around to face her daughter and her soon to be daughter in law. She smiled warmly at the two. "So... tell me. What's the plan?"

"I'll marry Asami. We get to the South and do what needs to be done to replace Noatak's essence from her unborn child..." Korra turned her gaze towards Axis.

Axis smiled and continued. "And we will replace his with yours. A child cannot be born with just one essence..." she nodded at her own words while explaining.

"When will the Blood Moon occur...?" Asami asked, she sat down on her bed. A gentle hand cradled her stomach.

"Within two months. So we still have time to get to the South. We can stay here for a while, or we can leave as soon as you two." Axis pointed to Asami and then to Korra. "are married. The journey back to the South will take us a week, maybe two, depending on the weather."

"I'll find a priest today, to marry you two. The sooner that Asami is out from under her father's influence, the better. I can actually see it happen that he finds another man to marry her with. I will not have it. Not anymore." Yasuko said with determination in her voice. "Axis, will you help me?"

Axis pushed herself off of the door and nodded. "Count me in."

"Excellent... let's go." She said and hurried to the door, took Axis by the wrist and practically dragged the Southerner outside. "It won't be for very long until we return but still. I'm sure you two have much to discuss..." Yasuko said and winked at her daughter who showed a faint pink on her otherwise, pale cheeks.

Korra smiled sheepishly after the door closed and rubbed her neck nervously. She looked over to Asami who still had a blush on her cheek. "I'm... sorry..." she mumbled softly.

"What for...?" the heiress asked surprised.

"I... I don't know. I kinda... didn't think things through...? Heh..." she walked over to her soon to be wife and sat down next her on the bed. "I just... I just want to help and... I figured this was the best way."

"Korra..."

"I mean, I could've just punch your father in the face and kidnap you to the South to do whatever we need to do but this seemed more like a legit way to get this done and...-"

"Korra!"

Korra was snapped back to reality and stopped ranting. "Y-yeah...?" she looked at her friend nervously but Asami did nothing but smile.

"I'm happy you did this... really..." she placed her hand on Korra's and squeezed gently. She rested her head on the Southerner's shoulder. "Thank you... really... I mean it. I just wish..." she stopped and bit her lower lip.

"You... you wished that, what?"

"I-it's nothing... I... was just thinking... out loud..." she let out a shuddering breath.

Korra moved her shoulder, she cupped Asami's face with her free hand and made the vixen look at her. "Please tell me..."

Emeralds locked with Sapphires and Asami's breath hitched in her throat. Those eyes, those beautiful blue orbs. They showed nothing but kindness. She took a deep breath before she gave Korra her answer. "I just wish... we'd marry... you know." She gulped, her heart raced a mile a minute. It felt like it wanted to escape her chest. "That we'd marry out of love... not... because... I just... I'm an idiot." She said, stopped talking and averted her eyes to look anywhere but the woman who was sitting right next her.

She felt Korra's hand pull away. _I knew it... she doesn't feel the same... why would she? She has Axis after all..._ Asami thought and she felt the tears burn behind her eyes. She wanted to run. To hide. Hide away after she opened her heart just to have it crushed. She expected Korra to pull away completely but instead, two hands cupped her face and forced her to look up. To look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes that she had missed so much. The ocean blue she loved so much. The woman who had not just saved her from that ship but who also stole her heart. Something she had never thought possible.

Tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks but Korra's thumbs wiped them away. Their faces came closer and Asami felt Korra's warm breath on her lips. She started to breath faster, realizing what was about to happen but she didn't struggle. She wanted to embrace it.

Time seemed to have stopped. Inch by inch they got closer to one another until their lips brushed against each other. They both gasped from the soft touch and Asami looked straight in Korra's eyes. The Avatar, the most powerful being in the world, was waiting for permission. Asami's breath was caught in her throat. she brought her own two hands up to Korra's neck and closed the gap between them.

Korra took a deep breath through her nose. Her heart pounding in her chest when their lips met in this kiss and it was so much more than their 'practice kiss' had ever been. It was full of love. It was warm. Gentle. Slow and so, so sweet. Both their eyes closed while their lips seemed to move on their own. It was an innocent kiss and far to short. When the Avatar pulled back first, she took a deep shuddering breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She just stared at the heiress for a moment before she found her voice again and broke the silence.

"What... what on earth makes you think I do not love you...?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry... AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sorry again! Cant help myself xD the Korrasami feels are going rampage through my body! :3**

**Hope you're all still enjoying the story! :D and I hope I am a bit accurate when it comes to Yasuko. (since there isnt really any material about Yasuko's personality and stuff... am making shit up as I go xD )**

**please leave a review what you think about it so far!**

**I'm kinda drunk atm so pardon me if I made a lot of grammer mistakes (to all the grammer nazi's outthere...) lol**

**Also, I joined the tumblr thing! Just look up the name I have here and you'll find me. **

**I'll be posting all kinds of stuff, including teasers of chapers while I'm writing and photo's and stuffff!**

**Love you all! *salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 17

Asami's eyes grew wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak but she lacked the words to say them out loud. Her brain was in discussion with herself. _She loves me? She loves me! She did just say that she loved me? Right? RIGHT!? _

"Because I do... I do love you Asami..." she let her forehead rest against the vixen's and let out a shuddering sigh. "I love you so much Sami... I never thought..." she gulped and looked Asami in the eye again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The heiress averted her eyes. "I thought you and Axis were... together. I didn't want to... come between you two." She made little circles with her thumbs on Korra's jaw line.

"Axis and I, we never were a couple. We enjoyed and explored each other but we were never bound to one another as a couple." Korra explained and Asami smiled warmly.

"But, she does love you..."

"And I love her, but the love I have for her is different than what I feel for you." She said with a big smile and moved to sit in the middle of the bed, her back against the headboard. She still held Asami's hand and gently nudged her to come closer.

Asami chuckled softly and crawled over to Korra. She spread Korra's legs slightly so she could lay between them. She rested her head on Korra's chest and listened to the Avatar's peaceful heartbeat. She had one arm wrapped around her own abdomen and the hand of her other arm rested on Korra's bicep. "I love you..." she whispered softly and her heart fluttered when the words came out of her mouth. Out in the open.

Korra had a big smile plastered on her face while she held Asami in her arms and kissed her hair lovingly. "I've missed sleeping next you at night. I woke up alone every morning and that was the most painful thing I had to go through." She admitted and sighed deeply.

"I missed that too... even more so when my nightmares returned..."

Korra felt the heiress tremble and tightened her embrace. "Well, we're together again. This time, nothing's gonna force us apart." She pulled Asami slightly higher so the vixen's head would rest on her shoulder and against her tanned neck. "If they try, I'll burn them alive." She turned her head slightly and kissed her wife to be on her cheek.

Asami turned her head slightly to look up at the Avatar and smiled. She cupped Korra's face with one hand and pulled her down gently. They shared another kiss. Equal to the one earlier. She let out a displeased whine when Korra pulled away to fast to her liking.

"You need to get some rest." She said with a chuckle. "If all goes well... we'll share the rest of our lives together... I'll be right here when you wake up again." She saw that Asami agreed and said woman nuzzled against her warm neck. She felt soft lips against the sensitive skin of her neck and a pleasant shiver made it's way down her spine. "Sleep well Sami..."

She let out a soft 'mhnn...' and drifted off to sleep. A hand rested on Korra's chest that rose and fell with each breath she took. After several months, Asami finally felt at peace. She felt secure and safe again and for the first time in weeks, sleep came easily to her.

A few hours passed, Korra hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep too and a soft knock on the door woke her up from her light slumber. She looked down at Asami who was still sleeping peacefully and she smiled. She heard another knock, slightly louder this time. She cleared her throat before she gave a response. "C-come in..."

The door opened slowly. Axis and Yasuko both walked in and tried to make as little noise as possible. "We've found a priest..." Axis said and smirked at her friend. "Well well... we didn't disturb you two, did we?" she said with a soft chuckle.

Korra's cheeks showed a faint pink but she smiled and shook her head. "S-shut up..." she bit her lower lip anxiously. "I... I told her..."

Yasuko sat down on he edge of the bed. "Told her what?" she asked curiously.

Korra looked everywhere except to the older woman. Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "I... uh... I mean... it's... we..."

"She finally admitted that she's totally and utterly in love with your daughter." Axis said, her arms crossed over her chest and a wicked grin plastered on her face.

Korra's mouth fell open. She looked from Yasuko to Axis and back before muttering a few insults under her breath. She didn't even dare to look up, afraid of some kind of rejection from Asami's mother. Instead, she received something completely different.

"Well, it's about time..." Yasuko said with a soft chuckle. She lovingly stroke Asami's sleeping face. "Yes, I've known about Asami's feelings towards you. I had hoped you felt the same way. How I knew...?" a mysterious smile showed on Yasuko's lips. "A mother always knows..." she said and smiled reassuringly at the young Avatar. "Love's something we cannot control. Even though we try. I will not judge someone by who they love."

Korra let out a relieved sigh and smiled at the older woman. "Thank you... that... that means a lot."

"It's time to be married." She said and she gently nudged her daughter against her shoulder. "wake up sweetie..."

Asami took a deep breath before she slowly opened her eyes. She quickly covered her mouth to try and hide a yawn but failed quite miserly. All three other women giggled and Asami hid her face in the crook of Korra's neck. "Mhn... you're all mean..." she mumbled softly.

"Your mother and Axis found someone that will marry us." Korra whispered and that seemed to do the trick.

The heiress, reluctantly, pulled away from her wife to be and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand. "R-really? That's amazing!" she yawned again and rolled her eyes. "Sorry... it's been a while since I slept so good..." she apologized but Korra and Asami's mother both shook their heads.

"No need to apologize sweetie," her mother said with a bright smile. "I'm so happy for you both..."

Korra leaned closer to Asami to whisper in her ear. The vixen's pale cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "You... you know... you knew? W-what... when... I... it's..." she gulped and just stared at her mother in disbelief.

"I saw how you two acted, how you two were when you two were together. I had hoped that you two would've confessed sooner, like... before the two of you left to return to the South..."

Korra and Axis both hung their heads in shame and guilt but before they could say anything, Yasuko continued. "But, that's behind us now. Yes, there were consequences, but... all has been dealt with... and, there's a bright future ahead for you two. Soon, you two will have a child together." she smiled warmly at the young couple.

Korra and Asami looked at one another and suddenly flinched when they heard Yasuko squeal in delight. "Ah! I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh my dear!"

Asami giggled and smiled at her mother. She sat down next to Korra again and cradled her stomach with both hands lovingly. She released a shuddering breath and slowly got up. "Let's not keep the priest waiting."

Yasuko nodded and got back on her feet as well. "Hold on my dear..." she said to her daughter and looked over to Axis.

The Voodoo Master smirked and walked over to her friend. "You better let her prepare, come on." Axis nearly dragged Korra out of the room.

Korra chuckled at her friend when they walked to the garden of the mansion. "Wow, you're in a hurry, calm down woman."

Axis snickered softly and finally let go of her friend once they stepped foot into the garden. "The weather is nice... the Mother is generous and clearly happy with you marrying to an Earth Kingdom woman." She said and continued to walk into the immense garden. She looked at all the beautiful flowers that were blooming.

Korra continued to smile but her heart seemed to clench in her chest. "Axis... I'm... sorry."

She held one of the many flowers in her hand and sniffed it. "What for...?" she asked quite surprised.

"For... I don't know... I have the feeling I'm not being fair... towards you."

Axis turned back to face her friend. "Korra... I support you two... yeah it came as quite a surprise when you suddenly asked her to marry you. But I know why you're doing all this." She started and Korra agreed in silence with a nod. "You love her. More than you love me..." she smiled sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm happy for you, both of you." She said with sincerity in her voice.

Korra walked over to her friend and embraced her. Her arms wrapped tightly around the taller woman who smiled and hugged her in return. The two walked through the garden and continued to chat. They eventually ended up near a lovely decorated gazebo. It was made from dark wood and decorated with flowers that had all the colours of the rainbow. Blue, white, red, purple and so on. The priest was waiting and Axis led the Avatar into the small wooden building.

It didn't take long before Korra noticed the change in her friends features as she seemed to stare off into the distance. Korra turned her head into the direction that Axis was staring at and her mouth fell open.

She saw Asami, dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. Yasuko walked at her side and lead her daughter towards the wooden building. The Avatar could see the tears in her beloved's eyes and felt them burn in her own. "Oh Spirits... she's so beautiful..." she mumbled and took a shuddering breath.

Asami's black hair rested on her shoulders and back. The faint baby bump showed through the tight dress but no one seemed to care about that right now.

Axis took a step back and Asami walked up and stopped right in front of the speechless Avatar. "D-do you like it...?" she asked nervously.

Korra eyed the heiress from top to bottom and back. "I... it's... I think..."

Axis leaned closer to Asami. "I think that's a yes..." and smirked and heard Yasuko giggle softly. Lady Sato had taken her place right next to the other Southerner.

Korra just nodded and took Asami's hands in her own. "I love you..."

The heiress smiled, the faint pink returned to her pale cheeks and she leaned closer to Korra, just enough to peck her lips swiftly. "I love you too..." she whispered and moved to stand next to Korra so both women would face the priest before them.

The man smiled and nodded politely towards the couple. "Greetings my Ladies... it's an honour and a pleasure to marry Miss Sato and Avatar Korra, that they may spend the rest of their lives together as wife and wife." All women chuckled and even the priest joined them. "Without further ado..." he said and opened a leather bound book. "Let us begin..."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Alright! Here is another chapter! Already had it finished yesterday, but... I was distracted... lol**

**So here it is now! Oh and... tbh, I find the idea of Axis and Yasuko being intimate quite... facinating... :3 **

***giggles weirdly and rubs her hands together mysteriously* **

**Let me know what you'd think of that idea? Thanks to mpowers045 for the idea, if you don't like the idea, I'll turn it into a drabble instead and post it there.**

**I will also post a drabble there where Korra/Asami/Axis will have a good time together, but it will not be an official part of the story.**

**But I will do it cause I can do it! (and I played with the thought before but it would simply not fit into THIS story, simply because of Asami )**

**Anyway! Thats it for now! Please enjoy and let me know what you think of course! Love you all lots!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The ceremony was simple but beautiful. They spoke out their vows while the sun set behind the mountains.

"Asami, I vow to protect you from all harm. To care for you during times of need and during time of prosperity. Never will I leave your side. Each day, I will prove to you that I am worthy of your love. I will respect you, be honest with you, be patient with you. Most of all, I promise to be your loyal friend. From this day forth, until the day I die. This is my promise to you..." every so often, Korra's voice trembled from emotion and a single tear escaped her when she was finished.

Asami needed a moment to gather herself. Axis had reached her a tissue and the heiress was whipping away the small waterfall that had formed in her eyes. Korra just smiled at the vixen and waited patiently till Asami was ready to give the Avatar her own vows.

"Korra..." she started but the lump in her throat made it nearly impossible to speak. She let out a dry chuckle and Korra joined her. both of them just stared at one another for a moment.

"Take your time..." the Southerner whispered and Asami nodded.

She breathed in and out a few times to calm her pounding heart. After a few minutes, she was finally ready to continue. "From the very first moment we met, you, turned my world upside down... today, I will give you my heart. My soul. My body. We will walk through life together. Hand in hand. No matter where life will take us, I want to go there with you by my side. From this day forth, until I breathe my last breath. I love you... and always will..."

It was Korra's turn to weep. Once again their loyal friend reached tissues to both women since Asami had joined her future wife and shed tears of her own. The Avatar rested her forehead against Asami's and they both smiled through their tears.

The priest smiled happily at the young couple and placed a hand on each head. "Honor your vows. Care for each other. By the power of the Mother, I declare you... wife and wife... you may now, kiss the bride."

Asami lunged forward and kissed Korra with passion. Arms wrapped around the Avatar's neck and Korra's arms around Asami's waist. Eyes closed, they relished in this moment. Their moment. After a good minute, they finally pulled back from one another. Korra took a deep breath and smiled nervously at her wife. Asami's hands rested on Korra's neck and lovingly rubbed the soft skin with her finger tips.

Yasuko looked at Axis and smirked. "Are you crying...?"

Axis looked at the older woman as if she had insulted her. "W-what?!" she almost shrieked. "Me? Crying? Pffff... as if!" she cleared her throat but quickly wiped away some stray tear that had escaped her eye. "I have dust in my eye! It's... very dusty... out here..."

Yasuko grinned. "Of course... I have dust in my eyes too..." she said and used a tissue to remove hers. "All this dust... 'sniffle' bad for... someone's eyes, I 'sniffle' tell you."

Everybody laughed and eventually, they said their goodbye's to the priest. The party went back inside again. There was a feast that had been prepared while they had been busy outside. Servants stood around the beautifully decorated table and clapped when Korra and Asami entered arm in arm. Even Hiroshi, who had been against it all for most of the time, stood next to the table. A warm smile on his lips. He wore a traditional wedding suit that had the colour red and black mixed in it.

Asami's heart worked over time when she saw her father and what he had done for her and her wife. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for earlier..." he began. "I... your mother was right... as usual... I am an idiot..." he lowered his head in shame.

The heiress smiled warmly at her father. "We all make mistakes... the trick is to learn from them."

Hiroshi smiled back and nodded slowly. "Come, let us all celebrate this great day." He said and rose a cup in the air. Yasuko, Asami, Korra and Axis all did the same and clinked their cups together. "To the newly weds!" they all shouted as one and everybody drank from their cups. Each of them, except Asami's, contained a deliciously sweet wine.

They sat down at the table. Drinks flowed freely and one course after another was brought out. They celebrated, they laughed and danced up until late in the evening. Darkness had fallen over the land and the sun had set many hours ago when the happy couple moved to the bedroom. Axis had one of Korra's arms over her shoulder, her friend was quite tipsy from all the wine and the Voodoo Master had trouble walking as well. Korra's other arm rested on Asami's shoulder as they made their way through the halls.

To say that Asami was nervous was an understatement. She knew what would come next. This was their wedding night and she knew exactly what happened during a wedding night. At least with a normal couple. She swallowed hard and held on tightly onto Korra as they continued to shuffle forward. They finally reached the big door and Korra pushed it open slowly. She said her goodbye's to Axis who was about to turn around and would head to her own room.

"Axis... wait..." it was Asami and the Southerner turned around.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered and nearly lost balance as she turned around. "Woops... hah..."

The heiress looked over her shoulder to the door that would lead into her bedroom. Korra was already inside and she could hear her wife hum on the other side. She was anxious and to be honest, a little afraid. "Axis... I don't..." she felt her face heat up from embarrassment.

Axis blinked a few times to keep her eyes from getting blurry. "S-sorry... I think I had too much wine... hahaha..." she giggled but saw the worried look on Asami's face. "I... uh... what is it?"

She averted her gaze and looked at the marble floor instead. "I... I don't... know how to... we never... well, I never did this before. But you and she did and I don't know what to do and I'm afraid that I don't...-"

"Wow wow wow... wait... hold up..." Axis held up one hand to stop Asami's rant and pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand. She tried real hard to focus. "Are you really asking me... about sex?"

She felt her stomach turn when she heard the word sex. Something rose to the surface of her memory and she shuddered. "Y-yes..." she said with a small voice that cracked from emotion.

"I'm... sorry... I shouldn't..."

"No, please, don't be." She let out a shuddering breath and finally looked up at the tall Southerner. "I'm sorry I asked... I'm just... nervous..."

"Are you scared?" Axis asked bluntly.

She hung her head in shame and nodded. "Yes..."

"Listen... I know Korra doesn't really come off as the patient type, but trust me, she is. Just tell her how you feel. Tell her your fears. She won't be jumping on top of you, the moment that you walk into that room." She put a comforting hand on Asami's shoulder. "She's aware what you been through. She knows what it did to you. Your scars go deeper then what people are able to see..."

"I... I just don't want her to be disappointed... I mean... you two..." she gulped and remembered what she saw at the hot springs.

"I'm not you Asami and honestly, Korra and I have known each other for years even before we started to do... that..." she felt her own face heat up too. "She and I, we both have experience now. We learned from one another. Above anything, honesty was the most important thing between us both. Please, just tell her how you feel." She said with sincerity in her voice.

The heiress slowly calmed down and the sick feeling in her stomach slowly subsided. Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Thank you..."

Axis's face turned an even deeper shade of red when the vixen hugged her. Slowly but surely, she returned the gentle gesture and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman. "You're welcome..." she said and chuckled. "Now, if you excuse me... I need to get my drunken ass to bed and sleep off my hangover..." she said with a dry chuckle.

Asami nodded and slowly let go of Axis. She turned slightly towards the door and waved at Axis who waved back and walked off to her own room. She took a deep breath and stood before the closed door a little longer. Her heart slowly settled as she opened the door. Korra smiled happily and sat on the bed, awaiting her wife's arrival.

"Hey there..." she whispered, crawled off the bed carefully, nearly fell face first on the floor but managed to walk over to her wife unharmed. "Silly floors... constantly moving... heh..." she said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "N-need help?" she asked and motioned to Asami's dress.

She let out a soft giggle when she saw Korra being so clumsy. She's so cute... and nodded at Korra's question. "If you could help me... the buttons are on the back..." she said and turned around.

The alcohol in her system made it harden than it should be to unbutton the back of Asami's wedding dress. Her tongue poked out and her forehead showed a deep frown of concentration when she unbuttoned the dress, one button at a time. Finally, she was done and the dress fell onto the floor. She gulped at the sight and both her hands stroke Asami's naked back. She felt the faint scarring and moved close enough that her chest rested against Asami's back.

She wrapped her arms around her wife and they rested just below the vixen's breasts. Korra buried her face in the black mass of Asami's hair and enjoyed the sweet scent. "Sami..." she whispered lovingly, her finger tips gently stroking over the vixen's skin.

Asami smiled but turned around slowly in Korra's arms. She cupped Korra's face lovingly and kissed her swiftly. "Let's go to bed... shall we...?" she said and felt Korra's arms move away.

"Yeah... let's..." she mumbled "get in already... I need... to undress first..."

Asami gulped nervously and her heart rate increased again. She crawled under the bed sheets and settled in the middle of the large bed, her back against the pillows. The only light that lid up the room came from the moon that shone down through the windows. She bit her lip as she watched Korra undress. She started with her top and Asami gasped softly in admiration when the Avatar's strong shoulders were revealed to her eyes.

Korra continued and not long afterward, tan, perky breasts were freed from the fabric prison and Korra's bindings that she usually wore. She let out a soft 'oh wow...' when Korra's sculpted abdomen came into view. The clothes were tossed aside and Korra's thumbs hooked behind the waistband of her pants. She looked straight at Asami when she slowly pushed it down and revealed the rest of her body to her wife. There was a deep red present on both their faces when Korra stood still for a moment and gave Asami the time to look at her naked form. Slowly but surely, she walked over to the bed, crawled under the sheets and between Asami's slightly spread legs.

"Y-you're... beautiful..." she said and her breath got caught in her throat.

Korra smiled at the statement. "So are you..." she leaned in closer, their cheeks made contact and arms wrapped around the others body in their intimate embrace. Their naked bodies were gently pressed together.

Asami let out a soft whimper and she flinched when another memory came to terrorize her. "K-Korra... Korra..." she let out a chocked cry and felt the weight lift from her chest a second after.

"Baby... what is it...?" she asked with worry in her voice. She sat on her knees between Asami's legs and her hands cupped the vixen's face.

The pale beauty looked up and swallowed. "I'm... I'm scared... I'm sorry... I so scared..."

"Sami... what are you scared of? Talk to me baby..."

"Of this... of what's going to happen." She said and trembled underneath her wife.

Korra smiled reassuringly at the heiress. "I wasn't planning on doing that just yet tonight..." she said softly. "All I want is be with you. Hold you. Kiss you." She moved from between Asami's legs and settled next her instead. Both her strong arms wrapped around her wife and she felt her relax.

"Why did you... undress then...?" she asked curiously.

"Well... uh... you were naked... after I removed your wedding dress... I figured..." she stopped and cleared her throat. "You... prefer me to put my clothes back on?"

"No, no don't..." she turned on her side and placed her hands on Korra's. "I like this... really... I just... thought... that, when clothes come off... that... it would... happen..." she let out a deep sigh. "I'm such an idiot... I'm sorry..."

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami's neck lovingly before settling her head back on her pillow. "I love you... I don't care what 'normal' couples do. We'll take it slow. As slow as you need. I'm not going to force you into doing something you're not comfortable with..." she used one of her hands to move aside some of Asami's hair and so that the pale neck of the heiress was revealed and kissed the skin there. She settled her hand back in it's former position and rubbed her nose against the back of Asami's neck.

She giggled softly and relaxed more and more in the arms of her wife. She let out a relieved sigh and loved the feeling of Korra's warm and naked body against her own. "Thank you... and this feels really nice..." she mumbled softly and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well baby..." she said and let out a content sigh. "I love you..."

"I love you too sweetie..." she said and slowly drifted off to sleep in Korra's arms.

Korra listened carefully to the sounds of Asami's breathing. Slow and steady. Peaceful. She was happy and content. She closed her eyes and her heart swelled with love for the woman in her arms. She kissed Asami's bare shoulder and settled her head back on the pillow again. Slowly, she joined her wife in the world of dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: alright! Here it is! It was quite clear that people were interested in a piece of Axis/Yasuko deliciousness.**

**Sorry for the people who preffered not to, if it brings any comfort, I put on a warning when it starts.**

**And nope, as I said on my tumblr, no brainless fucking here. LOL.**

**Story first, then sexy time... **

**Enjoy! Please let me know what you think! (God I hope I met people's expectations... . )**

**Love you all lots! :D **

* * *

Chapter 19

Days after the wedding ceremony took place and the young couple couldn't be happier. They mostly enjoyed time together in their bedroom, cuddling. Exchanging gentle kisses and slowly exploring one another. Korra was more patient with Asami than expected. The Avatar always asked the vixen if it was alright to touch her on certain places and the heiress appreciated it, every single time.

They loved spending time in bed. Asami would sit with her back against the headboard and Korra would lay next her, her head always near, or on top, Asami's swollen abdomen. Her finger tips would lovingly move over the pale flesh once she had lifted Asami's sleeping dress enough to expose the lily white skin.

The heiress lovingly stroke Korra's hair while her wife was talking to her abdomen and the unborn child. Asami found out she was extremely ticklish and couldn't muffle a giggle every now and then while Korra's gentle fingers moved over the bare skin of her stomach.

On another day, Korra decided to teach Asami how to swim. Korra, Asami and Axis all sat on the edge of the pool and Korra smoothly slipped into the water. She reached both her hands towards Asami who, hesitantly at first, let Korra guide her into the water. The vixen found the water to be comfortably warm and learned that having the Avatar as your wife, came with certain extra's. Including a warm water swimming pool.

Once, after Korra had received something to drink from inside the mansion, the Avatar had found her two friends under a tree. Asami had fallen asleep, her head on Axis's lap. Books surrounded the two and Korra recognized a few of them. She snickered and silently walked closer, handed Axis her drink and smirked.

"I believe your wife finds me quite boring..." Axis noted, a hand rested on the black mass of Asami's hair.

Korra chuckled and looked at the vixen's peaceful form. "Nope, although, I have to admit, you are quite boring. Sometimes." She said with a snicker.

"You're lucky your wife fell asleep on top of me, or else I'd be kicking your ass." She said and sipped from her drink.

"The pregnancy is tiring her out. She just falls asleep sometimes. Nothing personal." She said and settled down on the other side of her friend. "And if you don't mind, I'll use you as a pillow too." she let out a soft giggle when she saw Axis roll her eyes.

"Fineeee... at least give me a book, so I have something useful to do while you two are snoring on top of me." She said with a grin and nearly got slapped in the face by one of the books. Before the Avatar got herself in a position she could sleep in, she kissed the top of Asami's head first and than settled her head on Axis's lap to fall into a light slumber.

Even though Korra and Asami seemed to be genuinely happy being around Axis, the Voodoo Master knew when it was time to leave the newly weds alone. She was truly happy, for both of them, even though she felt a sting of hurt in her chest each time she saw her former lover with her wife. She couldn't help it but tried to fight the feeling of jealously by fleeing into the Library of the Mansion.

Today was one of these days. While Korra and Asami were enjoying the last rays of sunshine in the garden, she enjoyed reading. Reading about Voodoo and learning quite a few new things that would be of use perhaps later in life. There was a spell where a Master could control a victim's mind. Forcing them to do whatever they want them to do. The spell could only be broken if your magic was more powerful than the one who tried to control you.

Another thing that she never heard of was being able to merge with more than one Spirit at the same time. Although it wasn't without risk, especially, if one of the Spirits was a dark one, and the other was light. The corruption of the Dark Spirit could take over the Light Spirit and would possibly turn the Voodoo Master against his or her own allies. The positive side was that the possibilities would almost be endless. The Master would be able to transform completely and take over all the Spirits best skills to use in battle.

It was on one of those days that Axis found herself in the Library once again. She shuffled through books, turned around page after page. She had even started to copy and translate books that only contained the runes that only she was able to read. Suddenly, she heard the doors open and close, the sound was followed up by a silent sob. She looked up curiously and saw Lady Sato standing at the door. A hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs.

**((warning, this is where Axis/Yasuko stuff starts, if you don't like it, I suggest you do not continue, if you do and comment later that it was shit and horrible and whatnot, I gave a very clear ffing warning! :P ))**

"Lady Sato?" Axis stated, curiosity and worry clear in her voice.

Yasuko flinched but relaxed right after once she saw the Southerner. "O-oh... I'm sorry Axis... I d-didn't knew you were here..." she tried to hide the fact that she had been, or still was, crying.

Axis quickly got from behind the oak desk and made her way over to the older woman. Tissue in hand. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Yasuko smiled sadly, she let out a chocked cry and accepted the tissue that the Southerner had given her. "I... i-it's.. nothing really..."

"If you're this upset, it's not nothing... come." She gently took Yasuko's hand in her own and guided the older woman to one of the couches so she could sit down. Once her host sat down, Axis moved to the desk, poured a cup of water and handed it to the other woman after she sat down right next to her. "So... tell me, what's wrong?"

Yasuko held the cup in both hands, played with it a bit before she took a deep breath and started to explain. "I... found out today that my husband, has slept around with several of our maids..."

"Ohhhh... I see..." she cleared her throat before she continued. "Want me to... put a spell on him?" she asked with a playful wink to lighten the mood and Yasuko chuckled softly, still drying her tears.

"Well... if it means anything... I think he's an idiot. I mean... he has a beautiful wife. Why on earth would he want to share the bed with those maids." She said and tucked a few loose hairs behind Yasuko's ear.

The older woman smiled at the Southerner who smiled right back. "You know... things have not always been like this..." she suddenly said and her Olive green eyes met Azure ones.

"What do you mean?"

Yasuko let out a dry chuckle. "Before I married Hiroshi, I had been in love once before in my life."

"Well, that's kinda normal, don't you think? We're only human after all."

A few more tears escaped Yasuko and another dry laugh followed. "Y-yeah... I guess so... but... not... I mean..." she took a deep breath to try and steady her breathing, she smiled at the Southerner. "I fell in love with a woman..." she averted her gaze and looked down to the floor instead, her eyes closed before she continued. "You... you remind me so much of her..."

Axis smiled warmly at the older woman and placed a hand on Yasuko's. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm... she and I met in the city. I worked on the local market at a food stall. From the moment we met, there was a spark..." there was a faint pink on Yasuko's pale cheeks. She smiled happily from the fond memory. "Tari was quite clear in her intensions, from the very moment we met." She said and chuckled.

Axis joined the other woman and laughed as well. "I bet... people like us, we are as subtle as brick."

"She asked me out and I never even considered to reject her request. We went out on our first date, we laughed together, we had long conversations that continued till late at night. Eventually we..." the pink colour changed in a deep crimson. "I m-mean... it's like..." she gulped, Olive green met Azure blue and Axis did nothing but smile.

"I get it... must've been special."

Yasuko let out a longing sigh. "Yes... it was." She admitted and fumbled with her fingers a bit. Slightly embarrassed from confessing all this. "I'm sorry I shouldn't..."

"No, you should. I'm not one to judge Yasuko. I never would. Please, keep going..."

Yasuko's features saddened before she continued again. "She... she had to go... She was from the South, like you and Korra but she and her group travelled the world. Exploring, meeting new people... and one day... I received a letter... she... she had passed away... she was gone and I never... I never had a chance to say my goodbye's to her."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." she wrapped an arm around Yasuko's shoulder in an attempt to comfort the other woman.

"I was devastated... but I had to keep going... I needed to move on. So I did... I met Hiroshi one day and he asked for my help after we became friends. He needed to loan my hard earned money so he could start up his own company. I was hesitant at first but he managed to convince me and promised that he'd pay me back ten fold." Her pink lips curled into a soft smile. "His idea was a success and he kept his word. We grew closer and not long after, we married... when I gave birth to Asami... it... was very hard on Hiroshi, he nearly lost me during labour because of complications. Each time when I wanted to be... intimate... he always found an excuse to... well... dodge it... I eventually stopped trying."

The two remained silent and Axis chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Would... would you... like to be able to... speak to Tari?" she asked hesitantly. "like... today?"

Yasuko looked at Axis with a confused look on her face. "Axis... she's gone. She...-"

"I know, I know... but... I mean it wouldn't be longer then a few minutes... but still... I could, with your help, connect to her Spirit through the blood magic... even if the Blood Moon isn't here yet..."

Yasuko's eyes grew wide. "R-really...?"

Axis nodded and pulled her arm back. She turned Yasuko enough so that they would sit face to face to one another. "You need to bring the memories of her back to the surface... remember her smile, her scent, the way she laughed or walked. The more the better."

The older woman nodded and did as Axis had instructed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and let the Southerner do what needed to be done.

Axis took one of her smaller daggers and made a small cut in her thumb. She pressed it against Yasuko's forehead first and then against her own. Afterwards, she pulled Yasuko on top of her lap and after said woman had let out a soft and surprised squeal, she wrapped her pale legs around the Southerner. "Sorry... I Hope I'm not making things to uncomfortable... heh..." Axis said a little nervously.

"N-no... don't... don't worry about it..." she said, equally nervous, wrapped her arms around Axis's neck. Her pale forehead rested against the tan one and she closed her eyes. "How... how will I know if..."

She heard Axis chuckle. "You will know... trust me..."

Yasuko swallowed hard and let all the memories of Tari rise up to the surface. How they met. Where they went on their first date. The first time they kissed. The first time they had made love. How she smelled and how soft Tari's skin felt under her finger tips. Her heart swelled with love as the memories seemed to come back fast. Her hands were clenched into fists and held onto Axis's clothes for dear life. A soft breeze filled the room and suddenly, out of the blue, she felt at peace.

All she could hear was Axis... how she in and exhaled. She relaxed completely and it was right at that moment that she felt a sudden change. Axis's body seemed to shrink, only the slightest bit. When Yasuko opened her eyes, it weren't Azure ones that greeted her, but Turquoise irises that she had not seen in twenty years. Axis's skin tone had become a little lighter and all Yasuko could do was stare. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Hello Suki... it has been a while..." Tari's voice was soft but warm. Her hand tenderly stroke the right side of her lover's face. "Say something... please..." she said with a pleading tone.

Pale hands cupped Tari's face and without a second thought, Yasuko kissed the other woman deeply on the lips. They kissed feverishly but after a minute, Tari was the first one to pull back. "Suki... we only have a few minutes..." she said. "I love you... and I'm sorry..."

Yasuko caressed Tari's face tenderly. Have her finger tips slide over her smooth caramel skin and she nodded. "I love you too... and don't be sorry for something that wasn't your fault... I've missed you so much...!" her voice cracked and tears slid down her face.

Strong arms held Yasuko against Tari's form. Together, they wept of what could have been but what was never meant to be. They exchanged a another deep and passionate kiss. They poured all their feeling into the kiss and when they pulled away from each other, Tari's expression was sad but a faint smile presented itself on her lips. "I wish I never left... things could have been so different then..." she said and tightened her embrace around the other woman. "I love you, Yasuko... I hope you know that..." she whispered. Time was running out.

"I do... I love you too." they shared a final swift kiss as both women closed their eyes once more. Their foreheads rested against each other and Yasuko tried to calm her racing heart, which she was sure was trying to escape.

"Goodluck Suki..." Tari whispered when a soft breeze filled the room like before. "And goodbye, for now..."

Yasuko's breath hitched and she felt Tari's body grow in size. She opened her eyes again after the breeze had died down. What she saw both saddened her but also filled her with joy. Turquoise had been replaced by Azure orbs that did seemed to look right into her soul. She was still sitting on the Southerner's lap whose hands were tenderly stroking her back.

Axis was about to speak when pink lips crashed with her own. She was in a state of shock, even more so when Yasuko's tongue found a way inside her mouth. She forced herself to pull back. "Lady Sato... w-wait I'm not..."

"I know..." she whispered. "Please... Axis... I... I need this..."

The Southerner swallowed hard, she tried to focus but soft lips that kissed her neck made thinking a very hard thing to do. Her hands seemed to move on their own and before she realized what she did, she had her hands on Yasuko's behind and lifted the two of them off of the couch.

The legs of her host were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Not here... my room... it's closeby..." she breathed and walked towards the door.

Yasuko just nodded and crashed their lips together in another blazing kiss. One that almost made Axis trip over her own two feet.

She had no idea how but within a few minutes, they were in her room. She wasted no time and aimed for the bed immediately. Clothes where removed and tossed aside while they walked to the piece of furniture and by the time they reached it, both women stood completely bare before one another. The older woman crawled on the bed first and laid on her back, ready and willing. Axis wasted no time and crawled between the welcoming legs.

Axis kissed Yasuko with a newfound passion and thrust her hips forward. Yasuko's moans mixed with her own and they reached their first release within several minutes. She heard the woman cry out a name, although it wasn't hers. She didn't care. After all, she was being selfish as well. Even though she cared for the woman below her, there was only one that Axis could ever love.

They continued for several more hours. Sometimes Axis was on top, sometimes, Yasuko took over and had the Voodoo Master pinned down. Hand, lips and teeth would explore, nibble and kiss sensitive flesh. Constantly and everywhere. The two ended on the floor. Axis's warm and wet tongue buried deep between pale thighs. Yasuko arched her back when her release hit her like it had done many times that day. She moaned sweetly and rode out her climax for as long as she could. Both her hands buried deep in Axis's long hair.

She let out a trembling sigh and released Axis from her tight grip. The Southerner picked her up and got the two of them back in bed. Yasuko was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. She buried her face in the crook of the other's neck, let strong arms embrace her and only seconds later, she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

AN: oh and no, there won't be a divorce, have no fear! If anyone wants a more details version of their smexy time, let me know. I might be tempted to put it up in my drabble section. (right next to the threesome that I also still need to write, lol )


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: yeah okay, well I never thought people would react so positive about Axis/Yasuko :D**

**This chapter isn't very long but I thought I needed a filler chapter. Starts off a bit smutty with Axis/Yasuko so I suggest that you skip it if you don't like it.**

**No whining and bitching please :P Korrasami will return soon ^^ I promise :D So prepare for more fluffyness and cuddling!**

**Thanks to all who give me good idea's/suggestions! Love you all ^^**

**There will be a very smutty drabble coming up... Korrasami ofc :3 **

**About a stressed Asami and a smexy Korra who helps her... not be stressed... xD**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 20

It was peacefully quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were soft chirps from the birds just outside the window. The curtains moved along with the soft breeze that came from outside.

Yasuko Sato slowly woke up. She smiled to herself while her eyes were still closed and felt strong arms that were securely wrapped around her upper body. She slowly turned around in said arms and felt pleasantly sore as she moved her body to get in the new position.

She looked up and saw that Axis's eyes were open and that there was a warm smile on her lips. "Morning..." she whispered and before Yasuko could answer, tan lips locked with her own in a slow but passionate kiss. Their tongues met and both women moaned sweetly.

The older woman eventually pulled back, her cheeks flushed. "M-morning..." she finally managed to stutter. "How did... you sleep?"

Axis stretched her arms before she pushed herself up on one elbow and used the other to stroke Yasuko's bare hip under the blankets. "Quite well. And yourself?"

"Well, it's been a while since I slept through the night. I finally was able to get some decent sleep. I was exhausted..." her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "I guess I have to thank you for that..." she let out a deep sigh and sat up straight, her back against the headboard and the sheets high enough to cover her breasts. "I'm... sorry..."

Axis sat up straight as well and gave Yasuko a confused look. "For what exactly...?"

"For... taking advantage of you..."

Axis blinked a few times. "Well, don't be." She said plainly, "I'm not. I enjoyed every second of it."

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. Because I did. All night long..." Yasuko let her gaze slide over Axis's neck and shoulders, her bare chest and bit her lower lip. The Southerner had an amazing pair of breasts. Firm, perky and nicely full. She suddenly realized she was staring and when she looked up again, there was a cocky smirk present on Axis's face. "I didn't..."

"Oh you did..." she chuckled, her hands took a tight hold onto the sheets that covered Yasuko's breasts and pulled them down to expose the orbs underneath. She licked her lips absentmindedly when pink nipples came into view and the Voodoo Master leaned forward.

A soft moan escaped the older woman when lips locked around her hardened nipple and instinctively, she spread her legs ever so slightly so Axis could lay between them. Pale hands moved to her lover's long hair and took a firm hold onto it. After Axis played, licked, sucked and nibbled on both her erected nipples, she pulled Axis's face up and they shared a deep kiss. She had missed this. Being intimate with someone, for far to long.

She was buried in thought when Axis took her by surprise by flipping over so she was on top. The Southerner grinned up at the other woman and licked her lips playfully. "Straddle me..."

"Aren't I already...-"

"Not my hips..." Axis's grin grew wider.

"Oh..." she gulped but did what her lover told her. She eventually managed to straddle Axis's face and Yasuko looked down, feeling anxious but in the pleasant kind of way. Rough hands took a firm hold onto pale ass cheeks and massaged them. All that the older woman could do was whimper in delight when those hands massaged her so roughly. She steadied herself with both hands that held onto the headboard. Her eyes still gazing down between her legs right into Azure eyes.

She let out a loud moan when something soft, warm and wet made contact with her throbbing centre. Her hips started to move along with the rhythm of Axis's tongue and before she was aware of it herself, she started grinding harder and faster against the Southerner's face. _Oh Gods..._ she thought and already she was closing in on her climax.

The tip of the wet muscle teased her entrance and she looked down at Axis who's pupils almost appeared black from lust. Yasuko gave a slight nod and she felt her lover's tongue invade her core. Sweat glistered on their bodies and Yasuko's moans became louder, shorter and higher.

Her pale body trembled in delight as her release hit her. her back arched violently and her core pushed hard against Axis's face. She released a loud moan and cried out her lovers name.

Axis let her ride out her powerful orgasm. Lapping at the moist lips slower and slower until she stopped. Her tan hands rested on pale flesh and she grinned up at the other woman.

Yasuko was spent. Panting for air, dark red cheeks and she had trouble to remain in a sitting position. "W-well..." she started, her voice hoarse. "That was..." she shrieked softly when Axis switched positions and was now hovering above her. "That was... the best... wake up call I ever had..." she said with a soft giggle.

Axis was about to reply when suddenly, the door of her bedroom swung open and the Avatar walked inside. Yasuko quickly hid under the sheets and Axis sat straight up in bed. "Fuck Korra! Don't you know how to knock?!"

Korra stood there in utter shock, mouth half open. "I... uh... who's that?" she asked.

_Oh thank the fucking Spirits! She didn't see who it is_... "None of your business... now what are you doing here?"

Korra's eyes scanned the room and they stopped at a piece of clothing that hung over a chair. It was a dress, green with a red sash. She realized she was staring and quickly turned her gaze to her flustered friend. "I... wanted to wake you for breakfast. I know you're always hungry in the morning."

Axis wanted to say something when her stomach answered for her. Confirming Korra's suspicion about her friend's appetite. The Voodoo Master rolled her eyes. "Y-yeah... okay... fine... I'll be right there." She said and waited for Korra to leave. Which she didn't.

"So... uh..." Korra started, "Does she have a name...?"

"Get out!" Axis yelled and threw a pillow into the Avatar's direction.

"Okay okay! Calm down! Sheesh..." she muttered and dodged the pillow with ease. She turned around and finally disappeared through the door and closed it behind her.

Axis pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. She heard Yasuko giggle from under the sheets and she eventually emerged from under the fabric.

"Well... that was close..." she smiled and her Olive green eyes locked with Azure orbs.

"That it was..."

Yasuko crawled back on top of the younger woman and used both her hands to pin the Master down. "I really enjoyed last night..." she bit her lower lip playfully before she continued. "And this morning..." and leaned down catch tan lips with her own in a deep kiss. It wasn't as long as both wanted it to be and Axis let out a longing sigh when Yasuko pulled back again. "Sorry I didn't repay the favour."

Axis smirked. "Too bad yeah... still... I'm sure we won't be leaving before next week... so..." she wiggled both her eyebrows.

"Who knows what might happen then..."

They stayed in bed a few minutes longer before they both got out, gathered their clothes and got dressed. Yasuko stood before the mirror and combed her beautiful hair when two arms wrapped around her waist from the back. the older woman closed her eyes and let her lover's body surround her. Axis was quite a bit taller than she was and she loved the secure feeling that she provided.

"I'll see you at breakfast... try not to drool too much... Lady Sato..." she said with a soft purr, her fingers stroke Yasuko's stomach and even that gentle gesture send butterflies throughout Yasuko's body.

"Mhn-mn... same for you..." she said and winked at the Southerner who eventually disappeared through the door.

Asami, Korra and Hiroshi were already in the dining hall and sat at the prepared table when the Southerner walked in. The face of the heiress lid up when saw her friend and Axis felt a sting of guilt rise in the pit of her stomach. She forced a smile and greeted her friends and Lord Sato politely before she sat down.

"Good morning Axis, I was wondering if you seen my wife...?" Hiroshi asked when Axis took a sip from her drink. She nearly choked on it and coughed for a few seconds before her lungs were completely clear.

"N-no... sorry. I haven't. Why? Something wrong?"

"Hmmm... we had... well... no. It's just that I have not seen her since yesterday. I had hoped you had."

"Sorry to disappoint..." she said and hoped that she sounded convincing enough.

They were in the middle of their breakfast when the lady of the house entered the dining halls. Axis couldn't help the wide grin that crawled on her face when her eyes fell onto the amazing forms and curves of this woman. Her green dress hugged at all the right places and the red sash showed her amazing hourglass figure.

_Wait... green dress...? Oh fuck..._ she felt her heartbeat increase and turned her head to the side. Her biggest fear had clearly become reality when she noticed Korra's face. The Avatar had clearly recognized the dress and the sash. She turned her head to face her friend. Eyes open wide in shock and mouth almost completely open.

She grabbed Axis by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in. "{You fucked Asami's mother?!}" she whispered with a trembling voice that clearly held back the fury of the Avatar.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 21

Axis gulped and grinned sheepishly. "{Well, I don't think lying would do any good, would it?}"

Korra quickly stood up after she excused herself and her friend and practically dragged Axis out of the dining halls. When they got into the gardens, Korra finally let go of her friend's wrist. "{Have you lost your mind?! Why on earth would you screw around with the wife of our host?! My freaking mother in law!}"

Axis didn't look impressed by her Korra's outburst. She waited patiently, her arms crossed over her chest. "{First of all, I didn't screw around with anyone. Yeah she and I had sex, so what?}"

"{So what?! Axis! She's married!}"

"{To a man who's fucking with their maids!}" she suddenly roared.

Korra blinked confused. "{Wait... what?}"

Axis frowned at her friend and muttered something under her breath. "{Oh, now you wanna know? First you're yelling at me, telling me what a fucking asshole I am for 'screwing around'. And now this?}"

"{Wait, Axis, I'm sorry... I shouldn't...}"

"{No, you shouldn't. Now piss off and leave me alone.}" she said and turned around fuming.

"{Axis! Wait! I'm...-}"

"{Fuck of Korra! I'm done with you for today!}" she snapped but kept walking. "{If you really think I'd do what I did without thinking, you don't know me very well. At all.}" she stopped for a second before she stormed off again and disappeared in the garden.

Korra let out a deep sigh. Why _the hell would I think like that...? I know she's not like that!_ She growled in frustration and decided to go back to the dining hall. She stood in the door opening and looked at everybody, starting with Hiroshi. To Yasuko and her gaze lingered at Asami, who was staring right back at her. a worried expression on her beautiful face. Korra smiled sadly and made her way over to her wife.

"Everything alright...?" Asami asked and used her napkin to clean her mouth.

Korra nodded. Her eyes moved to Yasuko and they locked eyes for a few seconds. The older woman immediately knew what happened. A faint blush showed on her pale cheeks and she quickly turned her attention to her plate.

"Y-yeah... just... a little argument..." she swallowed hard, she never had a fight with Axis before and the entire thing made her feel sick to the stomach. "I... I'm not hungry anymore... would you mind if we uh... went swimming for a bit...? It's nicely warm outside already..."

Asami smiled warmly at her wife and nodded. "Sure..."

The two excused themselves and left to prepare for their little swimming session. An hour later, the newly weds were enjoying the lovely weather and the refreshing water. Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami's waist and Asami's arms were wrapped around the Avatar's neck. Her head rested on Korra's strong shoulder and she sighed happily.

She kissed Korra's warm neck and nuzzled it afterwards. "I love you... and I love this..." she mumbled softly. Her eyes closed.

Korra stroke Asami's back tenderly with one hand, her other arm still wrapped around the vixen's waist. "I love you too... and yeah... this is nice..."

The heiress pulled back slightly, enough so her lips brushed against Korra's. she used both hands to hold the Avatar's neck lovingly and continued the slow kiss. Asami let out a shuddering breath when she broke the kiss, her eyes locked with Korra's and her heart swelled with love. She moved forward and their lips locked once again. This time Asami deepened the kiss by letting her tongue slide into the Southerner's mouth. Korra responded with a soft moan.

This time it was Korra who pulled back, her pupils dilated and she was breathing in and out fast. "I love you..." she uttered and swallowed hard. "I love you so much Asami..." she seemed out of breath, like she had been running for an hour or so.

The heiress was as breathless as her wife, her thumbs tenderly stroking Korra's cheeks. "I love you too..." and before either of them knew it, lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. The two were close to the edge of the pool and Korra gently pushed Asami against the pool's edge. Pale legs wrapped around Korra's waist, she wanted to feel her as close as possible. Her strong body and the warmth that radiated from it.

Asami felt Korra pull back but she had no time to complain. Tan lips moved over her jaw, to her neck and continued their assault there. Lovingly nipping, kissing and licking every inch of skin that came available. The water seemed to get warmer by the minute. She moved her head to the other side so Korra could pay as much attention to the other side of her neck. Slowly but surely, her own body heat rose up and she felt a faint throb between her thighs.

"Korra..." she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes still closed. "Don't... don't stop..." she swallowed hard, a memory rose back to the surface but did her best to push it back. She was safe. She was home and the person that kissed her, that touched her, was Korra. Would always be Korra.

Korra's lips were near Asami's ear and the lovingly brushed her lips against it. "You... sure...?" she whispered and pressed her body firmly against Asami's. She received a soft moan and slowly she rolled her hips, grinding slightly against Asami's neither region. A high pitched moan escaped the vixen.

"Ahhhhh...! y-yes... j-just... be gentle... a-and slow..."

Korra pulled back slightly to look at Asami and nodded. Sweat former on her forehead and she just watched her wife. She got turned on by Asami's moans and tried very hard to keep herself from grinding harder and faster against the vixen. "You're so beautiful baby..." she whispered, her hands slowly caressing Asami's hips, sides and stomach.

The heiress looked at her wife through lidded eyes. Her heart pounding against her ribcage. She wanted to say something to Korra, anything, but the amazing feeling that the Southerner caused between her thighs, made it impossible. Instead, she took Korra's left hand and guided it under her swimming top. She saw the deep blush on the Avatar's face and bit her lower lip. _She's so adorable..._ she let out a soft moan when Korra gently squeezed her breast. _Gods it feels amazing... she feels amazing..._ she thought and her hand seemed to have a mind on it's own when it moved to Korra's chest.

Korra smiled shyly when she felt Asami's hand move over her chest and tried to give her wife the space she needed to open her tight shirt. She hadn't bothered to change, unlike the vixen and had just gotten into the pool with her usual clothes. She couldn't stop a moan when a pale hand made contact with her right breast. Fingertips grazed over her hardened nipple and she was extremely thankful that she didn't put on her bindings today. "A...Asami..." she breathed, her body trembled from forcing herself not to ravage her wife.

"I... I think... I'm close... Korra... b-baby..." she mumbled softly, desperately. Her hand still on Korra's breast, her nails scraping over the tan skin. The tension in her stomach almost became unbearable. "I love you... I... Hnnn..."

They moaned together. Their eyes closed, both lost in each other as they were closing in on the edge that they both wanted to reach.

"Girls?"

Both Korra and Asami flinched and they felt like their heart had stopped beating. Cheeks flushed and chests heaving from their aroused state, they looked at Yasuko who stood several feet away. "Mom?!" Asami shrieked in embarrassment and pulled her wife against her body to try and keep her naked upper body from her mother's eyes.

"Oh... oh dear... did I... interrupt anything?" she quickly turned around, her own face carried a deep red. "I'm so sorry! I was just wondering if either of you had seen Axis! Oh dear... I'm such an idiot..." she face palmed herself with one hand and kept her eyes covered up.

Korra held her arms tightly around her wife to prevent that her mother in law would see her partly uncovered chest, if she would turn around. She took a few deep breaths to calm her heart. "S-sorry... Haven't seen her... since... well... b-breakfast..." she said and gulped, desperately trying to ignore her throbbing core. "She uh... she walked into the garden... I'm s-sure you can find her... there."

"Thank you! Well... I'll leave you two... uhm... continue..." she mumbled, clearly as embarrassed as the two young women in the pool. She left in a hurry and disappeared from sight.

Asami watched her mother run off and sighed. She looked at the Southerner and bit her lip. "I... think that... went pretty well... don't you think?" she asked softly.

Korra chuckled softly and nodded. "Y-yeah... shall we... get out of the water? We can just lay on the grass..."

Asami nodded and they straightened their clothes. Asami yelped softly when Korra lifted her out of the water, once they were done, so she could sit on the pool's edge. The Southerner got out with ease and she used her bending to dry her clothes. They walked hand in hand and laid down on the soft grass, under one of the trees. Korra sat down first, her back against the tree. Asami cuddled up against her and let her head rest on Korra's chest.

Asami let her fingers slide over Korra's hard abdomen. "I'm sorry..."

"What for...?"

"My mom... interrupting us..."

"Don't worry about it... I mean yeah... it was a bad moment... like really bad... but... if you'd like... we can continue later? When we're in bed?"

"I'd like to try... yes..." Asami said genuinely and put a hand in front of her mouth to hide a yawn. "s-sorry." She giggled.

Korra kissed Asami's hair. She used a hand to stroke the black mass and Asami's back. "Let's close our eyes for an hour or so... I uh... need to... put my mind at rest. Heh..."

The heiress nodded and already started to drift off to sleep. "Same here..." she admitted with a giggle.

They continued to cuddle a little longer before they both fell asleep under the tree.

* * *

**AN: for people that are wondering, Asami is effected by her pregnancy hormones... **

**Yeap! That happens...**

**Soon... they will be going back to the South...**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: well, I received word that you would like to see some more Axis/Yasuko**

**As the kind person that I am (and begging helps a lot too, lol) I shall grant you that wish!**

**Enjoy some slight smuttyness and ofc... Asami finding out about... certain things... :P**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Yasuko walked around her amazing garden. She sniffled the flowers that she loved to take care of personally. Her thought went back to last night. It had been so long since she had spoken to Tari and her heart skipped a beat at the memory. Her heart had been full of sorrow. Sadness.

How different her life would've been if she and Tari had been together. she wouldn't have a daughter and probably travelled the world with her beloved by her side. She would've have all the luxuriates that she had now but she'd be happy. Perhaps even be married to Tari. Lay in bed next her, every night. Make love every night. _Like last night..._ Yasuko's cheeks became a light pink and she smiled.

_Make love... is that really what we did...?_ she asked herself as she continued to venture deeper into the garden and entered the area with fruit trees. She remembered that she cried out Tari's name when she hit her release. Several times even and there was no way that Axis hadn't heard her. _Make love... you do that with someone you love... not with a friend of your daughter..._ she sighed deeply, not sure what to think of what happened last night.

_I enjoyed it, we both did! It was a one time thing! It didn't mean anything! She...! She doesn't... mean anything..._ she stopped dead in her track. The thought of the Southerner send butterflies on a rampage in her stomach._ What is wrong with me!? I hardly know her! Sure, I know things about her... _she stood still and started to count the things she knew about Axis on her fingers_. She's from the South, or well, the North but she hates it there... she enjoys fighting, she loves the colours green and blue. Not just any blue, but Azure blue._ She nodded at the statement. Axis knew what she wanted and what she liked. _She loves fish and meat, but her meat must be cooked to perfection. Not well done and not to red._

She continued to venture deeper into the orchard, still counting down the things she knew about Axis. Still convinced she hardly knew the young woman. She was a Voodoo Master and a water bender, but not a blood bender. She knew how to fight with dual swords. She preferred honey wine above regular wine. She'd punch people first and ask questions later. _Tari did that as well..._ she thought and remembered when Tari had punched someone in the face at the market, asked him what his problem was once he laid on the ground.

She giggled softly and stood near a tree that had several apple core's down at it's base. She grinned amused. _Well, I can add another thing to that list... she likes apples..._ she looked up but didn't see anything. She heard someone bite in an apple and munch on the part that was bitten off. "Axis...?" the munching stopped and a few seconds later, Axis hung upside down, her legs around a thick branch and apple in hand. "mhyeah?"

Yasuko smiled warmly at the other woman. "If you're hungry... I can get the servants to make you something." She said and nudged one of the apple core's with her feet.

In one smooth motion she unhooked her legs from the branch and landed perfectly on her two feet. She tossed her latest apple aside and let out a deep sigh. "She knows..."

Yasuko smiled faintly and nodded. "I figured as much... the way you two stormed off... I guess she didn't take it well?"

Axis shrugged in an attempt to look like she didn't care, but her face betrayed her. "Her words hurt me more than I thought... she thinks I'm just screwing around with anyone..." she sighed deeply and looked at the older woman. "I'm not, by the way... I liked what we did. A lot. Besides Korra, I never been with anyone else..." she bit the inside of her cheek.

Yasuko took a step closer to the Southerner, her hands placed on strong hips. "I liked it too." she bit her lower lip, not sure if she should continue. "And... to be honest... I did have a child with Hiroshi, but... well... he was nice, gentle... and I always wanted children..."

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. I want you to know I don't take it lightly... what we did." There was a blush on her pale cheeks and Axis smiled. Strong hands took hold onto pale ones, thumbs tenderly rubbed the back of Yasuko's hands. "I tried to convince myself that... it didn't mean anything. What we did. That I hardly know you..." she looked up and used both her hands to cup Axis's face. Her thumbs tenderly rubbed small circles over tanned cheeks. "But my list was quite long... I had to use my toes in the end..." she giggled.

Axis laughed and her arms found their way around Yasuko's waist. "I was wondering why you were acting so weird while you walked around..."

Yasuko's pale cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "You.. you saw me?"

Axis nodded and pulled the older woman flush against her own body. She looked down into those beautiful Olive coloured eyes. "I like you... Yasuko... I do..." she swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she continued. "But... I've loved someone else... for almost my entire life... I-I just..."

"It's alright... I understand." She smiled warmly at her lover, her hands still cupped Axis's face. "It's hard... loving someone who doesn't return it. It's alright... feelings can grow, until then... we can enjoy what life gives us."

The Master looked down at the woman in her arms. She spoke with sincerity and warmth. She meant what she said and it scared the Southerner. She felt her heart beat increase. Perhaps it was time for her to let go. Let go of her restrains, break down the walls she build around her heart. Time to let go of the idea of her and Korra being together. Korra was happy now, truly happy. A happiness she had never been able to give her. And perhaps, there was a slight chance that she could be happy too...

So she gave in. She leaned forward and it was as if a charge of electricity made it's way through her body when their lips made contact. Both women closed their eyes as their kiss continued. Slow and soft at the beginning but it didn't take long before Yasuko parted her lips slightly and let the Southerner in.

Axis let out a soft 'mhnn...' when they made contact and turned them around. The older woman had her back against the tree and wrapped her legs around the Master's waist. Pale arms found their way around strong shoulders and tanned hands held onto Yasuko's thighs to keep her in place.

Their make out session continued for several more minutes until things heated up a little too much. Axis pulled back slightly, panting. "I... n-not here..." she swallowed hard and visibly struggled to keep herself from ravaging the other woman.

Yasuko nodded and let out a deep sigh. "T-that might be a good idea... how about... we retreat back into the Mansion...?" she said and sounded slightly breathless.

Axis grinned and placed a swift kiss on Yasuko's pink lips. "You're reading my mind..."

"I'll head back first... roam inside the mansion a bit... I'll pull you into a dark corner... and then we can continued..." she let out a soft purr and took a few steps into the direction of the mansion.

Axis had a dreamy grin on her face when she watched Yasuko leave. She waited for several minutes before she went after the woman. She did as instructed and wandered around the mansion a little while. Suddenly, as she walked through an empty hall, she was pulled inside one of the smaller rooms. Her instincts kicked in and before she knew it, she had the person pinned against the closed door. Adrenaline raced through her body but her facial expressions softened when she saw who pulled her inside.

Yasuko grinned wickedly at the Master. "Oh wow... always on guard I see... although I did give you a clear warning..."

Axis grinned and licked her lips anxiously. Without warning, she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss and basically ripped open the dress that Yasuko was wearing. Exposing pale breasts with pink nipples that hardened from arousal. Axis growled like a wild animal and bit down hard on the pale flesh of Yasuko's neck. The older woman cried out in pleasure and sat down on some crates. Axis immediately settled between spread legs and lifted the dress up to expose Yasuko's nether region.

This was so much different than last night. Last night had been slow and they explored one another, but this, this was a new level of intensity that she had never experienced before. She didn't mind, she loved it really. The way her lover growled, how she was pinned to the door, before she sat down on some crate. She moaned into her lover's mouth when hips started to grind against her core.

"A...Axis... Ahh..." she moaned sweetly and it was then that something slowly invaded her. She opened her eyes and saw that Axis had moved a hand between her spread legs. She looked her lover in the eye and what she saw was the raw, primal side of the younger woman. She bucked and rolled her hips to meet the fingers to increase her pleasure.

Axis groaned and tried to go as deep as she possibly could. Going faster, harder, deeper. Her head was yanked backwards slightly and pink lips made contact with her own. _I'm yours and you are mine..._

* * *

Korra slowly woke up and purred softly from something that stroke her abdomen lovingly. She looked down and smiled. Her wife was already awake. "Well... have you been awake for long...?" she asked and tried to suppress a yawn.

"Mhn... no, few minutes maybe." She pulled her hand from under Korra's shirt and sat up a bit. She pecked the Avatar's lips once lovingly and smiled. "I had a good nap though, how about you?"

"Mhn... I could use some more sleep..." she mumbled but sat up straight, her back was hurting from falling asleep in a strange position. "Or maybe I should go and see Axis... talk things through... we'll be leaving within a few days." She turned to Asami and pecked her cheek once. "And you missy, you need to gather all the warm clothes you have." She snickered. "the South is a -lot- colder than what you're used to."

Asami chuckled and took one of Korra's hands in her own. "Hmm... you're right... and you should. I'll go inside and find whatever clothes I need. You talk to Axis, it's never good to stay angry for long." Korra stood up first and helped the vixen stand on her two feet. "I'll be in my room, so come find me when you two talked things through, alright?"

Korra nodded and headed off into the direction of the garden while Asami walked back inside the house. She headed towards the kitchen first and poured herself some fresh juice that one of the servants had made earlier. After she quenched her thirst, she walked through the halls but stopped when she heard something come from behind one of the doors.

She raised one of her perfect eyebrows curiously and walked over to one of the doors. She placed an ear against it. She could still hear it but it wasn't from behind this door, so she moved to the next. It wasn't the next, nor the one after. It was the fourth door that she placed her ear against and she could clearly hear a voice. Not just any voice, it was her own mother! _What in the name of Raava...? Why would they... wait... that's not my father with her...!_ she thought and without thinking, she opened the door.

She gasped at what she saw. Yasuko sat on someone's lap. Her dress had been torn and her back, as well as her front probably, were exposed. The rest of her dress hardly covered anything and left little to one's imagination. "Mom! What are you doing?!"

Yasuko quickly wrapped her arms around her lover to cover herself up and looked over her shoulder. "A-Asami! Could you please turn around?!"

"Mom! Really? What the hell?! Why would you do this to dad!"

"Asami, calm down, it's not what you think!" she tried desperately to explain and to cover herself up with her leftover dress.

"So you're not having sex with some guy in a supply room?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well... not a guy... n-no..." she cleared her throat and slowly turned around, her chest area covered once again and the rest of the fabric covered the rest of her body the way it should. Finally, the person she was with came into view and Asami was more shocked than ever.

"Axis?!" she didn't feel well and the entire room started to spin around. She took hold onto the door frame to keep herself from falling but it was to late.

"Oh shit..." Axis and Yasuko both dashed forward to catch the heiress who was about to make contact with the cold floor. Axis caught the vixen, held onto her tightly and slowly she lowered herself and Asami onto the floor. She held the unconscious woman, her pale face in the crook of her neck while all three of them sat on their knees on the floor. The Southerner held onto the limp body of the pregnant Sato and checked her heartbeat with two fingers against the pulse point of her neck.

"Well... things can't possibly get anymore awkward as they are now..." Axis said and Yasuko agreed with a single nod. Tenderly stroking the back of her daughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Really sorry for the VERY LATE update. I got sucked into my newest story, Stress Relief, more than I had thought!**

**Love you all! Enjoy some slight Korrasami smut!**

* * *

Chapter 23

It felt like her eyelids weighted a ton by the time she came around. She moved her hands slightly over the surface she was laying on. _I'm... on a mattress...? _Her eyes were still closed and she was laying on her side.

"I think she's waking up..." someone was with her and the voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I think you're right." the second voice was closer and she felt someone move on the mattress. A warm hand was placed on one of her own and Asami finally opened her eyes slowly. She groaned softly when the rays of sunshine shone directly into her eyes and she immediately closed them again.

"Korra, could you please get something to eat and drink for her...? And Axis, could you close the curtains? The bright light is hurting her eyes." This time she recognized the voice immediately, it was her mother who sat with her on the bed.

The vixen heard people shuffled around, a door that opened and closed. Curtains that were closed and blocked the sun from illuminating up the room. Slowly but surely, Asami opened her eyes once again. This time, the amount of light in the room didn't cause her eyes to hurt. She rubbed them with the palm of her hands and slowly pushed herself up on her elbow to sit up straight.

She looked around, still feeling a bit dizzy, although as soon as she stopped moving, her dizziness began to subside as well. She looked at her mother who smiled warmly at her.

"I guess we owe you an explanation... you and Korra both..." she started and let out a deep sigh. She still held one of her daughter's hands and squeezed it slightly.

Asami looked from her mother to Axis, who stood next to the window and had guilt written all over her face. She turned her gaze back towards her mother and nodded slowly. "I'd like that... yes... and, wait, did Korra know...?" she asked suddenly.

"Not until today... she found out during breakfast... it's what our fight was about..." Axis said, her voice sounded a lot smaller than usual.

They all waited for Korra to return and once she did, she scooted next to Asami on the bed. The Avatar forced her wife to eat and drink while the older Sato explained how things came to be. How it started when Yasuko found out about Hiroshi, how she fled into the Library where she found Axis. How the Southerner had been kind enough to lend her a shoulder to cry on. Yasuko left nothing behind and explained about her own past, her true love that she was never destined to be with and that Axis gave her the closure she desperately needed.

The Avatar and the heiress listened carefully and Korra felt guilt tug at her own heart when she looked at her friend. Axis looked nervous and rubbed her hands anxiously. She got off the bed and walked over to the Voodoo Master to embrace her. she felt Axis flinched from the sudden gesture but relaxed almost immediately afterwards. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have..."

Axis returned Korra's gesture with a bone crushing hug of her own and Korra was sure that her spine would never be the same afterwards. "Yeah yeah... whatever... all this talk about feelings makes me hungry..." she cleared her throat in an attempt to hide the fact she was at the verge of crying some minutes before. "We'll leave you two to it..." she said and finally let go of Korra whose spine cracked a little.

"Y-yeah... ouch..." she shuffled back to the bed and let herself fall onto the soft mattress. "Oh Raava that hurt..." she muttered and heard Axis chuckle.

"Stop your whining..." the Voodoo Master smiled genuinely again and looked at Asami who smiled back at the Southerner. The heiress raised both arms and gestured the Master to come closer. Axis got on her knees next the bed and let Asami hug her.

"You're my friend Axis..." she whispered and pecked the tanned cheek before she pulled back. "But if you hurt my mom... you'll have to deal with the fury of more then one Sato." She added with a wink.

Axis got back on her feet, she rubbed the back of her neck nervously and had a sheepish grin on her face when she moved over to Yasuko. "W-well! See you two later." The older Sato and Axis left the bedroom, leaving the young couple behind.

Korra snickered softly, her arms wrapped around her wife. "You feeling okay baby?" she asked and pecked her temple.

Asami nodded slowly and was about to finish the food that Korra had brought. "Much better... thanks."

"How about we go for a ride? The temperature is just right now and Naga would love to take us outside for a nice and relaxing walk."

"I think I'd like that yes. Would be nice to get out of the house for once. The garden is amazing but, I miss being able to go out there."

Korra smiled happily at the heiress and got out of bed. She told Asami to stay here while she would go and fetch her pet. It didn't take her long and before Asami knew it, the Avatar had already returned. Naga moved over to the bed and used her massive head to cuddle against the pregnant Sato.

It wasn't long until the three of them walked through the house. Korra and Asami both sat comfortably on Naga's saddle. Asami in front of Korra so she had the best view. Korra's arms and hands held onto the reigns. Once they left the walls of the estate behind, Korra nudged Naga to go slightly faster. They headed to the beach and the cliffs.

Korra noticed a change in Asami's behaviour. "What's wrong Sami?" she asked curiously.

"I..." she swallowed. "why... why are we going to the cliffs?"

"You prefer to go some place else?"

She let her head hang in shame. "I just... it brings back bad memories..."

Korra kissed Asami's cheek and buried her face in her black hair. "It's the reason I wanna go... we should make new memories there..."

The heiress turned slightly to look at her wife and smiled. "You're right. We should."

Korra smiled in return and they shared a swift kiss before Korra had to pay attention again to the path ahead of them. They reached the cliffs and while they remained on Naga's back, they reached the highest one in record time. Naga laid down but the married couple remained on her back. The heiress turned slightly and put her head against Korra's shoulder. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the ocean. The waves crashing against the rocks below. The seagulls that still flew over every so often. Strong arms wrapped around her frame and held her securely against her wife's form.

"Are you cold?" the Southerner asked but Asami shook her head.

"No, am fine. Just enjoying... well... the moment..." she looked up at the young Avatar who leaned down slightly to kiss the heiress on her lips swiftly.

"Alright... if you say so..." she nuzzled her face in Asami's black hair and took a deep whiff. She let out a soft purr while they remained where they were.

The young couple shared tender kisses, loving touches and longing gazes while they stayed at the cliffs. They talked about what they would do when they reached the South. The heiress was worried about what would happen during the Blood Moon. Korra assured her that there was nothing that could go wrong during the event or the essence replacement ceremony. They eventually left the cliffs behind after the sun had set and the temperature decreased drastically. Korra put her parka around Asami's shoulders as they rode back. Protecting her wife from the cold.

They arrived at the Sato estate and joined the rest of the family during dinner time. Yasuko and Axis now sat next to each other while Hiroshi was seated all alone on the far end of the table. Keeping a close eyes on the two women. Korra and Asami joined Yasuko and Axis and they shared their meal together. Axis telling the two Sato's about all kinds of stories from when she and Korra were younger. How much trouble they got into but how they always managed to get out of it just as easily.

Time passed quickly and before they realized it, it was the day before Korra, Asami and Axis would be leaving to go back to the South. Asami had insisted that she brought as many books as she, or more like Korra and Axis, could carry on board of their small ship. After both Southerners nearly broke their backs with carrying all of Asami's things, they went back to the estate to spend their last night there.

The Avatar and heiress laid in their bed. Asami with her back against the usual mountain of pillows. Korra cuddled against her side, one hand on Asami's stomach and her head resting on just above Asami's swollen abdomen. The Southerner was busy baby talking to her wife's stomach. A lily white hand gently stroking through her soft chestnut hair. She purred softly and turned her head slightly to look up. Her Sapphires locked with beautiful Emeralds. A faint blush spread across pale cheeks.

"What...?" Asami asked unsure, the blush never faded.

"You're so beautiful..." it just blurted out before she knew what happened, a sheepish grin spread across her face. "Heh... I'm so very lucky to have you!"

Asami chuckled and patted the space next her. Korra immediately changed position and laid next to her wife instead. Both her arms now around the other woman and pulled her flush against her own form. Pale arms found their way around Korra's waist and rested on the small of her strong back. She nuzzled closer, her face buried in the crook of Korra's warm neck. She loved the feeling of skin on skin contact. She wore her usual sleeping dress and Korra only wore her shirt and linen underwear.

Her wife changed her position slightly and managed to lay on top of her. Korra's lips found the soft skin of Asami's neck and left a trail of soft kisses. The heiress felt her heart rate increase and let out a soft moan when Korra moved between her legs. The Avatar pulled back slightly, a worried expression on her face.

"You alright?" her voice was soft, delicate. Her hand tenderly stroke Asami's cheek.

Asami smiled up at her beloved and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I'm fine..." she swallowed and bit her lower lip nervously. "Korra...?"

"Yes? What is it sweetie..."

"Will... will you..." her heart was pounding in her chest, her eyes still locked with Korra's. She was ready for the next step. "Will you make love with me...?"

Her blue eyes shot open in surprise but she smiled happily. "I'd love to..."

Asami returned her smile and their lips locked in a deep kiss. Korra's hands slowly moved over Asami's hips and took a gentle hold onto the hem of her sleeping dress. She pulled back slightly and pulled the piece of clothing off of her wife who happily helped by putting her arms up. Korra looked down for a moment and drank in her wife's naked form. She placed her hands on Asami's thighs and slid down to her hips, over her abdomen, to her firm and perky breasts and finally cupped her face. She leaned forward and kissed ruby lips as if her life was depending on it.

Asami took a sharp breath through her nose but managed to push Korra back by her shoulders, just the slightest bit.

"What is it...?" Korra asked, one of her hands moved up and down Asami's side.

The vixen just smiled first before she gave her wife her answer. "I want you to undress too. Please?"

Korra chuckled softly and sat back up. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt and slowly, she pulled it up and over her head. Revealing everything underneath. She had a faint blush on her cheeks when she looked at the pale beauty underneath her, who looked up at her naked form in awe. The Avatar now hooked her thumbs behind the waist band of her underwear and in one smooth motion, she moved the last piece of clothing she wore.

Asami's hands moved to Korra's neck, to her shoulders, over her breasts and stopped at her hips. Her breath hitched in her throat when Korra's body moved down on top of her again and covered her completely. "I love you..." she whispered to her strong wife and felt a hand slide between her thighs.

"I love you too..." Korra whispered back, her hand gently cupping her wife's sex. She heard the heiress whimper and Korra continued to kiss the pale skin of Asami's neck. Repeating the three little words that made her heart flutter in her chest. "I love you..." she repeated the words again and let her middle finger slide between moist folds. Searching for the little bundle of nerves that was hidden away under her hood.

Asami couldn't help it but her hips bucked unintentionally when Korra made contact with her pleasure centre. Her back arched violently and she released a loud, deep groaned that was buried in her chest. She looked up at Korra, her mouth slightly open so she could let out her desperate cries and soft whimpers each time her wife stroke her sensitive bud. _I... I want to... touch her too... oh Spirit_s... with every inch of her will, she managed to move her hand down between their bodies and cupped Korra the way her wife had done earlier.

She continued to stare up to the Avatar when she tried to mimic her movements. She had absolutely no experience whatsoever and just hoped that, what she was doing, was giving her wife some kind of pleasure. The answer to that question came when Korra let out a deep moan. The intensity of it forced all the blood in Asami's body to be pumped between her legs. She felt like she was going to explode. Her body would erupt like some mighty volcano.

The single finger between her legs increased it's pace and Asami didn't stay behind. Even though it was incredibly hard for her to focus at this point but she didn't want to disappoint. She wanted to make Korra feel good too. she brought her other pale hand to the back of Korra's head and pulled her in for another searing kiss. Both their hips now grinding against the hand between their legs.

The two young woman kissed passionately. Their bodies moved in perfect sync. The room was filled with soft cries of pleasure and words of love. Their moans increased in volume, each woman turned the other on more and more. Both now rushing towards their inevitable release. Their fingers working on the clit of the other when Asami's release suddenly burst through.

"Ah... _ahhhh!_" her entire body started to tremble from her powerful release and she had trouble enough as it was to keep her hand working. Her skin felt like it was on fire and all the muscles in her body seemed to be burning. She heard Korra cry out her own name and she knew then that she felt the exact same as she did. Their movements became slower, their hips slowed down their pace until both women stopped all together.

Asami looked up at Korra who's chest was still heaving. She had troubles of her own to breathe and tried desperately to get her breathing back under control. She pulled her trembling hand back to cup Korra's face with both hands. The Avatar and the heiress still out of breath as they kiss each other. Asami feels tears burn in her eyes and they break free, slowly sliding down her cheeks.

Korra eventually pulls back first, her own hands now gently exploring Asami's body. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Or the baby?" she asked with worry clear in her voice.

Asami shook her head but couldn't stop the tears. "No... no. You d-didn't... I'm... just really happy. Really." She sobbed silently and Korra switched their positions so that she sat against the pillows and Asami now rested between her legs. Her head resting against Korra's naked chest. A soft hand gently stroking her naked back. Her sobs subside and turn into an occasional sniffle.

The Avatar kisses Asami's head every so often, holding her wife close while her eyelids slowly fell shut. "I don't think... I'll be able to stay awake..." she tried to suppress a yawn but failed miserably. "but... I'm exhausted... heh..."

The heiress let out a soft giggle and pulled the sheets a bit higher. "Then sleep sweetie..." Asami kisses Korra's cheek, her hands lovingly stroking the naked form of her wife as she slowly falls asleep. "I love you..." she whispers and a smile appears on Korra's lips as she drifts off to the world of dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Sorry for the LONG delay, life got in the way.**

**Moving from our apartment to the house we bought. **  
**My BFF who got married.**  
**Work, LOTS OF IT!**  
**Shit we needed to arrange for our new house (and are still arranging) I mean, we didn't even have internet the first two weeks here. LOL**  
**So yeah, hopefully, it won't take another 3 months for the next chapter to come!**

**Warning, this is purely Yaxis, next chapter will start their journey to the South! :D  
Baby Korrasami...!**

* * *

Axis sat on the edge of the warm bath. Her legs hung in the warm water. Steam filled the bathhouse. She used a small piece of cloth and a bar of soap to clean herself. It was their last night at the Sato estate. Her mind drifting of to the Sato woman. She sighed deeply and groaned in frustration as she slipped into the warm water.

"I should really stop thinking of her... she's married." _With someone she doesn't truly love._

"True... but still." _Still what? She's hot. Sexy. And amazing in bed!_

Axis rolled her eyes. "You're not helping brain..." She mumbled to herself and groaned in frustration.

"Maybe I can help instead...?"

Axis flinched at the voice and turned around. Her eyes open wide when she looked straight up at the person that haunted her constantly. "I... uh..." she gulped, a familiar heat spread across her cheeks. Her eyes moved from the familiar green eyes to Yasuko's neck. Her shoulders. She gulped and before her eyes could slide further down, she locked them with Yasuko's.

"Speechless?" she chuckled softly and let the silken bathrobe that she wore fall to the ground. "That's not how I know you, Axis..." she whispered and her smile never faded away with her eyes on her younger lover.

"I... just... well, I didn't expect you here..." She admitted. A smile showing on her face.

Yasuko just continued to smile and slowly made her way down into the warm water of the bath Axis was in. "You don't mind that I join you, right?" she asked on a playful tone, her naked body getting more and more submerged by the water.

Axis just shook her head, her mouth slightly open while her eyes couldn't stop staring at the woman before her. "Uh... I... no... I don't... mind at all..." she felt her body heat rise with each step that the older Sato took. Getting closer and closer to her. Until she couldn't get any closer, any longer.

Yasuko placed a gentle hand on Axis' chest, her other arm snuck around her lovers waist. "I'm glad. I'd be upset if you... would reject me..." she continued on the same soft tone. Her eyes downcast.

"I could never reject you." Axis breathed, her arms wrapped around the older woman's body. Her heart skipped a beat when their bodies touched completely. "Yasuko..." she murmured, one hand moved and buried itself in the black mass of the Sato's hair. Pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and the kiss was slow at first. Gentle. It wasn't long before Yasuko took the lead this time.

She pushed Axis against the bath's edge and when the Southerner opened her mouth slightly to let out a soft groan, Yasuko moved in and slipped her tongue in her lovers open mouth. It earned her another moan. Louder this time. Fingertips dug into the pale flesh of the older Sato's ass. Both of Axis' hands now on either one of her peachy buns. Massaging her firmly, passionately.

Yasuko broke the kiss and Axis whined at the loss of contact, which was quickly forgotten when pink lips latched onto the pulse point of her neck. She hissed when teeth grazed her tanned skin and groaned when a hand snuck its way between her thighs. She had to use one of her own hands to remain standing, her head slightly backwards to give the older Sato more space. "S-shit... Yasuko..." she moaned softly when her lovers hand cupped her sex and a single finger moved between her folds.

Green eyes kept a close look onto the Southerner. Drinking in each response she managed to milk from her younger lover. She loved this kind of power. To make Axis squirm with a single touch and have her pant her name. "Sit down on the bath's edge." She purred and Axis did what was asked of her.

Yasuko spread Axis' legs slightly to stand in between them. they shared another deep kiss. Pale hands cupped tanned cheeks to keep her close as they kissed. Strong arms wrapped around a slim and pale body. Stroking the muscles hidden underneath porcelain skin.

Yasuko was the person again who broke the kiss off but she immediately moved her lips to Axis's neck, to her shoulder where she bit down on the darker skin. Which earned her a groan from the other woman. She licked the skin afterwards and then continued her journey south.

Her lips moved from one dark nipple to the other, leaving Axis a whimpering mess. "Suki... s-shit... ahh..." she moaned sweetly and her breath hitched when Yasuko moved down on her legs, her head disappearing between her legs. "Oh fuck..." her back arched and all words were lost to her when something warm and wet made contact with her core. Her hips bucked and a hand was buried in black hair. Holding it tightly.

Cries of pleasure echoed off of the walls and increased in volume drastically with each stroke of Yasuko's tongue. It didn't take the Master long before the tension build up in the pit of her belly, finally erupted like a volcano. Her body shuddering as her release washed over her, reaching all the way to her toes. Yasuko gets back on her two feet and smirks at her whimpering lover. "I take it that it was good?" she asked playfully.

Axis grinned. Her eyes slightly narrowed. She was down in the water again before Yasuko could even try to stop her. Her strong hands took a firm hold onto the back of Yasuko's thighs and lifted her up. Pale legs wrapped around her waist while the two women grinned at one another. "My turn now..." the Master growled and they both fell onto the warm water of the bath. Submerged by the water.

Several hours, and multiple orgasms, later, they two sit in the more shallow part of the bath. Axis with her back against the bath's edge. Yasuko nestled securely between the Southerners legs. Arms wrapped around her body. Keeping her safe.

It was Axis who broke the silence with a soft chuckle. "You know, you really are something else, miss Sato..." she said, her hand still stroking the other woman's back.

Yasuko traced invisible patterns over Axis' abs, smiling. "Really? What makes you think that? Just cause I'm able to bend in all kind of different positions?" She asked and pulled back slightly to look at her lover.

Axis just snickered softly when she pulled Yasuko in for a deep kiss. To far to their liking, they broke apart for air and to realize the situation they were in. The Master sighed deeply and leaned back against the edge of the bath they were in. "Well... I guess this is it, isn't it...?"

She pulled herself off of Axis and sat to her opposite instead. "What do you mean?" She asked and tucked a strand of hair behind Axis' ear.

"This." She said, and waved her arm around into the bath house. "You." She continued and cupped Yasuko's face with the hand she had just waved around. It's thumb gently caressing the soft skin. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Yasuko had a mysterious smile on her face, once Axis could not place, so she waited for the Sato to explain. "Really, you really think that I'm letting you go -that- easily huh..."

Axis felt her cheeks heat up and swallowed hard. "I... well... the three of us need..."

"Four."

Axis raised both her eyebrows. "Four? You mean the baby?"

Yasuko couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I guess, in that case. Five people."

"I... don't get it... who..."

The older woman crawled on Axis' lap. Straddling her lover and cupped her flustered face with both hands. Kissing her tenderly for a good few seconds before she continued. "I'll be coming along with you girls..."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: a late Merry Christmas to all of you and a happy birthday to mpowers045 who asked me if I could post this on his birthday :)  
Thank you all for reading my lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Both couples woke up when the sun decided to rise from behind the mountains in the east. The day had come for them to journey to the South.

Slowly but surely, all four women made last minute preparations. One of them was, Yasuko telling her daughter and daughter in law, that she was coming along. Both Korra and Asami were in a state of shock. Happy, but shocked.

Apparently the older Sato had planned it in advance, since she had her luggage ready to go and waiting. Axis couldn't help but grin.

Hiroshi however, wasn't as pleased. Although, deep inside, he knew why she went. Even he wasn't blind to what was happening between his wife and the Voodoo Master. But instead of making a scene and start and argument, which he knew Yasuko would win, he ordered the servants to help the four women with packing. Even though he did not agree with his daughter leaving, his heart clenched in his chest when he saw her being busy with readjusting the contents of one of the trunks. His eyes fell on the subtle swell of his daughters stomach and guilt washed over him.

He had wanted nothing but help his little girl after she had been returned to him. Instead, he made everything worse and she had to deal with the consequences. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and walked over to his daughter and heir.

"Asami...?" His voice was much soften than usual.

The young woman turned around, away from readjusting the clothes and items in her trunk. She smiled when she saw her father. "Yes?"

Hiroshi fumbled with his hands, unsure on what to do. "I... I just wanted to say..." she swallowed hard, the lump in his throat still there, still growing. "I... I'm sorry... Asami..." he eventually whispered and his gaze now towards the floor.

"Dad... it's..-"

"Not my fault...? Yes, it is Asami... The part where you got kidnapped not perhaps... but the part afterwards...? Yes, that's all on me." He took a deep breath before he let it out again in a deep sigh. "I'm so sorry Asami. Truly, I am... if I could redo everything... I would've handled things differently..." He turned slightly, facing the servants behind him. "Bring it here." He simply said and the two servants disappeared from sight, just to come back within a few seconds. They carried a big trunk between them and clearly had trouble lifting it with just the two of them.

"Dad, what..."

He raised his hand to stop her and opened the trunk once it was put down on the ground. "I removed all the books from your mothers library that I thought were 'unfitting' for a lady like you. Even though I knew you loved reading them. I've been a fool, but from this day forth, I will not hold you back. Ever again." He said and stepped away from the trunk, revealing its contents to Asami whose eyes went open wide.

She slowly sat down next the trunk. Her hands sliding over the books. Books over blacksmithing. Weapons. Army. Fighting. All the books her father had removed, were now brought back to her. She couldn't believe her eyes and after a few seconds of being frozen in place from shock. She got back up on her feet and threw her arms around her fathers neck from pure happiness. Kissing his cheek once. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He was surprised by her reaction, but embraced his daughter in a gentle hug. Patting her back with one hand. "You can take them with you on your journey to the South. Who knows, they might come in handy even..." He couldn't hide the tears that were slowly starting to blur his vision. "I'm so sorry Asami... will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Asami just smiled and nodded. Tears now formed in her own eyes. "I already have dad... I know that you never meant for me to get hurt..." she let out a relieved sigh and hugged him once more before she finally let go.

"Everything ready?" Korra suddenly asked and joined father and daughter. "Oh, uh, did I interrupt anything...?"

Hiroshi smiled, shaking his head while Asami snuck an arm around her wife's waist. "No no, don't worry Avatar Korra. As a matter of fact... I have a late wedding gift for you both." Hiroshi said and the same servants as before, came in with another trunk and placed it for the two married women. He nodded at his daughter in law and she slowly opened it.

Both she and Asami gasped in amazement at the contents of the trunk. It was filled with golden and silver coins. Small but precious gems. Korra had never seen so much wealth, even with her father being the chief of their tribe. She sat down on her knees in front of the trunk, her hand on the coins and moved it side ways a few times. Her eyes still wide open from shock. Finally, she snapped out of it and got back on her feet. "We can't possibly... I mean... it's to much..."

"Please, accept it. It will make everything so much more comfortable on your journey. Do with it what you wish. Share it with the people you see on your journey." He said and put a hand on Korra's shoulder. His other on Asami's.

The heiress swallowed hard but nodded. Her hand entwining with Korra's. "No use to refuse Korra. He'll have someone place it on your ship anyway." She said with a chuckle.

The Avatar rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly at her father in law. Giving Asami's hand a gentle squeeze. "W-well... if you put it like that... we gladly accept then, sir."

"Please call me Hiroshi."

"If you'll call me Korra, I will." She said with genuine smile.

Out of the blue, Asami threw her arms around her fathers neck. She hugged him with all the strength she could muster and kissed his cheek. "I love you dad..." she said while Hiroshi's arms wrapped around his daughter.

"I love you too, Asami."

Finally, they pulled back and broke their embrace. Both Sato's now wiping their eyes with the back of their hand. Korra and Asami continued to pack everything and the servants brought everything outside where Axis helped to put the trunks onto the cart.

The Voodoo Master was happily helping out the servants while Yasuko admired her lover's biceps. A huge smirk on her face as she bit her lower lip. She eventually realized she was staring and that the Southerner was staring right back at her. A shit eating grin decorated her face along with her wiggling eyebrows. They both burst out laughing and the older Sato walked over to the Master and gave her a kiss on her tanned cheek.

She couldn't help it. Her heart ached from this new feeling and she wanted nothing more then to stay with Axis, no matter where she'd go. She smiled when Axis hopped off the cart and walked over to her. Her strong hands taking a firm hold onto her waist and lifted the older woman clean off of the ground and onto the cart. "Pretty ladies don't walk." She said, her grin never fading while Yasuko's cheeks showed a faint pink.

"What am I to do with you...?" she said with a chuckle. Her hand moving through Axis' soft hair.

"Am sure we can think of a few things..."

Yasuko became a stuttering, blushing mess after that and gave Axis a playful slap against her upper arm. Axis just started to laugh harder and gestured to Korra and Asami to come. "Time to go!"

Korra, Asami and Hiroshi joined Axis and Yasuko at the cart after the last trunks had been put onto it. Korra placed Asami next her mother by lifting her up like Axis had done with Yasuko. The entire group started to move and left the Sato estate behind with each step. Yasuko and Asami both looked over their shoulder. Asami remembering her protected youth. How she had pretty much been locked up her entire life, even though she knew her parents tried nothing but do the right thing.

Yasuko looked at it with a mixed feeling. She had been grateful for everything that Hiroshi had done for her, but she no longer could lie to herself. She had buried her true self for to long. She had loved Hiroshi more than she had loved any man in her life. But she couldn't deny her growing feelings for the Voodoo Master. Her heart skipped a beat when her lover looked over her shoulder, their eyes locked in an intense gaze and she smiled warmly at her. A smile that Axis returned. _I'm sorry Tari... I will always love you... but I cannot ignore these feelings._ She thought, realizing that what she and Axis shared, was more than just sex. The older Sato was still deep in thought when the cart came to a halt.

They had stopped near the docks. The was a small ship waiting for them. Both Southerners had hopped off and helped their better halves off of the cart. Along with the servants and dockworkers, both Korra and Axis helped unload the cart and brought everything aboard their ship. It was a mini version of the other ships that were laying at other docks, but still. Big enough for four people and a polar bear dog. Axis and Korra both lead the Sato's around on their ship. The two proud Southerners spoke with pride about how they had build it themselves several years ago.

Below deck there were two bedrooms. One for Korra and Asami and one for Axis and Yasuko. It wasn't big and spacious but warm and cosy. There were also two storage rooms. One for all their luggage, and one where all the food and water barrels were stored. There was another room where Naga would be sleeping. Right in the middle of the ship.

Finally, after everything was stored on board, it was time for the four of them to leave. They made their way back to the upper deck and walked over the plank that connected the ship to the dock. Hiroshi was waiting. Sadness decorated his face but love filled his heart. Tears shimmered in his eyes which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. He opened his arms and held his wife and daughter both. "I wish you both good luck on your journey. Where ever it may take you." He whispered. His voice trembled from emotion.

Yasuko and Asami returned the embrace with equal love. Two pairs of lips kissed either of his cheeks and after several seconds more, they broke their embrace and pulled back slightly. Stepping back from one another. He then turned his head to the Southerners that stood a few feet behind his two girls. Axis tried to avoid looking at him at all but Korra smiled brightly at her father in law. He walked over to them both and hugged them as well. Yasuko and Asami both stunned.

"You take care of my girls." He said and pulled back to look at them. First at Korra and then at Axis. When his eyes met Axis', he continued. "Both of them."

Korra and Axis both nodded. Although there was a sheepish smile plastered on Axis' face. Both of them assured him that they would and were released from his embrace. The four women walked over the plank and back onto the ship. As Korra and Axis readied the ship for departure, both Sato women stood near the railing. Tears slid down their cheeks as they waved Hiroshi goodbye. Slowly but surely, he got smaller and smaller as they left Yue Bay behind. Up to the point where they couldn't make out who he was in the rest of the crowd. Everything became a blur except for the watch towers that stood at the entrance of the bay.

Asami was in thought when two arms snuck around her waist unexpectedly. Tanned hands rested on her belly and soft lips kissed her neck. "You okay Sami...?"

The Heiress nodded, the faint traces of her tears nearly gone. "Yes... even though it hurts to leave, I know the cause. I know our destination." She turned around in her wife's arms. Her own slipped around the Avatar's neck. Their foreheads rested against one another when she let out a content sigh. "I'm scared... of the journey ahead. Last time I was gone from home, bad things happened."

Korra opened her eyes and locked with Asami's emeralds. Her embrace tightened and a smile appeared on her wife's face. "I'll be with you, always."

Asami let out a soft chuckle and rested her head on Korra's shoulder. "I know. You make me strong. I might not look like it, but I'm no longer the same person you met on that ship all those months ago... you think you can love the new me?" Asami's eyes showed a flicker of fear when she asked the question but that fear was extinguished when tan lips found hers as an answer. They melted into the kiss and both closed their eyes in this intimate moment.

Korra held her pale beauty lovingly. One hand on the small of her back, the other placed neatly on the back of Asami's head. Buried in black locks. When they finally broke free from their kiss, both women were breathless but laughed. The ship continued it's journey smoothly as they stood there at the prow of the ship. Enjoying the view of endless water at the horizon.

The days went by slowly as their ship sailed smoothly over the ocean's surface. Korra and Axis didn't have to do much except make sure that they were still going into the right direction. They always made sure that they could still see the shore. Asami and Yasuko enjoying the view of land sliding by slowly. On the third day, they docked at a small island and enjoyed its beautiful flora. There were flowers everywhere and while Korra, Asami and Naga remained in the forest a little longer, Axis and Yasuko decided to do something about dinner. Fishing to be exact.

Axis couldn't help but laugh at the older woman as she explained everything. All the wisdom in the world, but fishing was something she had never done in her life. Ever. After Axis managed to get Yasuko a rod in hand and bait in the water, she started to ready her own. A shriek made her flinch and turn around with the speed of an airbender.

"Axis! Axis! It's pulling me down!" Yasuko shrieked while she held onto the rod for, what she made it look like, dear life. "What do I do?!"

"Pull it up! Up! Get it out of the water!"

Axis rushed to Yasuko's side and together, they held the rod and pulled. Or tried at least. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, one woman tripped over the feet of the other. With a loud splash, they fell off the docks and landed in the water.

Korra and Asami sat on Naga's back as they came rushing back to shore. "Axis! Yasuko!?" The Avatar jumped off of Naga's back and rushed towards the docks but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard laughter from under the docks. "Oh for Spirits sake...!" She muttered and let out a sigh of relief.

Asami caught up with her wife and raised a curious eyebrow. "I guess it's not as bad as we thought...?" She said with a giggle and took a gentle hold onto Korra's arm.

She rolled her eyes playfully while she and Asami stepped closer. "What are you two doing in Raava's name?"

It took a few seconds and after a few more giggles and snorts, they finally got an answer. "We caught dinner!" Yasuko said proudly and held her catch in her arms. It was so big that she had to hold it with both her hands. Axis stood behind her, a big and proud grin on her face.

Both Korra and Asami helped the other two out of the water while they chuckled softly. They got onto the shore and the two Southerners cleaned the fish while the Sato's got a fire going. Korra turned the fish above the fire slowly while Naga laid next her. Her eyes focussed on the fish. Her tail wagging happily while her nose wiggled every so often.

Once it was time to eat, they all settled against Naga's side comfortably while the polar bear dog munched happily on her own food. They enjoyed the sunset while they all slowly finished their meal and got ready to get back onto the ship to crawl in bed and sleep. Asami laid on her side in bed and smiled when two warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Her wife's chest now against her back. Sweet lips kissing the back of her neck.

"How are you feeling...?" Korra asked, her lips continued to brush against pale skin.

"Mhn... I'm feeling good. I think the baby liked the fish too." She giggled.

"That's good to know. Last time you ate you didn't feel that well." Korra whispered and placed a kiss just behind Asami's ear. She felt her wife shudder in her arms.

"T-that... feels nice..." Her tone light and her voice as soft as Korra's. "And yes, I guess my diet needs to change..."

"Good thing we're close to water." The Avatar snickered softly, her fingertips stroke Asami's bare stomach. "More then enough fish..."

Asami let out the softest moan but slowly turned around to face her wife. She cupped Korra's face with both hands and closed the gap between their faces when she pulled her closer. Kissing her tenderly at first. It didn't take long before the kiss deepened. Pale hands now buried in short, chestnut hair. "Korra..." she breathed. Her heart swelled with love for the other woman as they kissed again. Her hands held desperately onto her wife.

"Asami... I love you..." Korra whispered to the pale beauty in between kisses. She changed positions slightly and leaned over Asami's body once she got her to lay on her back. The kiss was broken but her tan lips found other skin to kiss. The Avatar heard her wife whimper underneath her. One hand still buried in her short hair, the other pressed between her shoulder blades. "I love you so much..." She continued to shower the Heiress with words of love as she removed her sleeping dress. The pelt would keep them both warm.

Asami's hands moved to remove Korra's sleeping clothes while the Southerner helped her out of her own sleeping dress. Her heart thundering in her chest. "I love you... I love you more then I could ever say..." She breathed before their lips locked once again in a deep and passionate kiss.

Their room filled with soft sounds of pleasure as their bodies moved in sync with one another. Their bed cracked only slightly as they moved. Backs arched in passion. Nails leaving thin, red marks on pale and darker skin. Teeth grazing over sensitive flesh. As their love making continued, the volume of their cries did as well. In an attempt to keep it down, they kissed. Their sounds muffled as they held onto each other for dear life as the peak of their passion ripped through both of them. Their movements slowed down. Their foreheads rested against one another as they milked their joined release for as long as humanly possible.

Slowly but surely, every movement stopped and Korra lowered herself on top of her wife. Arms wrapped securely around the Heiress. The kiss they shared was slow. Their hearts beating as one. Pale arms wrapped around Korra's waist, holding her beloved close. Slowly, they drifted to sleep. The Moon the only witness to their love making.


	29. Sorry

To my darling readers and followers. I have some sad news.

Last Sunday, I got a call from the home front in the Netherlands and they told me, that our family dog Tosca, 8 years of age, will be humanly euthanized. And no, not because we're tired of her, but because she's sick.

I haven't been living home for several years, but when I heard this news, it knocked the wind right outta me. I pretty much cried all night, except for the three hours of sleep I managed to get.

The day afterwards, Monday, I heard that my grandfather was taken to the hospital. He needs to get hooked up on a dialyse machine to have his blood cleaned and to drain the fluids from his body due to his kidney's. They work for less then 10% but due to a fever, he couldn't get the dialyse he needs. His lungs were slowly filling up with fluids and because he has a fever, he can't get hooked up to the machine that he needs to keep him alive.

I tell you all this because I want you to know what's happening, and why there are no updates. Needless to say, I am having some serious writers block at the moment. And I have no idea when it will go away, if it will go away at all.

I'm sorry, but atm, my head is filled with bad and dark thoughts and I can't seem to focus on anything. Even at work people notice that something's up. I hope that all will be okay, even though I don't know how or when that will be...


	30. Chapter 30

AN: First things first, I'm VERY sorry for making you all wait his long for this update. Things happened in life. Loved ones who passed away... and I am still fighting with depression. And apparently I have for about 2 years already. It took me this long to admit it to myself. So the road to healing is now before me. Or so I hope.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though it took me weeks/months.  
I hope it won't take as long to write and finish the next chapter :)

* * *

It had been weeks since they had left the shores of Asami's home city. Weeks that she had spent with her wife, mother and Axis at sea. Enjoying the ocean's scent and the lovely breeze. Unfortunately, now that they had reached the Southerner's home town, the temperature had started to sink drastically. Asami and Yasuko hardly left their rooms, all huddled up in their winter clothing. Which wasn't all that much. Korra and Axis were used to this kind of weather and let the Earth Kingdom citizens use their clothes if they didn't need them. Which they were very grateful for.

Finally, Sixteen days after they had set sail, they arrived back at their own capital city in the South. Tonraq, Chief of the Southern tribe, waited at the docks to welcome the two women home. Along with pretty much the entire city. They were happy to welcome the Avatar and the Voodoo Master back home. To everyone's surprise, two others emerged from the ship along with them. Tonraq was surprised, along with the rest of the people who were there. When Korra explained the situation, he laughed but bowed graciously before the two Sato's.

The others that were present lowered themselves on their knees and bowed too. It left both Asami and Yasuko speechless. "I g-guess they're really happy you're back Korra." Asami stuttered and felt nervous. Holding onto her wife's arm.

"They're not bowing to me… but for you." She said with a proud smile.

"What? W-why?" By now she wished she could just disappear.

"They know what will happen during the Blood Moon… you'll carry my child. The child of an Avatar." She wrapped an arm around her nervous wife and chuckled softly. "Apparently, that's a thing… don't worry, they're all harmless. They will only worship you constantly now and give in to every command you give."

Asami wasn't sure if her wife was joking or not. Whatever the case, she followed her father in law and the rest of the entourage. Tonraq got onto his own Buffalo Yak. A massive beast that stood pretty much as tall as himself. Axis hopped in the saddle of her own Yak and helped Yasuko onto it as well. The older Sato settled behind her younger lover and held onto the Southerner for dear life. Korra and Asami both settled on Naga's back. The Heiress at the front. For all eyes to see. She had tried to protest but the Avatar wanted to show off her wife and who she belonged to. So it happened. People bowed before the two of them. The smile on Korra's face only grew bigger. A hand rested on Asami's abdomen and the other held onto Naga's reigns while they made their way to the royal palace.

As they passed the gates into the city, the road was aligned with the palace gates. As they slowly moved forward, they passed by all kinds of different shops and buildings. One of which pulled Asami's attention towards it. "Ohhh… a blacksmith…!" She mumbled enthusiastically.

Korra stirred slightly in her position. Her gaze turned into the direction that her wife was looking at. "We have quite a few here yeah… they create our weapons." She said proudly.

"Can we go see? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?" She looked over her shoulder at Korra, who looked surprised at first but she chuckled softly at Asami's reaction.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I… well." The reality sunk in again and a cold shiver spread over her entire body. "Yeah… kinda…"

"Kinda a lot yeah…" Korra kissed the sensitive spot behind Asami's ear. "Let's get you warmed up… find you some decent clothes and then we can go roam the city. Deal?"

Asami nuzzled closer and nodded. "Sounds perfect. I almost forgot where I was for a moment. Forgot the cold." She laughed softly but shivered nonetheless. Even with all the extra clothing she had received.

They passed by many other shops where merchants sold their goods such as food, clothes, weapons, armor and so on. Even from a distance, Asami could see that the quality of the armor and weapons from the guards that walked through the city, was quite poor. She had never actually made a sword or a piece of armor herself but she sure knew the theory and she surely knew how a good quality product was supposed to look like. However, there was nothing she could do about it now. It was simply too cold for her to do anything at the moment.

Finally, after they had passed the gates that lead onto the grounds of the royal palace, they were welcomed by Senna and a small army of her servants. They started to help and carry everything inside while Senna walked up to her daughter and her daughter in law. A wide smile on her face. "Welcome, to the South."

Asami's eyes shot open in surprise. She remembered how well Korra's knowledge was of her language when they first met. Apart from a bit of an accent… Senna spoke her tongue quite well.

"Mother, you've been practicing!" Korra said happily and once she hopped off of Naga, she helped Asami to dismount. Once her wife stood with both feet securely on the snow covered ground, Korra turned and hugged her mother.

Senna let out a pained groan when her daughter hugged her with her crushing grip. "Sweetie… I still need my ribs for a while longer…" She groaned playfully and sighed in relief when the Avatar finally let go of her.

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile on her lips. "Uh… there's someone I want you to meet…"

Senna smirked playfully and raised a curious yet entertained eyebrow. Her blue eyes turned to Asami.

Korra settled next her wife and put an arm around her waist. "I… this is Asami Sato…" She swallowed hard. Her nerves were getting the better of her. "She… she's my wife." Both young women blushed. Asami's hands rested on Korra's as they waited for Senna to react.

Their answer came with a light chuckle. "Well, it's about time you claimed her my dear… you've talked about her more than enough while you were here." She walked over to them both. Her arms found their way around their bodies and she pulled them against her own in a warm embrace. "Welcome to the family my dear. I'm sorry it took my daughter so long to admit her feelings. She has that from her father's side of the family."

"I heard that!" The three women laughed after they heard Tonraq's booming voice.

"Father practiced too. He improved quite a lot. You both have!" Korra said excitedly after they were released from Senna's embrace.

"Mhn-mhn… sure did dear. Although your father needed a bit more… encouragement than I did." She chuckled and moved slightly to the side. "But enough of that… come, let's get inside. Your wife is freezing and slowly turning into an ice statue. Do not worry about your belongings. My servants will bring everything to your chambers."

Asami mumbled a soft thank you to her mother in law. Although she wasn't sure if she had heard her over her clattering teeth. Once they were inside the palace, the temperature was so much better. The heiress instantly warmed up thanks to the fires that had been lit. She looked behind her and saw her mother and Axis disappear in a different direction. "Where… are they going?" She asked as they still followed the Chief's wife.

"I guess Axis will take your mother to her quarters." She said and smiled at the pale beauty. "Like I'm taking you to my private chambers. All our belongings are put there. We can freshen up and you can change into something that fits with our climate."

Asami smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah I'm cold… Well sorry for not being some ass kicking, war goddess that's always warm."

They heard Senna laugh at Asami's statement. "Goddess? No… asskicking and always being warm, Yes." She had stopped in front a massive oak door. "I'm sure a Goddess would keep her quarters tidy… instead of having servants doing that for her."

Korra blushed and looked down at the marble floor. "Thanks mom... geesh…" Asami giggled at her wife's reaction.

"You're welcome dear… I will be seeing you two later during dinner? In the meanwhile, rest. Take a well deserved bath. The servants should be ready with it by now." She gave them both a slight nod with her head before she left the two young women alone once again.

Asami was about to say something but all she did was let out a loud yelp when Korra picked her up in her strong arms. "Korra!" She shrieked, her arms around her wife's neck to keep herself from falling.

"I haven't carried you into my chambers yet like I should've. It's a marriage tradition."

Asami smirked. "Isn't that before the wedding night…? Before… you know." She had an amused smirk on her lips that only seemed to grow when Korra's face turned a bright red.

"W-well… I mean… this is… I wasn't…" She spluttered. Unable to form a proper sentence that made any sense at all.

"I'm just teasing you sweetie…" Asami assured her wife and kissed the tip of her nose. "I love how easily I can make you blush." She giggled while they finally entered the room. It was exactly how Asami had expected it to look like. Marble floors and walls. A beautifully decorated, massive oak closet on the left. Big enough to hold several fully grown adults. A desk made of the same wood and decorated the same as well stood on the right near a window. There were several scrolls sticking out of a special made cabinet. A quill and a small inkwell were the only other items on the wooden surface. There was a fire going in the marble fireplace that stood directly right of the desk. Warming the entire room. There were several pelts on the floor and some on the bed. The biggest piece of furniture that stood in the room against the wall opposite of the door.

Next to the big closet was another door. "Where does that lead to?" Asami asked curiously once Korra had put her down on the bed.

"That will lead to our private bathing chamber. Which will be our next stop." Korra said with a smile. "Mother said that the servants should be ready by now. So let's go and see if she was right, shall we?"

Asami agreed and together, they walked through the door and into the bathing area. There were no windows. Only small openings close to the ceiling to the steam could escape when it would be too much. There were four female servants standing by and rushed towards the two who just entered. Three women helped Asami to undress while only one focussed on Korra. The Heiress seemed rather uneasy that three strange women helped to remove her clothes but when she saw how Korra acted and saw her warm smile, she felt less nervous.

"I guess I need to get used to a lot of things, don't I?" She asked while her dress was lowered down onto the floor.

Korra winked at her wife and gave her a nod. "That you do… and I'm sorry, I should've told you what would happen. I'm all used to this. It must look rather strange to you to see me being undressed."

Asami couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips while she watched Korra being undressed. Her eyes slid over dark skin. "I don't mind… as long as undressing is all she does." She said and winked at the Avatar.

Korra let out a hearty laugh at that and quickly moved over to her wife once she was fully undressed. "Oh you have nothing to worry Asami. I only have eyes for you." She chuckled and helped to remove Asami's shoes. It was all that she wore at this point. Korra sat down on one knee in front of the Heiress and one by one, removed the footwear. Pale hands rested on her strong shoulders while she was down but once she got back on her feet, those hands moved from her shoulders. Down her chest. To her hips and found their way from Korra's hips to the small of her back where they came to a halt.

"Why thank you Avatar Korra… Raava knows what I would've done had you not been here to help me take off my shoes."

"Then you would've soiled the water with those dirty shoes my love." She chuckled and kissed Asami's lips tenderly. "Come… into the water. It'll warm you right up."

They both walked to the bath's edge and set their feet on the marble stairs that would lead them deeper into the warm water. The entire bath was carved out of the marble floor and deep enough that they could submerge under the water surface if they wanted to. They remained close to the stairs and stood face to face to one another. Their arms wrapped around the others body. Holding the other person close. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder. Kissing the naked skin there. "I love you, Korra…" She whispered and let out a content sigh.

Korra tenderly stroke Asami's naked back. Purring softly. "Love you too…" She pulled back slightly, just enough to press her lips once again against ruby ones. Asami inhaled sharply through her nose. Her hands unfolded and moved to Korra's head. Her fingers buried in damp, short hair as the kiss deepened. The pale beauty let out a soft, desperate moan when her tongue collided with Korra's. The weeks at sea had been nothing but torture. They've had only few private moments and after they made love once, the moment never occurred for another time again. Now, now they had all the time and privacy in the world. The servants had left. Fresh clothes were left behind although Asami was doubting that they would be needing them. A hunger was rising within her. A hunger for her wife. Korra. She wanted to touch, nibble, kiss and lick every inch of her wife's body. And she was determined to make it happen.

"I want you…" Her voice was hoarse. Drenched with the desires that were raging inside her body. Her lips kissed the skin of Korra's neck.

She shivered in pleasure when she felt those soft lips kiss such a sensitive spot. "L-let's finish up… and then…" She looked her wife in the eye. Both her own eyes and Asami's nearly appeared to be black. The lust clear in either pair.

Asami nodded feverishly and they helped one another to finish up. Exchanging kisses and longing touches with one another in the meanwhile. Finally, after a few torturous minutes, they barged back into Korra's room. Asami pushed Korra on the bed and mounted her. Their naked bodies pressed together as Asami took charge for the first time.

Korra loved this change in her wife. Enjoying this new side to the fullest as they made love. Even as Asami had both her arms pinned down to the mattress just above her head. Ruby lips were locked around a darkened nipple and Asami's other hand was buried between her thighs. Long, elegant fingers pressed down on her sensitive clit. Her back arched, her head pressed backwards against her pillows as she cried out her wife's name at the peak of her passion.

Her body shivered in delight as Asami continued to circle her throbbing clit. "A-_Ah_… Asami…" She rolled her hips in the same rhythm that Asami's finger moved. "Oh… _Ohhhh_…" Another release crashed over her like a wave crashes onto the shore. Her entire body felt so heavy but she grinned at her wife who was hovering above her. "Wow Sami…" She managed to utter before Asami claimed her lips once again in a deep kiss.

Even though she was quite drained from her energy, she managed to roll the two of them over. With her on top, she took hold onto Asami's hips. Settled comfortably between her pale legs, her core pressed firmly against Asami's. The gasps and moans she heard was music to her ears. "You… seem insatiable… my love…" She groaned and slightly changed position. Her sex pressed even firmer against her wife's. "L-let's see… if I c-can… help with t-that…" She moaned the last few words as she started to roll her hips vigorously. The cries of pure ecstasy and pleasure filled the room as their love making continued until dinner was served.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
